Von Blut Und Liebe
by Feuerengel Rello
Summary: El hombre lobo apreciaba las hermosas llamas que consumían Londres. Pero no era lo que quería. La vampiresa de cabello rubio cambiará aquella monótona rutina que era su vida... LEMMON 2 Cap. Ésta historia toma forma poco a poco...
1. Hilf Mir

**HELLSING NO ME PERTENECE; SIMPLEMENTE CREE LA HISTORIA DE MI DELICIOSAMENTE RETORCIDA CABEZA xD**

Al fragor de la guerra el sonido resultaba atronador, la guerra consumía poco a poco la hermosa ciudad que alguna vez fue Londres, El Major amaba la guerra, reía con ella y se aferraba con dientes y uñas a ella.

El Capitán avanzó por el pasillo lleno de cuerpos mutilados de los soldados nazis, la sangre estaba fresca, su olor llenaba la nariz del Capitán, sus botas resonaban contra el suelo. Miró por una abertura que tenía el gran zeppelín, sus sentidos ultra humanos le permitían oler, sentir, degustar, oler y oír lo que los humanos no podían, la oscuridad ya no lo cegaba, solo daba aquel matiz extraño al paisaje.

Disparos distrajeron su atención, la risa del vampiro Alucard sonaba por todas partes, El Capitán quito el seguro de sus Mauser C69 y preparo sus granadas.

Un grito femenino se escuchó y guiado por éste dobló por un pasillo. Unos 27 soldados se empujaban tratando de alcanzar algo que no lograba divisar.

- Quítense de encima, mierda – dijo una voz femenina.

Escuchó el cerrar de mandíbulas y patadas impactando. Un soldado nazi cayó sin mandíbula.

El Capitán empezó a enojarse realmente ante la falta de disciplina de los soldados. Esto no se trataba de eso, nada de esta guerra tenía sentido y los veteranos vampiros solo aprovechaban.

- Ahhhh – gritó la chica.

La chica sonaba indefensa e inocente, frunció el ceño, no era una pelea justa, avanzó dos grandes pasos y se poso detrás de dos nazis. Los tomó por el cuello, a uno lo estampó contra el suelo mientras su cráneo reventaba, al otro lo tomó con las dos manos y apretó hasta que sus vertebras quedaron hechas astillas. Se adelantó otro paso y puso el pie en la cabeza de otro soldado, lo bajó con fuerza hasta que ya no hubo nada entre su bota y el suelo. La sangre se derramó rápida y silenciosamente. Los nazis retrocedieron ipso facto. La Draculina se echó hasta la pared.

- ¡No te acerques más! – advirtió

El Capitán avanzó otros dos pasos. Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica.

- No…por favor – suplicó

El Capitán pronto se dio cuenta que según la chica él iba a ser el que terminara el "trabajo".

Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó otro paso, pasó sus brazos por detrás de las rodillas y de la espalda y la levantó. El sintió como ella intentaba alejarlo de él y gruñó bajo. Caminó a través del laberinto de pasillos puertas y escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta con el título de Hauptsturmführer, la abrió de una patada y se metió al cuarto cerrando la puerta a su paso. Depositó a la Draculina en el suelo y le señaló una puerta al fondo.

Al ver que ésta no se movió la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo hasta la puerta, la abrió y le hizo un ademán de invitación con la mano. Ella se sonrojó y tiño sus mejillas de un ligero tono rosado contra su piel blanca.

Volteó los ojos y repitió el movimiento.

- Bueno al menos dame privacidad, ¿quieres? – soltó la chica.

El Capitán bufó y se salió del baño. Escucho como la puerta se cerraba, hubo silencio y después escuchó el deslizar de la ropa de la vampiresa, entonces cayó en cuenta, ella era uno de sus objetivos, Seras Victoria, la segunda vampiro de la mansión Hellsing, después de ver lo que había hecho con la teniente Zorin Blitz todos dejaron de verla como un "objetivo más". Ella era de alta amenaza pero hace un momento no le pareció así.

El Capitán escuchó el abrir de la llave del agua, un minuto después el pop del bote de shampoo. Caminó hacía el clóset y sacó unos pantalones de combate, un cinturón y una playera blanca de lo más chica que encontró y caminó a la puerta del baño, entró silente y depositó la muda de ropa en el suelo y salió.

Volvió al clóset y él se cambió la ropa manchada de sangre. Se fundó unos pantalones de combate y una camisa negra que quedaba justa con su cuerpo musculoso.

Recordaba hacia 125 años cuándo se convirtió en soldado, todos los ejercicios exigían un gran trabajo físico y desde entonces se había mantenido en forma y ejercitándose. Se sentó a pie de la cama y recargó la cabeza. Escuchó el cesar del agua y el deslizar de las cortinas de baño.

Esperó pero no abrió los ojos. Una esencia paso frente a él e inhaló aquél aire delicioso. Una mezcla dulce combinada con pólvora y sangre.

Inhaló más profundamente y sintió el peso de la chica sobre la cama.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de la Draculina.

- Gracias… por la ropa y por lo de hace un rato… si no hubieras llegado yo… - dejó flotar la frase.

El Capitán solo asintió y estuvieron en un cómodo silencio.

La Draculina lo miró con más atención.

Tus ojos eran rojos cuando estabas allá… ahora son... azul claro – dijo mientras hacía un ademán de tocarle la cara.

Retiró la mano inmediatamente lo pensó.

- Yo… Lo siento – dijo mientras su rostro se pintaba de un rojo intenso.

El Capitán volvió a cerrar los ojos y escuchó un gruñido, miró a la chica y ésta se puso de un intenso color rojo, bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio. Hans se sentó a un lado y le hizo levantar la cara, entonces puso su muñeca frente a la boca de Seras.

La Draculina se quedó en paralizada en su lugar. Ella podía escuchar el delicioso bombeo de la sangre bajo su piel, pero se contuvo y aparto el brazo de Hans. Él, en un ágil movimiento se colocó encima de ella, permitiendo acceso completo a su cuello, Hans podía sentir la respiración de Seras contra su piel.

- ¿Estás… seguro? – preguntó nerviosa.

Él solo asintió.

Insegura la chica abrió la boca dejando ver sus colmillos blancos y filosos como navajas.

El Capitán sintió el hormigueo de su piel cuando su aliento lo rozó más cerca.

Al escuchar la sangre viajar por el cuello palpitante del hombre lobo se le hizo agua la boca. Acerco su boca y hundió los colmillos en su cuello.

El Capitán suspiró al sentir el drenar de su sangre. La Draculina lo hacía con el menor esfuerzo posible, `_intenta no dañarme' _pensó el hombre lobo y un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a su cara. Cuando el drenar de la sangre se hizo más insistente sintió un lengua de fuego lamerle la espalda, aquello resultaba excitante. La Draculina mordió más fuerte soltando un suspiro, entonces algo chocó contra sus dientes y sintió como se rompía, Hans se crispó un momento pero volvió a relajarse de inmediato.

Sintió los dientes alejarse de su cuello y ser reemplazados por una lengua, la Draculina estaba sellando las heridas.

- … gracias – dijo avergonzada.

Él solo asintió y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo recargando la cabeza en la cama.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el nombre de mi alimentador? – dijo la chica con humor.

El Capitán se quitó el collar de guerra y se lo pasó a la chica.

-Hau…haup… ¿eh? – estaba leyendo la línea de su cargo, le señalo con el pulgar la línea de abajo.

-Hans Günsche, es un buen nombre… – dijo como para ella misma.

El Capitán la miro con atención, notó que sus ojos azul intenso eran ahora de un brillante escarlata, tenía una gota de sangre en la comisura de sus labios rojos. Levantó la mano y con el pulgar le limpió la sangre.

Ella al contacto de su piel se sonrojó. Tenía una textura suave y firme.

Para ella era igual, el blanco de su piel resaltaba al lado de la acaramelada piel de Hans.

- Gracias – dijo apenada.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a recargar la cabeza en la cama. Todavía tenía esa sensación del fuego en su espalda y luchaba para controlarlo.

La Draculina se sentó a su lado silente.

Bueno dime… - parecía dudar. - ¿por qué me salvaste?

El Capitán la miró con intensidad, sus ojos azul claro (del color de la nieve en contraste con el cielo) se clavaron en los de ella color escarlata. Suspiró, la verdad ni siquiera lo sabía, simplemente había salvado al enemigo. Pero algo había cambiado, ya no sentía esa incomoda sensación de ser vigilado siempre.

- ¿Tú me protegías? – preguntó con toda inocencia.

El hombre lobo asintió.

-Gracias – dijo y bajó la mirada.

El Capitán le levantó la cara y le sonrió de un lado, la Draculina se acercó y posó sus labios contra los de él. Él se quedó paralizado ante su reacción pero quedó envuelto entre los brazos de la Draculina, cerró los brazos en torno a su cintura y le devolvió el beso. Permanecieron un momento así y una explosión cercana los interrumpió.

El Capitán se levantó inmediatamente, podía escuchar los cimientos del zeppelín crujiendo. Miró a la Draculina y le ofreció la salida, corrieron pero en un punto Seras se paró.

-Espera, tengo que ver a mi ama.

El Capitán se paró y la miró.

-Están hacia el otro lado pero tú sal de aquí - le dijo empujándolo a la salida.

El hombre lobo suspiró y dejó que ella lo guiara.

Llegaron a una gran puerta y la abrieron de una patada.

Integra estaba en un extremo del gran salón y el Major estaba del otro sentado en un gran sillón con el doctor al lado.

-Vaya, pero que grata sorpresa, un nuevo miembro de Millenium, bueno trabajo Hauptstürmfuhrer. – dijo el Major con el mismo tono burlón y despreocupado.

-Seras, ¡Qué significa esto? – gritó Integra.

- Yo te puedo explicar solo hay que acabar con esto. – dijo mientras volteaba a ver al Major.

- Bien Capitán creo que ya puede finalizar su trabajo – dijo el Major con su sonrisa del lado.

Seras miró al Capitán y vio que sus ojos se habían convertido en unos ojos con ansia de sangre, de un carmesí intenso y de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir pelo de color gris, como el de su cabello.

Dio un salto hacia adelante y todo su cuerpo se trasformó en un gigante lobo de color gris.

Gruñó en dirección hacia el Major.

-Vaya, parece que ha ocurrido un… inconveniente – dijo el hombre gordo mientras pulsaba un botón de su sillón. El Doctor oprimió el control de eliminación de traidores, y el lobo simplemente esperó la muerte con los brazos abiertos, pero las llamas nunca lo arrasaron, miró al Doctor que oprimía más veces el botón pero no funcionó. Hans cayó en cuenta, el FREAK chip, la Draculina lo había roto cuando lo mordió. Aulló.

Una barrera de cristal comenzó a ascender desde el suelo y pronto quedo cubierto. El doctor sonrió.

El lobo gruñó aún más fuerte y Seras siseó. La Draculina se colocó frente a su ama para protegerla de cualquier ataque. Su brazo poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una sombra y parecían serpientes revoloteando.

El gran lobo gris se lanzó contra el cristal pero no se quebró en añicos como esperaba.

- Gran trabajo doc. – dijo el Major.

El lobo gruño haciendo retumbar el cristal y se lanzó como una sombra, en el cristal empezaba a aparecer una gran rotura que se convertía en muchas más y más pequeñas.

El lobo volvió a estamparse contra el cristal y este comenzó a crujir en señal de ceder.

Se impulsó de nuevo y se estampó haciendo que el plexiglás se convirtiera en misiles disparados en todas direcciones. El lobo saltó el espacio que lo separaba del Major y del doctor.

Tomó al doctor es sus fauces y lo tironeo y azotó en el suelo hasta que quedó solo su tórax en su hocico. La sangre volaba por todas partes y las viseras también. Volteó a ver al Major que sacaba una pistola de su bolsillo. La gran sombra gris saltó sobre el cayéndose del sillón, en el suelo intento recoger de nuevo el arma pero una pata le rompió los huesos del antebrazo hasta dejar una masa gelatinosa como su brazo. Pisó con la otra pata su mano derecha pero algo duro interfirió su paso contra el suelo. El Major comenzó a reír.

-Vaya hasta que al fin descubrieron mi secreto

El lobo aplicó más fuerza y el brazo metálico se hizo añicos. La cara del Major se crispó en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Un robot? – preguntó Seras incrédula.

- Con que por eso no envejecía… - dijo Integra murmurando para sí misma.

El Major rompió a reír macabramente convulsionando su gordo cuerpo.

-¿Crees que un plan tan bien elaborado hubiera sido trazado con solo una vida humana? – dijo con sorna.

El lobo gruñó.

- Eres un demente, destruir Inglaterra solo por tu avaricia de conquista… maldito gordo – dijo Integra molesta.

El Major abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después los entrecerró.

-¿Destruir Inglaterra? ¿Crees que ese es mi objetivo?

Integra frunció el ceño.

-No mí querida _Fraülein _no. Destruir Inglaterra es simplemente por diversión. Destruir a tu querido Alucard ha sido mi objetivo desde el inició de la guerra.

Integra frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas se juntaron.

¿¡Dónde está Alucard? – gritó Integra. El Major la sacaba de sus casillas.

El Major rió y pareció sumido en sus pensamientos, pronto señaló con la cabeza un pequeño control tirado en el suelo. Seras alargó su brazo ahora convertido en serpientes hechas de sombras hasta tomar el control y se lo paso a Integra.

-El pequeño botón verde – dijo el Major.

Integra lo presionó y a través de las pantallas restantes se dibujó la imagen de Alucard dándose un festín de sangre.

- Nuestro Scrhödinger debe de estar en camino – y comenzó a reír de nuevo maniacamente.

La imagen de Alucard pronto empezó a transparentarse y cada uno de los ojos acomodados en su cuerpo empezaron a cerrarse, la mirada del Nosferatu se encontró distante conforme sus ojos carmesí empezaron a cerrarse también.

-¡No Alucard, no cierres los ojos, te ordeno que permanezcas en este lugar! – gritó Integra con autoridad pero con un atisbo de súplica.

-Lo siento mi ama pero esta vez no – dijo el Nosferatu y se desvaneció dejando un sello en el piso.

-No… - murmuró Integra mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Se volvió para ver al Major tirado en el suelo sin brazos sonriendo a lo ancho.

-Al fin, lo logré, Alucard finalmente desapareció, que dicha. – y rompió a reír.

Integra lo miró furibunda y caminó con paso apretado hacia el sacando una pistola de su sobaquera. Antes de que pudiera mirarla bien Integra disparó las 6 balas de su revólver en su cara, enviando pequeñas esquirlas de metal roto. La mitad de su cráneo también era de metal.

Integra se quedó con el arma empuñada apretándola con fuerza, suspiró y murmuró:

-Seras, vámonos, tu siguiente orden es llevarme a la mansión a salvo.

-Sí señora – dijo Seras mientras se adelantaba un paso, una mano la detuvo por el hombro.

Seras volteó y vio al Capitán de nuevo en su forma humana. La miró con intensidad.

- Ehh, maestra… - dijo Seras apenada.

Integra se volvió.

-Hmm… - parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. – Bien hombre lobo, ¿cómo me aseguras que no te volverás contra Hellsing como contra Millenium?

El Capitán se reclinó sobre una rodilla y puso una mano contra su pecho.

-¿quieres unirte a las tropas de Hellsing? – preguntó Integra mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de una cajita. – Seras, fuego.

Seras se adelantó un paso y prendió el encendedor.

El Capitán asintió ante la pregunta de su nueva ama.

- Seras, Capitán, su misión es llevarme a salvo hasta la mansión. Vamos.

Los sirvientes la siguieron limpiando a cualquier FREAK o ghoul que se atravesara.

Al llegar a la mansión se le otorgó una habitación al Capitán y un uniforme con la insignia de Hellsing.

Antes de salir Integra del cuarto del nuevo miembro, Hans habló.

-Disculpe señora… me preguntaba si tienen pantalones de combate como estos, me permiten pelear mucho mejor – dijo con una voz grave y profunda con un extraño acento.

- Veré que puedo hacer – dijo Integra dando una calada a su cigarro.

-Gracias señora – dijo el Capitán

**ASI CONCLUYE LA PRIMERA PARTE, ESPERO REVIEWS Y JITOMATAZOS PLIZZ xD**


	2. Süße Nacht

**Bien chicas y chicos, aquí les dejo el segundo cap. pero necesito comentarios para inspirarme y saber si hago bien esto :3 (Hellsing no me pertenece)**

Pasadas 4 semanas desde el atentado continuaba el trabajo de limpia de los FREAKS y ghouls por toda la ciudad.

Seras estaba caminando a través del pasillo para llegar al elevador, lo único que quería era tumbarse dentro de su ataúd y dormir un día entero.

Llegó al elevador y presiono el botón del nivel subterráneo. Se recargó en la pared y el elevador comenzó a zumbar. Vagó en su mente un rato y recordó la escena cuando la batalla tomaba lugar. Se entristeció al pensar que Pip había muerto defendiéndola pero también se lo agradecía mucho, recordó como su maestro disfrutaba con frialdad de la guerra y deseo poseer esa frialdad ante la muerte. Recordó su enojo y su miedo contra aquellos soldados nazis psicópatas y también recordó como se había sentido cuando el Capitán se acercó con ese imponente cuerpo, había pensado que era su fin pero él la puso a salvo y se sentía sumamente agradecida con él. Recordó las líneas de su musculoso tórax y de sus brazos. Suspiró y se dio cuenta que las puertas del elevador estaban a punto de cerrarse por estar en el piso ya un rato. Puso su mano y salió del elevador. `_Deja ya de pensar en eso' _ se dijo a sí misma y camino hasta su habitación, al llegar notó un olor fuera de lo común e instintivamente se tensó a la espera de un intruso pero vio una sombra en la esquina que se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la Draculina un poco molesta por invadir su habitación así.

Hans le estiró un bonche de hojas junto con un bolígrafo y una pequeña nota que decía:

_Seras, repórtate a mi oficina cuando termines tu informe_

_Integra._

Seras soltó un suspiro, se le había olvidado el reporte e hizo un puchero.

El Capitán al mirar su reacción sonrió de un lado.

- ¿Que te es tan gracioso? Porque seas el nuevo no recibirás mejores tratos de Integra, te lo advierto – dijo aún más molesta.

El Capitán puso su mano en su cabeza y le alborotó el rubio cabello sonriendo más ampliamente.

Seras no pudo evitar reírse y le dio un manotazo

-Anda ya vete a tu habitación, este trabajo me deja exhausta – y suspiró.

El Capitán asintió y antes de irse le dio un pequeño abrazo. Después salió por la puerta.

Seras se quedó parada ahí un momento e inhalo el aire, olía a _él. _Se sentía bien cuando los brazos del Capitán la rodeaban, se sentía segura. Pronto se deshizo del pensamiento y se tumbó en el ataúd, decidió iniciar el informe en la mañana cuándo se despertara.

Al terminar el informe Seras se dirigió al gran salón de Integra.

-Pasa – escucho del otro lado.

-Aquí está el informe señora – dijo la Draculina mientras dejaba el reporte en el gran escritorio.

-Bien Seras puedes retirarte.

-Gracias ama – dijo mientras se retiraba.

_¿Por qué no se lo dices ya de una vez? – _se escuchó una voz en el interior de la mente de Integra.

`_Bien, tal vez porque tú no se lo dijiste antes, por cierto tardaste en reportarte, Alucard.´ - _pensó Integra cerrando los ojos.

_Lo siento mi ama pero he estado ocupado encargándome de mis "yo" internos._

_`Bueno me pudiste haber dicho eso antes´ _pensó Integra frunciendo el ceño.

_Bien debo de terminar con esto_

_`Regresa Alucard, aquí eres más útil´_

_Claro que regresaré ama lo prometo._

`_Por cierto, cualquier inconveniente con respecto a Seras será solo tu responsabilidad´_

Una risa sonó y la voz desapareció, Integra suspiró y se dedicó al informe de Seras.

De regreso a su habitación Seras vio el mismo grabado en la puerta de Hans que en el zeppelín: _Hauptstürmfuhrer._

Se debatió un momento y decidió tocar a la puerta, esperaba no hallar a nadie pero la puerta se abrió y miró al Capitán, que llevaba solo unos pantalones de combate color verde oscuro y unas botas. Delineó con la mirada los músculos de su abdomen y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí y decidí saludarte – dijo mientras sonreía.

El Capitán asintió y sonrió del lado.

-Bien mejor me retiro – dijo la Draculina mientras se volteaba pero una mano la tomó por la muñeca y la movió hacía el lado contrario mientras que unos labios se encontraban con los suyos y unas manos se posaban en su cintura.

La Draculina se quedó paralizada pero se dejo envolver y enrosco sus brazos en el grueso cuello del Capitán. Pudo sentir su sonrisa contra sus labios.

Poco a poco lo estrechó más y sus labios fueron más insistentes.

El Capitán la arrastro dentro de la habitación sumidos en oscuridad por la falta de ventanas.

La Draculina dejó que el hombre lobo explorara su boca con la lengua sintiendo un estremecimiento de puro gozo mientras sus manos recorrían los anchos hombros del Capitán.

Se movieron hasta la cama acostando a la chica sobre su espalda.

El Capitán liberó sus labios y la miró profundamente, después volvió a sellar sus labios con los de ella y la Draculina se estremeció de nuevo al sentir las manos del Capitán recorrer su cintura y como su lengua se deslizaba por la extensión de su cuello y de regreso hasta llegar a su oreja, beso su cuello y después mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. La chica soltó un ligero gemido y sintió una sonrisa contra la piel de su cuello.

La Draculina enredó de nuevo sus manos en su cuello y aplastó sus labios contra los de él con urgencia, esa sensación nueva que sentía era extraña pero sabía que lo disfrutaba bastante. Poco a poco abrió las piernas sintiendo la humedad en su sexo. El hombre lobo pegó sus caderas con las de ella y pudo sentir el roce de su sexo excitado soltando otro ligero gemido. El Capitán recorrió el cuerpo de la Draculina deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, comenzó a desabotonar su uniforme y ella se sonrojó mirando hacia otro lado, el hombre lobo la observo y sonrió, la tomó por la nuca y la beso mientras que con la otra mano seguía desabotonando. La Draculina recorrió todo el musculoso pecho del hombre lobo delineando sus pliegues. EL Capitán soltó un suspiro y se pegó más contra el cuerpo de Seras. El Capitán le quitó la parte superior del uniforme a la chica y acto seguido quitó el broche de su ropa interior. Cuando removió también esa prenda la chica cubrió su pecho con las manos. `_Primera vez´ _pensó Hans. El hombre lobo tomo una muñeca de la chica y la deslizó a un lado mientras la besaba, comenzó un camino de besos hasta llegar al hueco de su garganta, continuó hacia abajo y con suavidad lamió el pezón descubierto, la Draculina dejó escapar un gemido y el Capitán sintió la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo al arquearse, muy ligeramente mordió y las manos de la chica se aferraron a su cabello gris. Delineó el contorno del cuerpo de la chica con la mano suelta y al llegar a su cintura subió más y comenzó a masajear su seno mientras que con la lengua delineaba el otro. Seras se arqueaba cada vez más mientras que el fuego la quemaba pero no la consumía.

Hans subió de nuevo la cabeza y la besó con ardor mientras que su miembro rozaba fuertemente con el sexo de la chica. La chica mordió el ancho cuello del Capitán degustando su sangre por segunda vez, el Capitán gimió ligeramente y esto soltó un ramalazo de fuego en el estómago de Seras. El Capitán deslizó su mano y comenzó a levantar la falda de la chica, rozó su entrepierna a través de la ropa interior ya mojada y delineó la forma de sus labios, la chica gimió fuertemente, ansiosa lamió la herida y continuó trazando un camino de vuelta a los labios del Capitán, los dos jadeaban mientras que el deseo invadía el ambiente.

El Capitán arrancó la ropa interior de la chica y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación, volvió a poner su mano en el mismo lugar, y la punta de sus dedos se introdujeron en su interior esperando la reacción de la chica, al ver que jadeaba fuertemente y se apretaba más, tomó eso como su permiso y se introdujo más sintiendo sus contracciones. Seras gimió de nuevo arqueando más su espalda, el Capitán la exploró mientras recorría el cuello de la Draculina con la lengua, la Draculina empezó a tensar los músculos y gimió aún más fuerte, de pronto tenso todo el cuerpo mientras se arqueaba más y contuvo la respiración, después se recargo de nuevo en su espalda con la mirada perdida. El Capitán esperó hasta que su mirada se enfocara de nuevo y la besó nuevamente, ella solo se separaba para recuperar el aliento a pesar de no necesitarlo. Poco a poco se removió los pantalones de combate y los bóxers quedando desnudo y a descubierto su cuerpo musculoso y bien torneado, se sintió bien al ver que la chica se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con ganas, el se acomodó entre sus piernas y lentamente se fue acercando, su miembro tocó la húmeda entrepierna y lo excitó al igual que a ella, cuidadosamente se introdujo dentro de ella, sintió como las manos de la Draculina lo empujaban hacia atrás pero él tomó su muñeca y la puso en su hombro, sintió la resistencia de la chica y empujó un poco más, miró a la chica con un poco de preocupación al ver su gesto de dolor. Con el pulgar intentó relajar las arrugas de tensión en su cara y dejó que se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella. Repentinamente las piernas de la Draculina se tensaron y sintió sus manos empujándolo hacia ella y el siguió introduciéndose mientras le acariciaba la cara. La Draculina sintió el deslizar dentro de ella y el placer comenzó a formarse dentro de ella nuevamente. El Capitán comenzó suaves las embestidas, la sentía estrecha y húmeda, pronto un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, Seras estaba en _sus_ brazos, _él _era el que estaba dentro de ella, ella se le estaba entregando a _él _y no a Alucard como había pensado antes. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, Seras se aferraba al cabello gris del Capitán mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su musculoso hombro. Jadeaba y gemía mientras el placer la invadía más y más. El Capitán podía sentir como las paredes de la Draculina se contraían y lo llenaban de placer, el también comenzó a gemir contra el hombro de ella, las embestidas aumentaron más de intensidad y frecuencia, la Draculina lo volteó quedando ella arriba, Hans se desconcertó por un momento pero la tomó de la cintura y pudo sentir como la penetraba más profundamente, suspiraron los dos y ahora la chica controlaba las embestidas, ella delineó el pecho del Capitán con la lengua. Las embestidas aumentaron de intensidad y pronto los dos se encontraban gimiendo, los músculos del Capitán comenzaron a tensarse y pronto se envaró, al explotar dentro de ella, la Draculina gimió y su espalda se arqueó aún más, se recargó en el pecho de Hans y le besó el cuello mientras él la envolvía en sus brazos.

-Yo… Hans – dijo Seras con la voz ronca debido a la excitación.

El la estrechó más y le beso el cabello.

**comentarios PLIZZZZZZZZZZZ :3**


	3. Schweiz

**BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA xD AQUÍ LES TENGO EL 3ER CAPÍTULO, Y EN VERDAD APRECIO SUS COMENTARIOS :3 SIE WEITER**

En el despacho de Integra.

_Mi ama, ¿crees que deba decírselo?_

Integra suspiró y dejó de rascar el papel con la pluma.

_`Depende de ti Alucard, ya te advertí´_

_Bueno al parecer se la pasan bastante bien_

_Qué raro que los hayas espiado a través de los pensamientos de Seras ¿no?_

Integra sonrió y Alucard bufó.

`_Bien bien, estas en todo tu derecho de decirle que su romance puede tener…consecuencias por el hecho de ser una Draculina única´_

_Sabes, creo que dejare a los dos en paz, veamos que sucede…_

Y la voz se desvaneció, Integra se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, aquello no le gustaba ni pizca pero sabía que no era de su incumbencia la relación entre una vampiro y un hombre lobo de más de 150 años.

`_Veamos que es lo que pasa´_

El Capitán y Seras caminaban en silencio por el pasillo camino a la gran oficina de Integra, al llegar el humo del tabaco fue más fuerte.

Integra dejo su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se dirigió a sus sirvientes.

-Hemos tenido reportes sobre supuestos ghouls atacando una pequeña aldea en Suiza, irán hacia las montañas y repórtense en cuanto lleguen-

-¡Sí señora! – dijo Seras con firmeza.

Hans asintió.

-Vaya aquí todo es verde- dijo Seras mientras miraba por la ventanilla del jet.

El Capitán se recargó con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y suspiró, todo era bastante tranquilo ahora.

El jet aterrizó y viajaron unos kilómetros más hasta llegar a un sendero que conducía al bosque.

-A partir de aquí van por su cuenta, el pueblo esta a unos 20 minutos en caballo pero preferimos no arriesgarnos – dijo el guía y regresó a su puesto.

Seras y el Capitán caminaron en silencio un rato.

-Vaya que aburrido es esto, te propongo algo, una carrera hasta las afueras del pueblo

Seras echo a correr y el Capitán cambio a su forma de lobo, en unos segundos la empató, Seras miró al lobo gris y este pareció sonreír, Seras apretó el paso pero el Capitán le mantenía el paso sin esfuerzo. Al llegar al lugar designado Seras se cruzó de brazos y le saco la lengua. El Capitán rió bajo y se quitó la mochila de la espalda y comenzó a montar la tienda de campaña.

El Capitán habló por primera vez frente a Seras.

-¿Quieres pasarme eso por favor?

Sintió la mirada de la Draculina en la espalda y volteó, se encontró con la mirada incrédula de la chica y sonrió en sus adentros.

Extendió la mano para que le pasase la varilla pero al ver que se había quedado parada ahí la recogió el mismo. Colocó la última varilla y la tienda quedó hecha, era tan grande como para que 10 personas adultas quedaran cómodas.

Extendió el Sleeping Bag dentro y dejó las cosas de la chica en el ataúd que habían empacado.

Salió y a pesar del frío de la montaña tomó una botella de agua y se la echó en la cara.

La Draculina encendió una fogata y se sentaron.

-¿por qué nunca habías hablado cuando estaba yo presente? - preguntó Seras entrecerrando los ojos.

- Supongo que fue la disciplina, ¿a qué viene la pregunta? – dijo el Capitán mientras se recargaba en un tronco.

Notó como la chica se ruborizaba y se preguntó que estaría pensando.

La chica entró a la casa de campaña y miro sus cosas ordenadas en el ataúd y el sleeping bag en el suelo, escuchó el abrir de la lona de la entrada.

-La verdad no me molesta dormir en el suelo, enserio – dijo la chica avergonzada

El Capitán sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estoy bastante acostumbrado

-Gracias

El Capitán se acostó en el Sleeping Bag con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Miró el techo un rato y cerró los ojos.

No concilió el sueño y se levantó, a pesar del frío el solo llevaba unos pantalones y sus botas al salir de la tienda.

Se sentó en un tronco cercano, miró la luna tan cerca, un deseo de correr libre y sin parar creció dentro de él, sintió las convulsiones en su cuerpo y se convirtió en el gigante lobo gris. Echó a correr por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, los animales le rehuían pero no se detuvo, corrió lo que le pareció una eternidad pero disfrutaba el impacto del suelo contra sus patas. Al llegar a un risco olisqueó el aire y localizó a algunos ghouls sueltos, avanzó y vio como se empujaban para comer del cadáver de una persona. Tomó al primero por la pierna y lo aventó contra el muro de piedra, al segundo le aplasto la cara con las patas y al tercero lo rebano con sus afiladas garras. Al ver que el trabajo estaba hecho regresó al campamento en dónde encontró a Seras sentada en una piedra de unos 4 metros de altura en el otro extremo del campamento. La miró fijamente, su piel blanquecina y lisa olía deliciosamente bien, su textura era perfecta, pronto Hans aspiró más profundamente el aire degustando el olor a _ella._

La chica lo escuchó y lo miró de vuelta, tenía los ojos azules de nuevo. Ella bajó de la piedra con una agilidad propia de un vampiro y se acercó a Hans en un santiamén.

Lo olió y se paró un paso atrás.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Salí a correr y me encontré con algunos ghouls. Los hice pedazos y regresé.

-debiste avisarme – suspiró y luego miró a la luna -. No he podido dormir, soñé con mi mamá...

Hans la miró interrogativamente y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, brillante como la plata. Con el dorso de la mano le enjugó la lágrima y ella lo abrazó, a decir verdad bastante fuerte, pero a él no le importo y la envolvió con sus brazos.

-Debo irme, pronto amanecerá – dijo Seras encaminándose a la tienda de campaña.

-¿Quieres que sepulte el ataúd?

-Si no te importa, gracias – dijo mientras le sonreía.

El Capitán comenzó a cavar un hoyo de 2 metros de profundidad y después llevó el ataúd, lo deposito en el fondo, era un ataúd débil para salir de el sin dificultad.

La draculina miró el ataúd, miró la luna una vez más y se adentró en el ataúd. Al cerrarse la tapa Hans comenzó a depositar la tierra de nuevo. Cuando terminó se fue al Sleeping Bag y concilió el sueño enseguida.

Al atardecer, cuando el sol estaba ya oculto en las montañas, Seras salió del ataúd con una fuerza demoledora.

Hans se sobresaltó y sacó el cuchillo de combate, se colocó en una rodilla y miró las astillas del ataúd y la tierra volar por los aires.

Enfundó el cuchillo y se acercó a trote a ella. Se estaba limpiando el uniforme cuándo sintió los cálidos labios de Hans posarse en los suyos, fríos como la nieve.

Ese beso dulce y tierno pasó a ser desenfrenado y apasionado. Jadeando Seras dijo contra los labios del Capitán:

-La misión -. Se separaron y se equiparon, Hans llevaba sus Mauser C96 y su cuchillo de combate mientras que Seras llevaba el _"Harkonnen"_.

Se acercaron a la aldea, las casas estaban destruidas salvo los cimientos, había cristales regados por doquier y sangre seca manchaba las paredes y el suelo de piedra.

Los ghouls comenzaron a salir, eran más de los que esperaban, eran demasiados, pegaron las espaldas y comenzaron a disparar sin piedad. Los ghouls caían pero uno nuevo los reemplazaba. Seras comenzó a desesperarse, eran demasiados incluso para ellos dos. El tiempo que le llevaba recargar era demasiado, los rodearon y pronto los separaron, cada uno lidiaba con un grupo distinto de ghouls.

El capitán disparaba a diestra y siniestra recargando tan rápido como podía, cuando se agotaron sus cargadores peleo con puños y piernas, sus patadas eran tan poderosas que partían a los ghouls como mantequilla, sus puños destrozaban cráneos, Seras mordía y arrancaba miembros salpicando sangre por todos lados pero el círculo se estrechó hasta que Hans no pudo verla.

La chica soltó un grito agudo – Haaansss!-.

El hombre lobo intentó abrirse paso pero los ghouls le impedían moverse siquiera.

-¡Seras! – gritó por encima de los quejidos de los ghouls.

Un rugido proveniente debajo de la masa de ghouls le hizo vibrar la cabeza y acto seguido los ghouls salieron hechos pedazos al aire como títeres, el fleco del rubio cabello de Seras impedía verle los ojos, pero un fulgor rojo ardiente se notaba aún en la oscuridad. El brazo oscuro como la noche serpenteante estaba en lugar de su brazo normal. Caminó hacia los ghouls y mientras se acercaban ella los desmembraba en cachos irregulares y los mandaba a volar. Incluso los ghouls que batallaban con Hans atacaron a Seras dejando al capitán unos cuantos. Seras reía maniacamente mientras la sangre le salpicaba el uniforme y la cara.

-Esto es lo que se ganan por basuras, son una mierda y con ella deberían estar, no son más que desperdicios.

Arrancó 3 cabezas y 4 torsos más, los ghouls estaban acabados, no quedaba ninguno de pie, cabezas brazos, partes del cuerpo irreconocibles cubrían el suelo.

Hans miró a Seras desde distancia mientras ésta goteaba sangre de los brazos, la sombra que tenía de brazo dio lugar a un brazo normal con la piel blanca. Aquella visión era tan letal, ella era letal, se preguntó porque no había echo eso con los soldados de el Major. Ella lo miró y un rojo como las llamas brillaba en sus ojos. Ella se acercó dando grandes zancadas y estampó su cuerpo contra el de él de una manera tan excitante que Hans no pudo contenerse, la besó apasionadamente mientras rozaba su miembro contra el húmedo centro de la Draculina.

La cargó y ella le rodeó con las piernas permitiéndole acercarse más. Hans subió las rocas con agilidad y llegaron al campamento, ni siquiera se acercaron a la casa de campaña. Hans recargó contra la piedra a Seras mientras recorría sus labios con la lengua. Seras se deleitaba con su roce pero pronto estuvo ansiosa de más y sin pensarlo le arrancó la playera a Hans haciéndola jirones.

Hans la embistió por encima de la ropa aplastando a Seras entre él y la gran roca, ella gimió en respuesta y excito aún más al capitán.

El capitán arrancó la ropa de la chica dejándola regada en el suelo. Se quitó los pantalones a patadas y la penetró tan fuerte como pudo, gimieron fuertemente mientras el capitán embestía rápido y fuerte, sintió a Seras venirse y el estaba a punto, cuándo menos lo esperaba la Draculina lo mordió y el no pudo evitar venirse violentamente, jadeando dejó a la chica sobre su espalda, la beso momentáneamente y ella volvió a beber su sangre, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo.

El capitán pronto comenzó a embestirla de nuevo mientras ella arqueaba la espalda. Hans colocó su mano en la espalda de la chica para mantenerla en aquella posición, mientras pasaba sus labios por su abdomen. Seras se estremeció y se corrió por segunda vez, Hans sintió la presión contra su miembro y los músculos se le tensaron, embistió dos veces más y se vino nuevamente, mientras Seras se arqueaba aún más y ella también cayó desplomada y agotada en el suelo.

El cuerpo del Capitán estaba lleno de sudor a pesar del frío mientras que el cuerpo de Seras seguía seco, solo que ella jadeaba también.

Se tumbó a un lado y ella se recargo en su pecho, los dos quedaron en silencio.

-¿A qué han venido tus ganas tan desesperadas? – preguntó Hans mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No lo sé... simplemente el sabor de la sangre y el verte ahí tan... perfecto y a mi disposición, ni siquiera lo pensé.

Hans continuó acariciando el rubio cabello de la chica.

Sonrió pensando de nuevo en que ella le pertenecía a _él_, y si Alucard la reclamaba tendría que enfrentarse contra él hasta la muerte.

Se levantó junto con Seras y se vistieron con una muda de ropa nueva. Hans tomó una de las cajas de supplies que había y se la acabó. Seras a pesar de haber tomado la sangre de Hans bebió una unidad de sangre que estaba en una hielera.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron después de levantar el campamento para llegar a tiempo al Jet, Seras se fue en una parte blindada en donde tenían su ataúd.

Hans se quedó mirando por la ventanilla y se quedó dormido.

**QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ? REVIEWS? pLIZZ :3 INCITENME A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA X3**


	4. Verräter

**Si, YO SE QUE ES MUY CORTO, PERO LO QUE SIGUE ESTA PARA BABEAR MUCHO, ESTO LO SUBÍ PARA QUE NO SE ME PIERDAN Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA NO TARDO NADA EN SUBIR LO QUE SIGUE :3 Hellsing no es mío ._. xD**

Al llegar era la madrugada y Seras estaba ya fuera del ataúd. Se presentaron ante Integra y dieron su informe, Integra apago su cigarrillo y los despachó.

_- Bien ¿cuándo detendrás esto? _

_`Ya te lo advertí Alucard, yo no pienso mover ni un dedo'_

_-hmmm no me parece bien, tal vez deba intervenir_

Integra escuchó el tono de su voz y solo llego a una conclusión: Celos.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras escogía su respuesta.

'_Bien Alucard, pero estas seguro que no estas poniendo tus sentimientos de por medio ¿verdad?_

_-No, yo... tengo que irme Integra._

'_Adiós, Alucard'_

Integra soltó una risita y después se recargó en el respaldo de la amplia silla. Le daba pendiente el estado de Seras pero había dicho que no movería un dedo, y quería ver a Alucard perder en un ámbito tan desconocido para él.

Integra se paseaba por uno de los jardines mientras pensaba si en verdad las historias y rumores sobre el estado extraño de una Draculina única serían ciertos. ¿Sería cierto que podría quedar embarazada? Alucard afirmaba que solo había sucedido con un Nosferatu, él mismo. Pero que ella había optado por el suicidio, se había incinerado junto con su ataúd, en donde yacía su pacto con la oscuridad.

No era posible que un hombre lobo siquiera firmara un "tratado de paz" con los vampiros.

Estaba tan absorta que no notó que Seras estaba sentada en la fuente de los jardines, se debatió un momento en ir y decirle las posibles consecuencias pero no iba a perder contra Alucard.

Se acercó y Seras le dedico una reverencia, le hizo un gesto a que se sentara y ella encendió un cigarrillo.

-Seras, he estado observando y veo que tú y Hans rondan con algo, ¿no es así?

La cara de la chica cruzó de la incógnita a la vergüenza, y su cara se puso de un rojo profundo.

-¿por qué me pregunta eso señora? – preguntó avergonzada.

-Bien porque has estado más feliz de lo normal, y no digo que sea malo, y la verdad es que hueles a él.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, al parecer la Draculina se lo tomaba más enserio.

-Solo quiero advertirte Seras, que espero que sepas que estas haciendo, ¿vale?

-Si, mi ama.

Integra se levantó y dejo a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos.

_Por un momento pensé que se lo dirías._

_` ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Te dije que no movería un solo dedo, además no me parece justo que los espíes a través de los pensamientos de Seras, debería llamarte depravado, ¿o tienes algún otro motivo?_

_Claro que no mi ama... ¿debería?_

_No, bien Alucard esperó y vuelvas pronto._

Caminó hasta su despacho y se recostó, era muy aburrido desde que Walter la había traicionado, apretó el puño y golpeó la mesa.

_-¿Por qué Walter? –_

_**Ihre Geduld wird belohnt... NOS LEEMOS ;)**  
_


	5. Ruhetag

Seras se paseó por el enorme jardín de la mansión Hellsing. Estaba pensando en las palabras de Integra. Parecían demasiado misteriosas, dejaban un aire de preocupación.

En un gran roble encontró a Hans con un libro en las manos, sus sentidos sobrehumanos le permitían leer con la tenue luz lunar. Al acercarse notó que el Capitán inhalaba el aire y la volteó a ver, dejó el libro en el suelo y en un parpadeo ya estaba frente a la Draculina.

-¿Que tal tu paseo? - preguntó en un susurró Hans.

El tono de su voz y el calor de su cuerpo causaban una reacción inmediata en Seras. Sus colmillos se desplegaron en señal de su gozo.

-Reconfortante – Integra habló conmigo.

El Capitán se enderezó y la miró con interrogación.

-No te preocupes, simplemente fueron unas cuantas palabras.

- Ah bien, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-Claro, vamos.

Los dos se recargaron en el gran roble, Hans continuó leyendo pero Seras solo se recargó en el y cerró los ojos, escuchando los latidos y respiraciones del Capitán. Al llegar a 300 latidos comenzó a escuchar más y más fuerte el bombeo del corazón de Hans, abrió los ojos y miró la palpitante vena de su musculoso cuello, Hans ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

La Draculina comenzó a acercarse al flujo de sangre inhalando el aroma a bosque y madera con ese toque salvaje. Sus colmillos estaban totalmente desplegados pero en vez de morder directamente, lamió toda la extensión del cuello. El Capitán suspiró y dejó el libro a un lado, la miró con deseo pero se contuvo.

- Wollen du einen Geschmack?

La Draculina lo miró con interrogación y el acercó su cuello. Sin dudar hundió los colmillos en su cuello arrancándole esa sensación que le resultaba tan excitante. Seras se removió hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Continuó drenando pequeños sorbos para no debilitar a Hans, pero pronto se hizo más insistente y con un esfuerzo enorme se separo de su cuello. Tenía las manos en los anchos hombros del Capitán y jadeaban los dos. Seras podía sentir la creciente _necesidad _del Capitán y sonrió a sus adentros por causarle eso. Aunque la verdad ella lo quería dejar pasar, algo se removía en su interior ansiando por más.

Pero no hubo necesidad de pedirlo, Hans se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, caminaron (más rápido que cualquier humano) hasta llegar a los niveles subterráneos, donde estaban las habitaciones. Llegaron a la habitación de la Draculina cerrando el seguro tras ellos. Hans levantó a Seras y la colocó sobre el escritorio mientras la besaba con intensidad. Seras se separó de Hans y mordió su lóbulo de la oreja, él sin notarlo la embistió ligeramente. Seras lo aprisionó entre sus piernas mientras lo besaba, le quitó la playera y deslizó los dedos con el más fino roce por su pecho desnudo. Hans suspiró de gozo y también removió la camisa del uniforme de Seras, pero ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle el sostén, la deseaba demasiado en ese momento, le levantó la falda oscura y le arrancó las bragas con los dientes, Seras sonrió lujuriosamente y paso sus uñas por la torneada espalda de Hans, sin pensarlo de nuevo la embistió más fuerte arrancando un gemido de ella. Antes de que el Capitán se pudiera quitar los pantalones Seras o tomó por la muñeca, deslizó de nuevo sus dedos por los muslos de Hans y después muy ligeramente apretó en su entrepierna, Seras se deleitó al escuchar los gemidos del Hans y continuó manipulando. Hans se debatía entre dejarla y venirse o tomar el control. Pero cada que tomaba una decisión el placer le borraba la mente por completo. Estaba a punto y Seras se acercó al oído de Hans.

-Dime que tanto te gusta... – la voz cargada de lujuria.

Acto seguido lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y después de morderlo el Capitán no aguantó más, explotó y se recargó en el hombro de Seras jadeando, pensaba que la tenía en su control y el todavía tenía los pantalones puestos y se había corrido. Pero no perdió un solo segundo, se arrancó los pantalones y los boxers y besó a Seras con demasiada urgencia, ella respondió por igual y al sentir el deslizar de Hans dentro de ella sintió como se tensaba su espalda al contacto, se recargó en el hombro del hombre lobo mientras rasguñaba su espalda y sentía a Hans más profundamente. Los dos podían sentir el fuego quemándolos a carne viva, borrando todo lo demás, Hans estaba empapado en sudor mientras la Draculina continuaba con su cuerpo inmutable, las embestidas aumentaron de fuerza e intensidad y los gemidos resonaban en la habitación, Seras apretó más los muslos y el roce ahora causo que el Capitán se viniera por segunda vez y un segundo después la Draculina.

Los dos terminaron jadeando en busca de aire, el ambiente se sentía bochornoso, la Draculina se metió a la regadera y Hans pensó en unírsele, pero estaba por salir el sol y ella necesitaba descansar. Salió de la habitación y a velocidad sobrehumana llegó a su habitación y también se duchó, se acostó y lo último que vio era el oscuro techo de su cuarto.


	6. Begrüßen Vampir

**FINALMENTE TERMINE ESTE PEQUEÑO FRAGMENTO DE LA HISTORIA, DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN (HELLSING NO ME PERTENECE ._.)**

**P.D. Hans es jodidamente sensual *drool* :3**

La enorme explosión en el atardecer tomó a Hellsing desprevenido, el ala oeste de la gran mansión había recibido un misil lanzado desde el otro lado del enorme patio.

Todavía no se ocultaba el sol por lo que Hans fue solitario al despacho de Integra.

-¿Alguna idea de quienes sean los intrusos? – preguntó Integra con un cigarro en la mano.

Hans negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, elimina la amenaza hombre lobo, es prioridad.

Hans desapareció de la vista de Integra mientras ella se volvía a recargar en el enorme sillón de cuero.

Al llegar al patio el hombre lobo olfateó el aire, entonces los detectó y corrió hacia la masa de hombres que le disparaban sin cesar, pero un segundo antes que lograran impactar en su cuerpo se desvanecía como el polvo.

Podía sentir la adrenalina correr en sus venas mientras la vista se le hacía más brillante. Tomó a los primeros dos hombres de la línea y los pulverizó chocando sus cabezas que salpicaron su playera y su cara. Hans saltó sobre otro rompiéndole las costillas con sus pesadas botas. Giró sobre sí mismo mientras de un puñetazo le volaba la mandíbula a otro soldado. Eran mercenarios contratados.

Una bala impacto en su pierna pero ni siquiera lo atravesó. Con una mano levantó al hombre responsable mientras lo ahorcaba y le rompió el cuello. Dos hombres se le tiraron encima mientras intentaban inmovilizarlo, caminó con ellos dos encima y de espaldas los estampó contra un árbol. A uno se le rompió la espina y a otro la cadera.

A lo lejos divisó otro batallón y corrió, a varios metros antes de llegar sacó su cuchillo de caza que se había quedado cuando era miembro de Millenium. Con increíble velocidad se adelantó mientras rebanaba los cuellos de aquellos mercenarios, el último gemía y se quejaba, estaba paralizado de miedo y sudaba mientras mantenía el arma apuntada al hombre lobo. Hans se acercó dos pasos y al mercenario se le cayó el arma de las manos.

Sin pensarlo se echó a correr mientras Hans pensaba en como matarlo, simplemente sacó la gran Mauser y le disparó en la cabeza, un enorme hoyo se le hizo en donde iba el ojo. Quedaban dos grupos de hombres más, así que camino al penúltimo. Los mercenarios estaban de rodillas apuntándolo y amenazándolo, pero el siguió caminando. Ninguna bala penetraba en su dura piel y el cansancio era minúsculo. En un fluido movimiento desapareció de la vista de los tiradores mientras se recargaba en una rama justo encima de ellos. Con sigilo cayó en el césped con un sonido hueco, le tapó la boca y le cortó la garganta al primero, al segundo le rompió el cuello, pero el sonido alertó a uno de los tiradores y volteó disparando una ráfaga de balas. Hans las esquivó y de un golpe en el estómago lo perforó, mientras veía su mano ensangrentada atravesando el cuerpo del mercenario un dolor agudo y ardiente creció desde su hombro mientras el proyectil lo clavaba en un grueso árbol. Una flecha brillante estaba clavada en su hombro mientras lo quemaba a carne viva, solo se le ocurría una respuesta; Plata.

Sentía como la flecha plateada le quitaba fuerza vital y la tomó con una mano mientras lo quemaba, de un tirón la arrancó y la tiro lejos, gruñía de furia, iba a descuartizar al causante, destrozó a los hombres con fuertes patadas partiéndolos a mitades. Escuchó el aire silbar de nuevo y esquivó la segunda flecha, olfateó el aire y le pareció un olor familiar, lo siguió a lo largo de un sendero.

Entonces se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Seras olía la sangre aún dentro de su ataúd, solo era cuestión de segundos para que pudiera salir sin preocupaciones, pero cada segundo se le astillaba más hondo en las costillas.

Con un rugido salió del ataúd y fue directo a la oficina de Integra.

En su escritorio había una pesada revolver cromada con balas bendecidas.

-Veo que ya te levantaste, busca al Capitán y ayúdalo, tu misión prioritaria es evitar que dañen más la mansión y elimina la amenaza tan rápido como puedan.

-Sí señora – dijo Seras mientras se desvanecía.

Integra estaba calmada, su pensamiento la reconfortaba:

'_No puede haber un ataque peor que el de Millenium' _

Seras pronto divisó una masa de hombres armados que la apuntaban, se dirigió a ellos sin dudar mientras esquivaba las veloces balas, al llegar disparó el enorme Harkonnen destrozando a 4 hombres con una sola bala. Mientras recargaba el arma un mercenario le disparó con una magnum 44 y esta le impacto en el brazo mientras Seras gemía de dolor. La potente pistola había logrado un daño masivo, pero ella no era humana.

_Boom._

Cayeron muertos otros 6 hombres mientras Seras trataba de controlar el impulso de saciar su sed de sangre.

Tomó un cadáver del cuello de la camisa y lamió la sangre que había en su cuello salpicado. Sin darse cuenta había desgarrado su carne y tomaba impulsivamente la sangre que emanaba de la herida. Un sonido distrajo su atención, alguien se acercaba y le erizaba el vello de la nuca, pero a pesar de sentirlo no podía verlo, oírlo o siquiera olerlo. Una mano le tocó el hombro y en cuanto volteó ni siquiera el suelo se había marcado de pisadas. `_La guerra me hace daño´ _fue lo que pensó la Draculina.

Un cambio en la corriente del aire trajo un olor demasiado apetecible y lo reconoció inmediatamente, olía a la sangre de Hans, trotó por el césped siguiendo el olor hasta que llegó a un sendero y divisó una sombra, pero era demasiado pequeña para ser la silueta de Hans, tenía una ballesta en la mano y apuntaba hacia Hans. Dio dos grandes pasos y justo antes de inmovilizar al atacante éste se volteó clavándole una daga en el muslo haciéndola retroceder, un segundo después silbó el aire y un objeto le había atravesado el estómago, sellándola con el árbol de atrás. El atacante era una mujer, su cara estaba destrozada y deforme cubierta por algunas vendas llenas de sangre, el cabello era muy corto y llevaba una cruz de los miembros de Iscariote.

Parece que te tendré que matar a ti también – dijo la mujer con una horrible pronunciación, sus mejillas estaban hechas trizas.

Seras se concentraba en la flecha clavada en su abdomen, dolía demasiado para ser una flecha normal.

Sin aviso la mujer disparó otras tres flechas, dos se le clavaron en los muslos y la restante en su brazo derecho, la Draculina sintió sus piernas fallar pero las flechas la mantenían sujeta al árbol. Se sentía cada vez más débil y apenas lograba escuchar el rugido procedente del pecho de hombre lobo.

Eso te mantendrá quieta – dijo la mujer mientras le daba la espalda de nuevo.

Se acercó a Hans mientras desenfundaba un brillante cuchillo fino y filoso.

Aún tengo las cicatrices de la última batalla perro, así que te propongo un trato, _Quid pro quo. _Pasó el cuchillo por la playera de Hans y de un movimiento la cortó dejando a descubierto el torso del lobo.

Con el más fino de los roces el cuchillo tocó la piel de Hans mientras esta ardía dejando la línea de piel quemada por donde pasaba el cuchillo. Presionando más la mujer cortó una línea en diagonal cruzando por toda la longitud del torso de Hans. El rugido que surgió de su garganta era una mezcla entre rabia y dolor acumulándose poco a poco. Con una estocada clavó el cuchillo en su pierna muy cerca de donde se encontraba la flecha clavada produciendo un dolor indescriptible, Hans sintió la pierna fallarle.

Seras miraba todo desde atrás mientras luchaba contra las flechas de plata, tomó la del brazo izquierdo y de un tirón la sacó haciéndola gritar del dolor, jadeante tomó la flecha de su pierna izquierda, pasando de un jadeo a otro grito logró sacar la segunda flecha, la tercera flecha salió mientras ella caía de rodillas inhalando y exhalando tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía. Un aullido de dolor del Capitán le cayó como un balde de agua fría y saltó encima de la mujer. Ésta la pateó intentando quitársela de encima pero el cuerpo de Seras era duro como el concreto. Seras lanzó una mordida a su cuello pero se encontró con el brazo de la mujer. De un tirón le arrancó un pedazo de carne y la atacante gritó de dolor, con el cuchillo dio una estocada pero Seras brincó dos metros atrás, en cuanto la mujer levantó la ballesta y apuntó a la Draculina, un enorme cañón le apuntó en la sien y Seras escuchó el susurro de Hans.

- Esta vez, no tendrás tanta suerte

_Boom._

La mujer cayó en el suelo con un golpe hueco y literalmente sin la mitad de la cara, en un silencio pesado el hombre lobo y la Draculina recogieron los cuerpos destrozados y los juntaron en una pila, Integra ordeno que los quemaran, y así fue.

El Capitán estaba sentado cerca del fuego pero Seras estaba alejada, la batalla le había impactado un poco, en especial el odio de aquella mujer. Antes de abrir la boca un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna entera y sus sentidos se agudizaron por instinto, entonces reconoció la presencia de su maestro, esto la hizo sonreír, le faltaba aquella soberbia por parte de Alucard y por más extraño que fuera, lo echaba de menos.

Pero Hans no reaccionó igual, en un parpadeo estaba convertido en el enorme lobo gris, olfateaba el aire y echó a correr a una velocidad en la que solo era una silueta de pelo.

Seras corrió tras él y al llegar al despacho de Integra la puerta estaba abierta, Alucard estaba arrodillado frente a su ama con la cabeza agachada, Integra lo miraba fijamente.

-Bienvenido, Midian.

-Un gusto estar de nuevo aquí, mi ama.

-Maestro… - susurró Seras.

**OMFG LLEGÓ ALUCARD :O QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA *LEVANTA LAS CEJAS INSINUADORAMENTE* NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ;) ATT. FEUERENGEL**


	7. Erinnerungen

**LISTO, ACTUALICE, ME ESCURRÍ EL CEREBRO *BABEA* PERO YA ESTA XD ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTO AL RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS :3**

Sin aviso Integra se cortó un dedo y el olor de su sangre pura hizo reacción inmediata en el viejo vampiro.

-Debes estar hambriento después de todo este tiempo

Alucard lamió la sangre del dedo de su maestra, pero la paz se rompió.

El lobo gris había embestido al vampiro destrozando la ventana y cayendo varios pisos abajo.

-¡Maestro! – gritó Seras mientras saltaba desde la ventana.

El lobo había arrancado un brazo del cuerpo de Alucard mientras éste reprimía el dolor pero sonreía ampliamente.

Con el otro brazo sacó la enorme Jackal y disparó 6 veces, las cuales el enorme lobo esquivó con un rápido movimiento. Antes de detener a Hans el lobo desgarró la pierna de Alucard dejándola hecha jirones de carne y músculo.

De un golpe hizo trastabillar al lobo hacia atrás, Alucard se regeneraba velozmente, Hans regresó a su silueta humana pero continuaba cubierto de pelo y su cara seguía siendo lobuna.

Sacó la enorme Mauser C69 y comenzó a disparar, pero Alucard dejaba que las balas lo impactaran causando daños masivos. Pero el vampiro se disponía a mirarlo y seguir disparando. La última bala del cargador del Midian le dio al Capitán en un brazo, el sonido de su carne quemándose le encogió el estómago a la Draculina y deleitó a su Maestro.

Hans se adelantó al mismo tiempo que Alucard, el puño del Capitán trituró las costillas del lado derecho del vampiro mientras que éste había perforado la carne del hombre lobo con su mano. Se separaron de un salto. Alucard sangraba de la boca y se agarraba un costado, su sonrisa mostraba sus afilados colmillos. El hombro de Hans tenía un hoyo pero ya comenzaba a sanarse rápidamente.

Apenas siguiendo el trazo del movimiento, la fuerte patada de Hans partió a Alucard como mantequilla dejando ver su corazón, pulmones y órganos internos, sus costillas estaban incompletas y su cara era de estupefacción, pero sólo duró un momento.

Pronto el vampiro se comenzó a reír.

-Esto es divertido… - dijo mientras los sellos en sus guantes brillaban de un rojo encendido.

Un sonido desagradable se produjo del cuerpo del vampiro antes de que pasara a ser insectos y sangre, las sombras rojizas que emanaban de su cuerpo se transformaron en formas extrañas y cientos de ojos se abrieron, las sombras tomaron forma de un enorme perro traído desde el mismo Infierno, de las sombras surgió la mano de Alucard con su arma y disparó varias veces, Hans las esquivó de nuevo.

La risa maniaca del Empalador sonó y su voz surgió desde las sombras.

Prepárate animal, el Infierno te espera – dijo Alucard mientras se perdía de nuevo, los dos enormes caninos rugieron e hicieron vibrar las ventanas de la mansión.

-¡Deténganse!, es una orden – dijo Integra con una voz firme y superior.

Los dos seguían tensados y se miraban, ignorando incluso a su maestra las dos enormes sombras saltaron hacia adelante, pero dos estacas punzantes y dolorosas los clavaron a los dos en el suelo.

Seras estaba entre los dos, sus ojos eran de un brillante carmesí y las sombras que reemplazaban su brazo clavaban a los dos veteranos en el suelo, impidiéndoles moverse.

Que coraje el tuyo, chica policía – dijo Alucard pasando de nuevo a su forma semi-humana. Tenía una amplia sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

-Maestro, mi nombre es Seras – dijo la chica.

-Los tres a mi oficina, en este instante – dijo Integra caminando de vuelta a la mansión.

Integra iba adelante, atrás de ella y pendiente estaba la Draculina, y detrás estaba Alucard y Hans, luchando por no matarse en ese mismo instante.

Al llegar Integra rodeó su escritorio, pero en vez de sentarse les dio la espalda y miró por el ventanal, comenzaba a llover.

Seras se encontraba a unos metros de Integra, mientras Alucard se había sentado y había puesto los pies en el escritorio. Hans se quedó en la entrada de la gran habitación.

-Acaban de desobedecer una orden directa, y eso conlleva a un castigo, para ambos.

Alucard miraba por la ventana, estaba enfadado, Integra le había pegado en donde más odiaba, durante 3 semanas había estado haciendo misiones de reconocimiento, odiaba esas misiones, nunca se divertía, lo único que podía esperar eran insignificantes ghouls que significaban una mierda para el.

La chica policía estaba a un lado, era la primera vez que iba acompañado, eso le proporcionaba al menos un poco de alivio.

Pero la que saldría mal parada seria Seras, su maestro la estaría molestando para no aburrirse.

Estaban caminando por un sendero, y llegaron a una pequeña capilla. Seras se quedó estupefacta.

-Que nostálgica es esta noche, ¿no es así chica policía?

La pequeña capilla estaba en ruinas desde aquella noche, en donde vio morir de una manera brutal a sus compañeros, en donde había huido por su vida y en donde casi muere de una manera espeluznante. Aquella noche en donde experimento un dolor sólo comparado con las bayonetas de Alexander Anderson. La noche en la que se convirtió en una no muerta.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí maestro?

-Una misión de reconocimiento, pero éste no es el lugar, simplemente quise revivir algunos recuerdos. Esa noche fue perfecta. El sabor de tu sangre virgen todavía lo recuerdo.

La chica se quedó anonadada, ¿lo hacía por molestar o de verdad era un recuerdo deleitante para él?

-Dime Seras Victoria, ¿tu sangre sigue sabiendo igual?

Además de quedarse sin respuesta por que la había llamado por su nombre, la pregunta la había dejado aturdida.

-Yo...

-No respondas querida Seras, en cambio me permitirás hacer esto.

El poderoso vampiro en un parpadeo estaba frente a ella a escasos centímetros, la cuál estaba presa del shock. Alucard pasó su nariz, oliendo el cuello de la chica policía, podía oler su miedo, la mordió y la tomó de los brazos impidiendo que se fuera a soltar.

-¿Qué haces maestro? – dijo mientras intentaba apartarse.

Alucard saboreaba cada gota de su sangre, ya sabía que Seras no era virgen, pero aún así su sangre seguía teniendo ese delicioso sabor a inocencia y dulzura en ella, un sabor que solo quedaba abajo de la sangre de su ama. Lamió las heridas y le susurró a Seras.

-¿Qué sientes chica policía? No seas tímida – dijo Alucard mientras sonreía ampliamente.

La Draculina miraba hacia el suelo y se mordía el labio, sus ojos habían pasado a un color escarlata, su maestro inhaló y pudo oler un atisbo de deseo, el cual la chica reprimía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vamos Seras, tenemos que dar ese informe a nuestra ama – dijo mientras le daba la espalda y echaba a caminar.

-Si maestro…

Al llegar a un campo abierto notaron una esencia poco común, la de un vampiro.

Siguieron aquél aroma hasta llegar a una cueva fría. Entraron y a pesar de la oscuridad los dos veían como si fuera de día.

El olor a sangre tanto fresca como vieja puso alerta a Seras, pero Alucard en cambio sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó una voz dentro de la cueva.

-Muéstrate cobarde – dijo Seras mientras quitaba el seguro de su rifle.

-Hagan que pare, por favor, no puedo más – suplicó el vampiro mientras salía de su escondite.

Los dos miembros de Hellsing no esperaban eso.

-No puedo parar, mátenme, no quiero esto, soy un monstruo, por favor, por favor.

Seras sintió un poco de lástima por aquél hombre, seguramente no deseaba haberse convertido en un no muerto, bajó el arma y entonces se percató que su maestro fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes, un hilillo de sangre emano de su boca.

Se adelantó dos pasos y tomó al escuálido vampiro por las solapas, lo levantó con una mano mientras caminaba. Sin aviso lo azotó contra una estalactita que atravesó el corazón de aquél vampiro convirtiéndolo en polvo.

-Maldita mierda, y te haces llamar vampiro

Seras no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su creador, pero se limitó a callarse.

Caminaron de vuelta al pueblo del cuál despegaría el avión de vuelta a casa.

-¿Qué harás llegando a la mansión, chica policía? – preguntó Alucard sin mirarla.

-No lo sé maestro, no tengo planes.

-He visto qué tan cercana eres con ese repugnante hombre lobo – dijo ahora mirándola.

-Él no es repugnante maestro, y ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo verlo en tu mente, recuerda que soy tu creador y siempre serás mi sirvienta – dijo mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana.

-¿Puede leer mi mente, maestro? – preguntó la chica avergonzada.

-Siempre que quiera Seras, te recomendaría tenerlo en mente – Alucard sonrió con verdadera malicia.

Ella se limitó a bajar la mirada y jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, inconscientemente se frotó el cuello donde su maestro la había mordido, se había quedado en estado de shock, recordó sus primeros meses en Hellsing, siempre había deseado a su maestro, incluso él la provocaba algunas veces, y la mordida era prueba de ello. Deshecho el pensamiento y miró hacia el techo del jet, el sol ahora podía tocar su piel sin dañarla, se sentía fuerte y de algún modo indestructible. Pero le al mismo tiempo odiaba aquella nueva fuerza, sentía que dejaría de ser ella misma y convertirse en algo así como Alucard, despiadada y fría, no podía permitirse eso.

**QUE DILEMA EL DE SERAS... POBRE CHICA xD, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ALLE KOMMENTARE? pLIZZZ**


	8. Alt Narbe

**LISTO FANÁTICOS DE HELLSING, ME INSPIRÉ Y LOGRE HACER OTRO CAPÍTULO, PERO SE PONDRÁ MUYYYYYYYYYYYY INTERESANTE *SONRISA MALICIOSA* NOS VEMOS :D kOMMENTARE BITTE**

Después de dar el reporte a Integra, su maestro salió desvaneciéndose por la pared mientras ella usó la puerta. Caminó por los pasillos pero no vio a Hans por ningún lugar. Se metió a su habitación y se metió a la regadera, dejó que el agua caliente le cayera envolviéndola en una calidez que jamás podría generar ella sola.

Alucard, mediante un portal entró a la regadera mientras veía a la chica policía de espaldas, ignorante a su presencia, o eso creyó él.

Seras se volteó dando un letal golpe a la cara de su maestro, éste la esquivo y tomó su muñeca mientras la azotaba contra la pared. La chica lo reconoció y su cara se pintó de un intenso color rojo y bajó la mirada.

El agua ahora caía sobre Alucard, empapando su traje rojo, no llevaba el sombrero pero si sus gafas.

-Maestro, ha ido demasiado lejos – dijo Seras sin fuerza en la voz.

-Seras Victoria, conozco tu cuerpo al derecho y al revés, recuerda que siempre estaremos conectados. Pero dime una cosa, ¿me conoces a mí? – dijo Alucard mientras que con la lengua lamió el mentón de la chica pasando por su labios, le mordió el labio inferior y escucho un ligero gemido por parte de la chica policía. Entonces dio la vuelta listo para desaparecer por la pared, pero antes se detuvo.

-Me divertiré un rato con tu querido Lap Dog – y con eso desapareció por la pared.

Seras frunció el ceño, tenía que detenerlo antes que se iniciara una verdadera carnicería, con apenas tiempo para salir con una toalla cubriéndola corrió hasta llegar a la habitación del Capitán, abrió la puerta y esperando ver a Alucard ahí.

Hans estaba haciendo barras y ajeno a todo lo que había pasado. Se soltó y la miró con interrogación, más aún porque ella solo llevaba una enorme toalla blanca.

Seras se rió ante lo ridículo de la situación, incluso sintió la sorna de su maestro en su interior. Se frotó un lado de la cara.

-Lo siento, es solo que… - ni siquiera encontraba palabras para excusarse de aquello. Se mordió el labio.

El Capitán sonrió ante la expresión de la Draculina, entonces se adelanto algunos pasos y la aprisiono contra la pared. Pasó su lengua por la herida que se había hecho la Draculina cuando se había mordido el labio.

-Hans… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Antes de besarla y olvidarse de todo sus sentidos se dispararon, reconocía esa presencia, era la presencia de aquel vampiro poderoso.

Seras se quedó recargada en la pared mientras que su maestro y el hombre lobo quedaban frente a frente.

Los dos golpearon al mismo tiempo, el puño del Capitán impacto en la cara de Alucard mientras la mano de este le había perforado el estómago al hombre lobo.

En un rápido movimiento Hans sacó el filoso cuchillo Nazi y lo clavó en la axila del vampiro, éste sangro considerablemente, el suelo se estaba llenando de sangre mezclada de los dos veteranos. Alucard sacó su Jackal y disparó a la pierna de Hans, le destrozó la rodilla y lo hizo caer con un gruñido.

-¡Basta! – gritó Seras mientras con su brazo de sombras los azotaba a los dos en la pared, uno en cada extremo de la habitación.

-Les prometo que la próxima vez correrá más sangre – dijo la chica con una voz autoritaria y firme.

-Qué adorable chica policía, no quieres que mate a tu mascota – dijo Alucard riéndose maniacamente.

Seras apretó más el agarre en el cuerpo de Alucard e incluso escuchó romperse una costilla. Su maestro sonrió más ampliamente.

Hans estaba tensado y listo para atacar, la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba cubierto de pelaje gris. Con pesar la chica creó dos aguijones de su brazo y lo clavó a la pared, el olor a su sangre casi la saca de su autocontrol.

_Vamos chica policía, se cuanto deseas esa sangre, tómala, se egoísta, hazlo._

Seras reprimía aquella locura que poco a poco ganaba terreno, las palabras de Alucard la hacían flaquear mientras controlaba su sed. Soltó el agarre de Alucard pero no el de Hans, caminó dos pasos y se detuvo frente al lobo. Tenso los músculos ordenándoles detenerse.

_Sólo unos pasos más Seras, y después podrás dejarte llevar, hazlo, tómalo, deléitate._

Caminó otro paso y sus aguijones salieron abruptamente de Hans, cayó al suelo de espaldas, Seras se colocó encima de él y lamió las heridas, profundizó su roce degustando el interior de la carne del lobo, la deliciosa sangre saciaba su sed y le hacía ir más allá de lo que su mente pedía, pegó las caderas con las de Hans y frotó violentamente por encima de la ropa.

Seras gimió al sentir la dura erección de Hans, las heridas sanaron pero ella no había terminado, se dirigió al cuello y mordió. No podía controlarse, estaba entrando en un frenesí, ni siquiera le molestaba la presencia de su maestro. Hans gruño en un tono bajo, su hambre por la chica crecía junto con su entrepierna. Pero pareció distraer a la Draculina que enderezó la espalda violentamente, miró a su maestro y salió de la habitación desnuda, la toalla se había caído cuando los detuvo a ambos.

En una situación patética Hans se quedó tirado en el suelo tratando de calmar el fuego que sentía en su interior, pero el vampiro ya había desaparecido un rato antes.

La Draculina corrió a su habitación, seguía excitada, la sangre causaba ese efecto en ella, y se amplificaba al tener a Hans cerca. Se recargó en su escritorio y capto su reflejo, entonces cayó en cuenta que no llevaba nada encima y corrió a su clóset, se colocó su uniforme y miró el espejo de nuevo. Su maestro había estado comportándose extraño, la provocaba y después la dejaba en el filo. Golpeó la madera en un ataque de frustración, quería dejar salir todo.

-Que control el tuyo chica policía, por un segundo pensé que lo harías sin preámbulos – dijo Alucard mientras se sentaba en una silla en la esquina de la habitación.

En un arrebato de furia se tiró encima de su maestro, quedando el debajo del peso de la chica.

Lo golpeo varias veces en la cara hasta tirarle dientes y romperle la nariz, continuó golpeando pero disminuyo la fuerza hasta ya no mover el brazo, jadeaba y sentía ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto maestro? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Es fácil Seras, tengo una razón por la cual te convertí

La Draculina se puso de pie y se sentó en el borde de su ataúd. Bajó la mirada.

Alucard se adelantó dos pasos y le levantó la cara.

-No quiero estar solo, no más – dijo mientras se agachaba y de lo más ligero, rozó sus labios con los de la Draculina.

Ella simplemente sintió pena por su maestro, ella se hubiese sentido igual de sola durante toda su vida. Alucard se enderezó y se encamino a la puerta, pero sintió los brazos de la Draculina alrededor de él.

-No estará solo maestro, porque ahora yo estoy aquí – dijo la Draculina sintiendo cada palabra en verdad.

Alucard sintió calidez en su interior, una calidez que no sentía desde que había muerto hacía 600 años.

Salió de la habitación dejando a Seras sumida en la oscuridad, se sentó de nuevo en su ataúd, proceso lentamente los sucesos del atardecer y decidió tomar una siesta, se introdujo en el ataúd y durmió profundamente.

**OMFG, QUE CARIÑOSITOS xD, COMENTEN PORFAPLIZZZZ :3**


	9. Die Wahrheit

**OMFG! ME TARDÉ LO SÉ PERO VALE LA PENA, NI YO SÉ CÓMO EL CEREBRO ME DIO PARA ESTO ;3 GENIESSEN!**

Los Wild Geeze se esforzaban por disparar en la oscuridad de la noche, los objetivos estaban más lejos de la distancia promedio.

- No es justo, nosotros no somos fenómenos como usted, señorita Seras – dijo uno de los restantes de Wild Geeze mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Seras rió y tomó el rifle, disparó y destrozo la cabeza de cartón de un soldado nazi.

-Lo ven, no es tan difícil – dijo mientras le devolvía el rifle a uno de los mercenarios. Divisó a Hans recargado en un árbol y éste le llamó para que se acercara, a trote fue directo a él y se adentraron en el bosque.

Al llegar a un espacio entre los árboles Hans se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocu…

En un segundo estaba contra un árbol de frente a la corteza.

El cuerpo de Hans se soldó con el de ella, recorrió su cintura bajando y rozó los pliegues de la Draculina por encima de su ropa interior. Seras gimió.

-Te deseo… - dijo el hombre lobo a su oreja.

El Capitán arrancó la ropa interior de Seras y la penetró. Seras clavó las uñas en la corteza del árbol. Hans Embistió lento pero fuerte, cada contacto sentía a la Draculina apretarse contra él. La chica recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Hans, el lobo embistió justo en el centro de placer de la Draculina haciéndola gemir más fuerte, la embistió tres veces más en ese punto y sostuvo el peso de ella mientras se desvanecía por el orgasmo, la Draculina tironeó el cabello de Hans haciéndolo gruñir de excitación, embistió dos veces más, Seras desgarró un pedazo de corteza con los dientes y había dejado profundos surcos donde había arañado la madera.

-Te siento tan grande – dijo Seras gimiendo.

Embistió una vez más y se corrió. Se dejó caer en el suelo y Seras lo besó apasionadamente. Exploró la anatomía del Capitán con la lengua mientras el solo gruñía y suspiraba, cerró los ojos un momento y entonces sintió a la Draculina lamer toda la extensión de su miembro mientras mordía ligeramente la punta. Hans jadeo violentamente y la atrajo hacia él. La besó y rodó para quedar encima de ella, colocó la pierna de la Draculina en su hombro y se deslizó dentro. Así la podía degustar más profundamente, memorizándola.

Con la mano recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica, pero ella atrapó su brazo, tomó uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en su boca para deslizarlo fuera rozándolo con sus dientes. Esto encendió más al hombre lobo, aulló y con un gruñido la embistió con fuerza sobrehumana. Los dos gimieron al unísono, volvió a embestirla, una y otra vez. Las uñas de Seras rasgaron su espalda hasta sangrarlo, pero esto solo lo excitaba más, los dos estaban al borde pero nadie quería ceder. Hans pasó su mano por la espalda de ella obligándola a soldarse con el cuerpo del lobo, el Capitán se deleitó con el roce de los pezones de la Draculina. El capitán tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Seras y mordió ligeramente, Seras mordió el ancho hombro de Hans y en unos segundos más los dos se corrían al mismo tiempo. Los dos observaron la gran luna llena.

Una colosal explosión y severos disparos resonaron donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento, Seras percibió el humor de su maestro, estaba en medio de una batalla.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus músculos lo permitían, su maestro estaba de espaldas y un láser apuntaba su espalda, escuchó el gran disparo producido por un cañón a unos metros al lado de ella, la enorme y brillante bala se dirigía directo al corazón de su creador.

Con apenas tiempo se colocó entre la bala y Alucard. El dolor que produjo aquella bala fue peor incluso del que recibió cuando era humana, la bala había impactado en el centro de su tórax, escupió sangre, demasiada. Cayó de rodillas intentando calmar el dolor que consumía su fuerza, su cuerpo no había sanado, aquella bala le quemaba la carne, justo como las bayonetas del padre Anderson. Era una bala bendita, pero no una cualquiera, tenía algo más, miró la dirección de donde había venido el disparo y vio el rostro deformado y cubierto de vendas que había visto hacía un mes. Perdió la conciencia cayendo en el suave pasto.

Alucard miró a Seras caer, podía oler muerte, la levantó y divisó al hombre lobo del otro lado del campo batallando con varios soldados, pero no eran soldados nazis, eran soldados del vaticano.

Caminó hacia él con la Draculina en sus brazos, manchando de sangre su traje. Su sombrero cayó con el viento. Hans percibió el olor a sangre y volteó después de patear a otro hombre. Alucard se limitó a entregársela.

-Llévala a su ataúd, avisa a Integra, yo me encargaré de esto – dijo mientras abría paso para el hombre lobo, el cual desapareció después de saltar y correr hasta llegar a la mansión.

Alucard sacó la enorme pistola oscura como la noche misma, caminó a pesar de recibir cientos de impactos de bala, dispararon un lanzamisiles que le dio directo en el cuerpo.

Los soldados se quedaron estupefactos al ver solo las piernas de Alucard ahí todavía de pie mientras las sombras los reconstruían una vez más. Pero esta vez el vampiro no sonreía sarcásticamente, en su cara no se denotaba ningún sentimiento, solo en sus ojos carmesí podías ver el fuego de su rabia.

Disparó a los soldados los cuales caían muertos sin alguna extremidad, las balas eran tan potentes que perforaban tres cuerpos. La sangre salpicó la cara del vampiro pero no se detuvo, cuando acabaron sus balas se movió rápido como un látigo y sólo con sus manos destrozó los cuerpos de los soldados, partes irreconocibles de los cuerpos volaban por los aires mientras el vampiro disfrutaba de la masacre, tomó a uno de los soldados por la cara y la apretó hasta destrozar el cráneo, arrancó los dos brazos de otro y los clavó en el estómago de una mujer. Los hombres empezaron a gimotear de miedo y retrocedieron. Alucard tomó un rifle que estaba tirado en el suelo y lo utilizó para perforar y levantar a un soldado, la sangre de éste le caía por la cara mientras gritaba.

Una bala le perforó un hombro y lo traspasó. La carne le quemó ahí en la herida y volteó la cara, la mujer deformada del vaticano traía un cañón un poco más pequeño que el colosal Harkonenn de su sirviente.

La mujer estaba cargando otra bala, Alucard tomó otro rifle y lo arrojó como una lanza hacia la mujer, pero lo esquivó con una velocidad sobrenatural. Alucard sonrió.

Se acercó a ella caminando lentamente, saboreando el aire cargado de sangre y muerte. El olor a batalla, el olor a guerra.

-Esta noche caerás, monstruo – dijo la mujer masticando las palabras.

Alucard sonrió aún más mientras levantaba las manos. Inhaló el aire una vez más.

Recibió una segunda bala que le dejó sin el costado izquierdo del cuerpo. La bala bendita no era ordinaria pero no pensó en que más tendría, se dirigió hacia la mujer que había dejado fuera de combate a su Draculina.

La mujer tiró el cañón a un lado y sacó dos cuchillas de plata. Con un fluido movimiento cortó un brazo del vampiro y cortó su cuello.

El gorgoteo de sangre era incesable y desagradable, Alucard echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la sangre salió a presión manchando la cara de Heinkel, cayó de espaldas llenando el pasto de su sangre, pero su sonrisa llena de sarcasmo estaba presente ahora.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme? ¿En verdad te crees capaz? – dijo Alucard sonriendo aún más.

La mujer del vaticano clavó la cuchilla en la frente del Empalador y este murió a la vista. Heinkel se dio la vuelta para recoger una escopeta de uno de sus compañeros ahora muertos. La escopeta fue arrebatada de sus manos y se clavo en la palma de su mano sellándola con el árbol detrás, su propia cuchilla se clavó en la otra mano quedando suspendida, sus pies también fueron clavados juntos con la cuchilla restante, asemejando la crucifixión.

-Deberías sentirte orgullosa de morir como tu mundano dios – dijo el vampiro mientras fruncía el ceño. Todo rastro de humor borrado de su cara.

-Ahora te toca perra, siente el dolor, siente la muerte sin morir, solo cuando creas que estas muerta vivirás

Alucard disparó debajo de la mandíbula de Heinkel mientras volaban fragmentos de huesos y músculos. Impulsó su mano en función de cuchillo y atravesó su estómago. Separó la mano y vio como el tejido se regeneraba tal como el padre Anderson.

Fuego comenzó a arder dentro del vampiro, él era el único que podía ser llamado inmortal, invencible.

-¡Creíste que después de dañar a mi Draculina saldrías impune?

Con los dientes desgarró la carne del abdomen de la mujer y con un impulso salvaje introdujo las manos en la herida mientras estrujaba los órganos de Heinkel. Uno por uno los desgarró y los tiro por partes. El cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a convulsionar pero el vampiro sabía que se regeneraría de aquél daño que ningún cirujano podía curar.

-Muere, una y otra vez, ¡MUERE! – dijo Alucard mientras arrancaba el cuerpo del árbol y comenzaba a desmembrarlo con las manos, los huesos del hombro de la mujer del vaticano crujieron y después se separaron dejándola sin un brazo.

Era el infierno mismo, podía sentirlo todo sin poder entrar en estado de shock, cada pulso de dolor lo sentía cada vez más amplificado, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, le pulsaba la cien y estaba tan adolorida que estaba aturdida. Era como morir ahogado, conciente de todo el tiempo que pasa, cada segundo era una hora entera.

El vampiro arrancó una pierna.

-Alucard, ¡detente! – gritó su ama.

Pero ni siquiera la firmeza de la voz de Integra lo paró. Tomó la cabeza de Heinkel entre sus manos llenas de sangre, clavó los dedos en éste y separó el cráneo en dos partes, tomó el cerebro en una mano y lo estrujó hasta que se escurrió entre sus dedos.

Se puso de pie y miró el cadáver totalmente vacío por dentro, un brazo y una pierna separadas del cuerpo, órganos tirados en el pasto y la mujer había sangrado por lo menos 4 litros de sangre.

-Haz pagado tu penitencia, el infierno te aguarda todavía – dijo Alucard caminando hacía su ama.

Integra estaba estupefacta, las ganas de vomitar fueron casi incontrolables. Se frotó la cara y simplemente sintió desfallecerse. Alucard la detuvo antes de impactar en el suelo.

Cuando fue consciente de nuevo se encontraba en su despacho sentada en la enorme silla.

-Perdón por interrumpirla ama, pero necesito que venga – la voz barítono de Alucard tenía un matiz de preocupación y esto llamó la atención de Integra.

Se paró con pesadumbre y siguió a su siervo hasta los niveles subterráneos. Llegaron a la habitación de Seras, la cual yacía en su ataúd aún con el hueco en el estómago.

-¡Por qué no han sacado la maldita bala? – dijo Integra con frustración.

-Mi ama, esta no es una bala normal, esta bendita y es más poderosa que las jamás creadas, además esta hecha de plata y el perro no puede tocarla sin que se le caiga la mano – dijo aún con el Capitán a un lado inmutable.

Integra se quitó el saco y subió las mangas de su camisa. Tomó unas pinzas y un bisturí y comenzó a explorar los daños en el cuerpo de su sirvienta. Tuvo que cortar algunos tejidos pero tenía que trabajar rápido.

Miró una de las esquirlas de la bala y se quedó sorprendida, las esquirlas tenían pequeños ganchos que se clavaban a la carne, impidiendo quitarlas sin dolor.

-Alucard, Capitán, por favor sostengan a Seras.

Los dos hombres se colocaron a los lados del ataúd, listos para cualquier movimiento.

Integra empuñó el bisturí y comenzó a cortar lo menos y más rápido que pudo, la reacción de la Draculina fue inmediata, un gruñido grave sonó en su garganta y se tensaba tratando de mantenerse en su lugar. Integra sacó la primera esquirla y la colocó en un recipiente de metal. Vio otras dos esquirlas y rápido y hábilmente comenzó a destrabarlas y sacarlas, las más difíciles eran las que se encontraban en los órganos vitales de la policía. Integra sabía que era necesario sacarlos así que se concentró y al hacer pequeños cortes la sangre emanaba a grandes cantidades mientras Seras se intentaba quitar pero los sirvientes de Integra la sostenían.

Al sacar la última esquirla las contó, eran unas 30. La Draculina estaba ni despierta ni dormida, se notaba el alivio en su cara pero las heridas sanaban muy lentamente. Alucard la tomó en brazos como a una esposa y caminó hacia la pared. La caliente mano del Capitán detuvo su hombro. Lo miró con esos ojos de hielo.

-Tranquilízate animal, solo la sanare con mi sangre – dicho esto atravesó la pared y se encaminó a su dormitorio, el salón enterrado más profundo de toda la mansión.

Se sentó en el enorme trono y después coloco a Seras en su regazo y dejó que se recargara en su hombro. Alucard desgarró su muñeca con sus colmillos y la colocó frente a la boca de la chica policía.

-Bebe

-Pero maestro...

-Bebe – sentenció.

La Draculina lamió tímidamente la muñeca del vampiro ancestral, pasó su lengua varias veces y no pudo contenerse al sabor de la sangre de su maestro, sabía a ira, sabía a deseo, sabía a todos los años de soledad de su maestro pesados como piedras en la espalda.

Alucard sintió los filosos colmillos clavarse en su carne, simplemente dejo que la Draculina se dejara llevar, el fuego en su interior era alimentado por aquella chica policía, haciéndolo desearla más y más, ella era suya, quería corromperla una y otra vez, quería tenerla a su lado siempre. La calidez de ese pensamiento lo inundo, 600 años de no sentir ese calor sordo... ciego. El vampiro apretó la bracera de su trono conteniéndose de no hacer nada imprudente. Aquello lo conmocionó, él nunca se detenía, jamás lo hacía y menos con algo que el anhelaba.

Seras se dedicaba a lamer las heridas de su maestro, sintiéndose fuerte, superior a cualquier otro. El hueco en su estómago había sanado en su totalidad y ahora la piel nívea cubría de nuevo la herida. Bajo ella podía sentir a su maestro tenso, crispado, percibió aquella frustración en él.

-¿Pasa algo maestro? – preguntó recargándose en el hombro del vampiro, aún seguía un poco débil.

El vampiro no respondió, levantó una mano y con uno de sus dedos rozó el cuello de su sirvienta. Alucard disfrutaba el contacto del cuerpo de la chica policía sobre el suyo, estiró el cuello y pasó su nariz desde en inicio de la oreja de la Draculina hasta donde el cuello y el hombro se unían. Seras suspiró ligeramente. El vampiro se debatía entre morderla o dejarla, sabía que si la mordía ella perdería energía, la cual necesitaba en ese momento, pero en vez de morder besó suavemente la piel blanca de la chica policía.

-Maestro... – dijo Seras acariciando cada sílaba.

Alucard se deleitó, tenía a aquella mujer de curvas espectaculares sólo para él, quería destrozar a aquél hombre lobo que hizo lo que él se suponía debía hacer, pero el vampiro se preguntó una cosa sencilla. ¿Por qué nunca se había molestado en hacerlo?

Seras sintió el cambio de humor de su maestro, sabía que estaba frustrado pero no comprendía porqué.

Alucard no era del tipo que se detenía cuando deseaba algo. Se frustró hasta el punto en el que casi mordía a aquella Draculina y la tomaba en ese mismo instante.

-¿Pasa algo, maestro? – preguntó Seras volteando la cara para mirarlo.

El vampiro no respondió, entonces decidió hacer su jugada, sabía que la chica policía iba a salir herida, probablemente lo odiaría por ese momento, quizá por días, quizá por años, pero sabía que le perdonaría porque ella no podía odiarlo, simplemente lo sabía.

-Seras Victoria... – dijo con aquella voz barítono.

La Draculina puso atención, nunca la llamaba por su nombre a menos que fuera importante.

-Contéstame algo Seras, ¿amas a ese hombre lobo? – preguntó diciendo lobo con reproche.

Seras se quedó callada, estaba lista para cualquier cosa... menos esa.

-Yo... yo lo...

-¿Lo amas? ¿O amas el hecho que te salvó la vida? ¿Sientes en verdad afecto por él, o simplemente es tu entretenimiento de medianoche, tu gratitud hacía sus actos? – preguntó Alucard mientras sentía la espalda de Seras ponerse tensa, podía sentir su indecisión, su intento de aplacar la tormenta que ahora era su mente.

Aquella pregunta había entrado en ella como un cuchillo de plata, doloroso y hondo. No sabía que responderle a su amo, pero en la presencia de su maestro no sintió sorna, ni odio ni brusquedad, simplemente notó la curiosidad y aquél atisbo de frustración de su maestro.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el Empalador.

-Yo... no lo sé maestro... no lo... sé – dijo Seras mientras lágrimas rojas se deslizaban traicioneras y silenciosas. Esa pregunta simplemente le había traído a la realidad de sus actos, recordó momentos que le pudieran dar una respuesta y se estremeció de aquellos placenteros y lujuriosos recuerdos, pero eran solo eso, no sentía aquella calidez, no sentía amor, o lo que ella consideraba aquél sentimiento.

Simplemente quedó totalmente aturdida, pero este estado fue incinerado por un sentimiento agresivo, un sentimiento que borraba su coherencia, un sentimiento que sólo la impulsaba a desatar su furia, un odio ciego creció dentro de ella, dirigido tanto a ella misma cómo al vampiro debajo de su cuerpo. Se paró de un fluido movimiento y encaró a su maestro, tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo miró fijamente, taladrando aquél rojo carmesí. La mirada de aquél no muerto era solitaria y vacía en el fondo, sabía lo que su maestro pasaba, pero no era ni una fracción de lo que en verdad implicaban 600 años de soledad absoluta. No vio rastro en aquella mirada de alguna broma pesada o algún rastro que la dejara saber que sólo la humillaba.

Alucard dejó a la Draculina penetrar hondo en su mente, en sus sentimientos, en su esencia. Se sentía extraño, jamás había permitido a nadie más hacerlo, solo había abierto su corazón a una mujer en su vida humana, simplemente para terminar desgarrado por dentro, viviendo con ese recuerdo durantes muchos años.

La presión en sus mejillas hubiera sido insoportable, incluso podría romperle el cráneo, pero comprendía cada sentimiento por el que cruzaba su Draculina, lo sentía y lo vivía justo como ella.

El vampiro a pesar del dolor, delicadamente limpió una de las mejillas de Seras, ella abrió los ojos un poco y su cara se convirtió en una máscara de soledad, tristeza y dolor. Se tiró en brazos de su maestro y sollozó violentamente, él sabía que todos los recuerdos dolorosos caían sobre ella como una piedra, pero también sabía que se irían lejos junto con esas lágrimas de sangre.

Silenciosamente la cargó en brazos y la dirigió hacia su ataúd, se acostó el primero y después ella enterró su rostro en el hombro del vampiro.

Él se dedicó a esperar.

**CÚAL CREEN QUÉ SERÁ LA DECISIÓN DE LA DRACULINA? ESPEREN Y VERÁN... *SONRISA MALICIOSA***


	10. Glasbruch

**OTRA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE POCO A POCO ADQUIERE FORMA, GENIESSEN**

Alucard miraba al oscuro ataúd.

Seras dormía profundamente sobre su cuerpo frío, acariciaba su rubio cabello con movimientos tan ligeros como una pluma, sentía la respiración ahora tranquila de la chica policía. Sabía que había jugado sucio, pero era una verdad, una verdad fría como su propio corazón muerto.

No se había reportado con Integra durante un día entero, y sabía que habría consecuencias, pero ahora sólo una cosa ocupaba su mente...

La Draculina cambió su ritmo de respiración y despertó, se sentía totalmente regenerada, pero sólo físicamente. Sabía que su maestro tenía razón, lo sabía y ya no lo quería negar más, no quería sentir más dolor, se levantó con la fuerza de sus brazos y miró a su maestro. Esos ojos carmín solitarios y profundos, llenos de historias innumerables.

–Buenos días, chica policía – dijo Alucard mirándola fijamente.

–Buenos días maestro – dijo Seras regalándole una sonrisa.

Se sentía profundamente atada con él, era un hilo invisible e indestructible, estaban unidos desde aquella noche en esa pequeña villa. Se sentía extraña, aquél odio que sintió la noche pasada seguía vivo y ardiente, pero se neutralizaba cuando recordó cómo Alucard se había quedado y no le había llamado imbécil por llorar. ¿Eso era un avance, no?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un hambre feroz, tenía la sangre de su maestro corriéndole por las venas pero sentía un hueco en el estómago.

–Vamos a cazar mi querida Draculina.

Salieron del ataúd y subieron las lúgubres escaleras camino al pasillo. Al abrir la puerta la luz del sol se filtró a través de las ventanas, era un atardecer brillante, pero el sol ni siquiera debilitaba ahora a Seras, sonrió y se colocó frente a una de las enormes ventanas, extendió los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la luz la inundara mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Alucard observó desde la oscuridad y aquella visión le resulto simplemente exquisita, por un momento sintió que su corazón volvía a sentirse caliente y vivo.

Entonces aquellos ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, taladrándolo.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el despacho de Integra, el vampiro sabía que su ama estaría furiosa por su ausencia, pero para él había valido la pena el tiempo "desperdiciado"

Llegaron y observaron a su ama fumar un cigarro mientras leía una carta, no estaba abierta, su ama fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Seras Victoria? – preguntó Integra sin despegar la vista del papel.

–Mucho mejor ama, gracias, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubiera quitado esa bala de mi interior.

–No hay de qué. Seras, te importaría dejarnos solos – No era una petición.

–Por supuesto, con permiso.

La Draculina salió del despacho no sin antes mirar a Alucard con una mirada que decía "suerte", él sonrió.

–Alucard, últimamente has estado actuando distinto, ¿hay algo que deba saber? – preguntó mientras lo mirada escrutadoramente.

–Defina distinto, mi ama – dijo Alucard con su voz profunda.

–Has estado… distraído, y por supuesto me has causado mucho estrés con tu desobediencia, ahora dime ¿qué demonios te pasa?

–Simplemente me vuelvo a sentir vivo Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – Alucard observó los últimos rayos de sol antes de que éste se ocultara detrás de las montañas.

A Integra le llamó la atención aquél comentario simple, sabía que Alucard reía, se movía y se irritaba, como cualquier ser humano, como cualquier mortal, pero ella era consciente del dolor que él sentía cada día de su eternidad. Sabía que él moría por dejar de existir, pero era incapaz de ello. Con todo su control siguió mirando a su discípulo fría y calculadoramente, combatiendo contra el deseo de reconfortarlo.

–Muy bien Alucard, es todo – dijo mientras miraba de nuevo la carta en su mano.

Alucard caminó hacia la puerta, y justo antes de salir habló.

–Si esa carta es del Vaticano, deja que me encargué de ellos ama, sólo necesito la orden.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta, cosa rara de él mismo. Caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos de la mansión, varias personas ya se encargaban de arreglar los daños de la noche pasada y también de la noche en la que él había llegado. La Reina había ofrecido a Hellsing una buena cantidad de fondos por eliminar al Major Krieg y seguir eliminando vampiros y ghouls.

Londres se recuperaba muy lentamente, las llamas aún ardían en algunos lugares a pesar de la lluvia.

Se sentó en el trono de su habitación y tomó una copa de vino, miró dentro del líquido y captó su reflejo, bebió otro trago y suspiró. La esencia de la chica era fuerte, la sangre que había derramado se había quedado impregnada en el aire y al recordar el cuerpo que tanto anhelaba recargado en él y sus colmillos perforando su carne no pudo evitar que su entrepierna creciera con su éxtasis.

–Serás mía en algún momento, chica policía.

xxxxxxxx

Seras Victoria se encontraba en su habitación, estaba aburrida y se debatía en ir a ver a su maestro. Notó la creciente lujuria proveniente de su maestro y ella enderezó la espalda, sus colmillos comenzaron a desplegarse y se aferró al borde del escritorio.

Caminó por el pasillo y salió a la oscuridad de la noche, extrañaba la luz del sol pero sabía que ahora preferiría la noche, que todos los días de su vida eterna la seguiría a donde estuviera.

Caminó a paso apretado y trepó por un árbol ágilmente, se recargo en una de las ramas y cerró los ojos, la brisa la mecía en un estado de inconsciencia, pero estaba pendiente de todo lo demás. Sus pensamientos dibujaban formas extrañas y alternativas, disfrutando de aquél trance.

Como un depredador se lanzó contra el cuerpo que había alterado su paz. Cayeron varios metros abajo y el intruso cayó de espaldas con el peso de la chica encima.

Un gruñido provino de la garganta del intruso, Seras se levantó y cayó en cuenta.

–Oh maldición, lo siento mucho Hans, lo siento, lo siento – dijo Seras mirando la cara de incomodidad del hombre lobo, ella sabía que se le había rotó algún hueso.

El Capitán se estiró y tronó algo, frunció el ceño pero parecía mucho más relajado.

– ¿Interrumpí algo? – preguntó mientras la miraba intensamente, sus ojos volvían a ser azul hielo.

–No, no interrumpiste nada, sólo me agarraste desprevenida, ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, simplemente te quería ver.

A Seras se le encogió el estómago al recordar lo que Alucard le había dicho. Cerró los ojos e inhaló el aire.

Lo miró fijamente, conocía el cuerpo de aquél hombre lobo a la perfección, y sabía que el también conocía el de ella. Miró sus ojos hielo y sabía que él no confiaba en mucha gente, seguramente sus amigos habían muerto ya, era reservado y carismático, protector y confiable, era fuerte y directo, y al recordar en como él la hacía sentir cuando la tocaba le erizó el vello y le causó un estremecimiento de placer. Pero Seras sabía que simplemente era una relación de gratitud, sin ningún sentimiento por parte de ella más que el agradecimiento, ella no sentía esa calidez, esa sensación de flotar o sentirse viva sin necesidad del contacto íntimo.

Se adelanto unos pasos y tomó la cara del Capitán entre sus manos, lo miró directo a los ojos. Entonces notó la intención del hombre lobo y volteó la cara, sintió la nariz del capitán rozar su mejilla antes de apartarse.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el Capitán.

–No puedo continuar así, simplemente no puedo – dijo Seras sorprendiéndose de la fuerza de su voz.

– ¿Continuar qué?

–Recuerdas que me salvaste, y recuerdas que yo también te salvé a ti, ¿no te das cuenta? lo que hacemos, es simplemente la manera de agradecer los actos del otro.

Un silencio pesado cayó, los ojos de Hans ardían con un fuego amenazador e infernal.

– ¿Enserio crees eso? ¿En verdad crees que es simplemente una mentira! – su voz se había convertido en un gruñido, sus fosas nasales se dilataban al ritmo de su acelerada respiración.

–Sí, en verdad lo creo – la frialdad de la voz de Seras tajó la ira creciente del lobo.

–Sólo quiero que entiendas, que para mí no es una mentira.

Seras miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre lobo, buscaba algún indicio de mentira, pero lo único que veía era una sinceridad encendida de ira. Sabía que el lobo era una bomba de tiempo y en cualquier momento explotaría, pero decidió bailar en el filo.

No sabía que decir, aquél simple comentario la había cortado totalmente. Abrió la boca varias veces pero no salió palabra de sus labios.

–Pregúntate esto Seras, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, lo que deseas? ¿Qué es? Cuando tengas la respuesta puedes venir a decirme. Hasta entonces.

Caminó silenciosamente y desapareciendo en las puertas de Hellsing. Seras lo miró irse y ciertamente se sintió mal, pero también sintió como si algo hiciera clic en su mente.

Inhaló y volteó bruscamente al detectar a alguien justo a sus espaldas.

–Hola chica policía

–Maestro…

–Al parecer ya no amas al hombre lobo – No era una pregunta.

–Nunca lo hice… yo… – miró a sus botas de color café.

Sintió las manos de Alucard en sus hombros y le dio un apretón para reconfortarla. Ella volteó y abrazó a su maestro, pero no era un abrazo para soltarse a llorar, ella simplemente era incapaz de sentirse mal, en verdad no sentía absolutamente nada por Hans. Su maestro comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la extensión de su espalda y ella se quedó congelada. Sabía que si continuaba un rato más ella o él terminarían por ceder. Lo sabía perfectamente.

– ¿Te gusta? – el vampiro usaba su voz barítono, deliciosamente acariciadora, el cuerpo de la chica reaccionaba instantáneamente a su voz. Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en llamas, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir aquel sentimiento. Podía percibir a Alucard y éste usaba su poder sobre ella haciéndola sentir como él, hacerlo desearlo como él la deseaba.

–No creo que…. Debamos…. – dijo Seras mientras se apartaba un poco.

–Tienes razón, Integra me mando a decirte que te reportes con ella en su oficina – Alucard sonrió maliciosamente.

Seras se despidió apenas en un susurro y apuro su paso para alejarse de las llamas, necesitaba calmarse y enfriarse la cabeza.

Arrugó la nariz antes de entrar al despacho, al introducirse vio a Hans parado frente a Integra, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y miraba intensamente a Integra, ella lo encaraba con la misma ferocidad. Seras miró a Hans por un momento y sintió su estómago reprimirse pero sintió algo más dentro de ella y aquél nudo se deshizo rápidamente, al no entender qué había sido eso frunció el ceño. Integra se sentó pesadamente.

–Seras, supongo que Alucard te dijo que vinieras, te he encomendado una misión, pero Hans se ofreció a hacerla por su alto grado de dificultad – dijo Integra mientras jugaba con un lapicero.

– ¿Cuál era la misión?

–Te ibas a deshacer de algunos "estorbos" para la organización – Integra sonrió.

– ¿Y qué dificultad hay en eso?

–Que no podemos arriesgarnos a que te disparen de nuevo con ese cañón, no si no tienes a Alucard cerca, por eso irán Hans y Alucard y tú te quedarás a hacer una misión de reconocimiento, justo después de esta servirás de francotiradora para apoyarlos.

Seras sólo asintió con la cabeza, entonces notó la mirada de hielo de Hans en ella, era una mirada que mezclaba la furia y la nostalgia, apartó la vista y se retiró pasando a un lado de ella.

–Eso es todo, puedes retirarte

–Sí, ama

Seras se encaminó hacia la puerta y sintió la presencia de Alucard aparecer en el despacho pero ni siquiera le dieron ganas de voltear. Caminó silente a su habitación y esperó.

xxxxxxx

–Alucard, ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Integra.

–Simplemente le dejé las cosas en claro a la chica mi ama

–Y como siempre la lastimaste ¿no es así?

Alucard pensó dos veces antes de responder.

–Le dije las cosas como eran Integra, además yo en verdad no creo que ame a ese repugnante animal

Integra se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar la risa. Adoraba esta nueva fase de Alucard, ella siempre era objeto de sus burlas disimuladas y ahora él estaba malhumorado por no poder conseguir a Seras Victoria. Karma.

–Deberías considerarlo de nuevo Alucard, el tiempo que tú no estuviste pasaron bastantes cosas.

–Lo sé Integra, iré a descansar a mi ataúd, mañana partiremos.

Integra observó a Alucard salir por la puerta como gente civilizada, y a pesar de ser la segunda vez no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas ante ese gesto que creía perdido en su siervo.

–Por cierto, quiero que conozcas al nuevo mayordomo.

**Aus! Nuevo mayordomo xD, bueno qué les pareció? Reviews pliz, me inspiran a seguir con ésta historia :D **

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


	11. Die Begegnung

**AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRO PEDAZO DE ÉSTA HISTORIA, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE ME INSPIRAN :D**

Eran las 7 a.m. William dio un bostezo pero lo supo disimular. El helicóptero estaba tomando velocidad y el ya había revisado los controles, se puso los audífonos y despegó en cuanto se acomodaron el Capitán y el vampiro.

El paisaje era oscuro y desolador, prefería la luz y a decir verdad la mansión le causaba un poco de temor. Pero Integra le había dicho que se acostumbraría después de unos días, esperaba que fuera cierto.

El examen que le había hecho su nueva ama había sido difícil, pero su habilidad era inigualable, una puntería tan certera y precisa que no requería de un arma, solo necesitaba una aguja para perforarte el cerebro. Y él apenas tenía 22 años y estaba en óptimas condiciones físicas, tenía una agilidad casi sobrenatural y su cuerpo alto y desgarbado era fuerte.

El destino no estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca. Sobrevolaba el lugar mientras les decía a los dos hombres como ponerse el arnés para aterrizar, pero cuando volteó a verificar ninguno estaba ya.

Los vio ir en caída libre y decidió marcharse, regresaría cuando fuera tiempo.

Alucard aterrizó con apenas un sonido hueco, Hans dejó sus pesadas botas marcadas en el suelo y levantó una pequeña nube de polvo. El vampiro caminó a su ritmo mientras se dirigía a la ciudadela, con el hombre lobo pisándole los talones. Su misión era buscar y destruir. Su objetivo: los soldados más importantes del Vaticano y sus experimentaciones, destrozarían todo el laboratorio y esperarían a los refuerzos de la organización, entonces Seras llegaría.

Hans olfateó el aire y pronto localizó a los centinelas, sacó su cuchillo de combate y corrió entre los árboles, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar cuando les seccionaba la garganta. Regresó al camino alternativo que tomaba el vampiro, éste olió la sangre y sonrió ampliamente. Mientras caminaba sacó la Jackal desenfundó una nueva arma, se sentía bien cargar una espada bastarda de nuevo, era una réplica exacta de su espada hacía 600 años, pero esta estaba hecha de una aleación de titanio reforzado y plata bendita, perfecta para destruir monstruos tanto humanos como inmortales.

Caminó cargando la espada como si fuera una vara de madera, pero por supuesto si un humano la usaba se partiría los brazos.

Escuchó el martillar de las Mauser de cañón largo del lobo, preparándose para la masacre.

El sonido de una alarma hizo sonreír al vampiro, sabía que esta batalla sería grande. Prometía que se divertiría de lo lindo.

–¿Listo animal? – preguntó mirando la masa de hombres que se arremolinaban tomando posiciones y armados hasta los dientes.

Un silbido en el aire y el hombre lobo ya corría disparando perforando los cráneos de soldados con cruces en el cuello.

Alucard caminó mientras las balas lo despedazaban lentamente, le faltaba la mandíbula, un antebrazo, tenía 40 impactos de bala en el cuerpo, su otro brazo colgaba apenas gracias a los músculos dañados. Un gatillo se accionó y el suelo reventó en sus pies.

Hans miró por encima de su hombro y una masa de sangre y pedazos de cuerpo ocupaban el lugar donde estaba el vampiro, sonrió ampliamente mientras pateaba a alguien destrozándole las piernas.

Silbó el aire y Hans esquivó la descarga de balas, sabía que si dejaba que le tocaran la plata lo mataría. Tomó una _Stielhandgranate_ y la tiró hacia los soldados. La gran explosión mató a 8 y a otros los dejó sin alguna extremidad, William había hecho un excelente trabajo al modificar el mecanismo de explosión, eran tres veces más dañinas que las Modelo 24 de la Segunda Guerra.

Alucard se regeneró pero justo detrás de las filas de soldados, el filo de la espada los partió como si no fueran más que una hoja de papel, no encontraba la diferencia entre cortar huesos o cortar músculos y carne. Las balas no destrozaron la cuchilla como él creyó, sonrió y sacó la Jackal con la otra mano. Comenzó a disparar, la fuerza de regresión en la mano y la fuerza para cargarla se acumularon creando una sensación agradable en su brazo. Le gustaba hacerlo, le gustaba la matanza, le gustaba disparar, le gustaba cortar y hacer sangrar. Rió maniacamente mientras destrozaba a aquellos humanos sin oportunidad de vencer al rey de la noche.

Seras caminaba hacia el punto destino. Integra le había dicho que fuera a pie para revisar que sus armas estuvieran en buen estado, eso solo era una excusa para que ella usara el helicóptero con quién sabe qué propósito.

A pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia podía percibir la locura de su maestro, sabía que cuando llegara ahí no le gustaría lo que vería. Apuró su paso para terminar rápido con el sufrimiento de aquellos hombres, a pesar de seguir un propósito ciego.

El Harkonnen rebotaba contra su espalda y con una mano evitaba que éste pegara contra el suelo. Trotaba a paso vampírico, la esencia de la sangre se hizo más y más densa hasta el punto que se detuvo para evitar un frenesí. Se contenía con todas sus fuerzas ante aquél deseo de beber, de arrebatar la vida.

Escuchó la risa de Alucard resonando y se colocó en la posición indicada, podía ver el campo de batalla perfectamente, pero sintió lástima por aquellos hombres, no eran más que pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue humano, sabía que su maestro ya había olvidado lo que era la piedad, incluso creía que jamás la conoció.

–_Hasta que llegas, chica policía_

–_Maestro, ¿cómo…? _

–_Recuerda que donde estés tú yo estaré también_

Seras suspiró profundamente y comenzó a disparar a los hombres. Observaba como la sangre fluía de sus heridas, cómo reventaban los cuerpos dando paso a una gran masa de líquido carmesí brillante. El sol lo hacía ver todo demasiado irreal, demasiado rojo, demasiado…

Se sacudió ante la repentina excitación de la batalla, quería ir ahí y hacer lo mismo que sus dos compañeros, pero sabía que si lo hacía perdería el control muy fácilmente, se dedicó a disparar los enormes proyectiles, distrayéndose con el estruendo y concentrándose. Su maestro cayó muerto de nuevo, siempre dejaba que las balas lo impactaran para después burlarse del miedo en los ojos de los mortales al ver que éste renacía.

Miró a Hans y sintió de nuevo aquél nudo en el estómago, sabía que algo estaba mal, ¿por qué sentía eso si no le amaba? Sintió que debía disculparse, que debía decirle algo importante, recompensarlo. Su maestro renació y pronto sintió un desagrado enorme ante el hombre lobo, le causaba repugnancia, pero no supo porqué.

Cuando no divisó a ningún enemigo en unos buenos kilómetros, saltó del acantilado y cayó con una voltereta, hábito de la escuela de oficiales.

Trotó cerca de sus dos compañeros y les sonrió.

Hans la miró y sintió un odio ciego, un odio consumidor, y una calidez que borraba todo, un amor excepcional, sabía que ese imbécil del vampiro hacía algo, pero no podía detenerlo, tenía prohibido hacer algo al respecto por órdenes de Integra, y por más que lo deseara, órdenes eran órdenes.

Alucard miró la sonrisa de la chica y después miro sus esbeltas piernas, pronto la poseería, muy pronto. Seras miró al Capitán intentando descifrar ese sentimiento extraño. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, que no le dejaba hacer algo. ¿pero, qué?

Hans levantó el enorme cañón mientras veía a un súper soldado correr hacia ellos con una bayoneta de plata. En cuanto Hans haló el gatillo el vampiro se interpuso entre la bala para disparar desde un mejor ángulo, ignorante del cañón en su nuca.

_BAAAOOOM_

Alucard cayó desplomado muerto, de nuevo.

El balazo le había dejado la cabeza hecha un verdadero desastre, un pómulo tirado, un ojo aplastado por ahí, el enorme charco de sangre se hizo aún más grande.

Algo volvió a hacer clic en Seras, y ella seguía mirando a Hans, mirando esos ojos de hielo, leales y confiables, tristes y solitarios.

Como un reflejo se tiró a sus brazos mientras él se quedaba congelado. Lo apretó intentando decirle algo sin articular nada. Seras sintió los brazos de Hans alrededor de ella, y sintió una mano acariciarle el cabello.

Por más que buscó una interrogativa, sólo pensó en una afirmación, lo amaba, con cada maldita célula de su cuerpo, lo sabía perfectamente, pero de pronto sintió la rabia de su maestro, la rabia que solo había expresado cuando ella se había rehusado a beber sangre y descansar en su ataúd.

Miró a su maestro, estaba de espaldas pero estaba tenso, comenzó a caminar y Seras y Hans lo siguieron mientras se introducían a una entrada oculta entre los arbustos.

La iluminada ciudadela subterránea sorprendió a los tres, era como un hospital sacado de cuentos futurísticos.

Mataron a muy pocos humanos y destrozaron demasiadas máquinas de defensa, desde dispositivos de detonación, reconocimiento de identidad y torretas automáticas pegadas al techo.

Alucard caminaba en silencio mientras observaba las enormes salas. Encontraron a William esperando recargado a una puerta con una bomba.

Caminaron ahora los cuatro al corazón de las instalaciones y activaron la bomba, explotaría en 4 minutos, tiempo suficiente para salir, subirse al helicóptero y largarse de ahí.

William corrió por que tenían que tomar velocidad las hélices, mientras los tres seres no humanos caminaban por los pasillos llenos de aceite, metal y sangre, era un olor desagradable.

Al salir vieron el helicóptero levantando una gran nube de polvo y subieron.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia la explosión retumbo en los oídos de todos, miraron cómo la nube subía como si el Infierno emergiera con fuerza desde la tierra.

Alucard se colocó las gafas y miró a otro lado, Seras se recargó en el respaldo y Hans cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Los volvió a abrir cuando sintió la presión contra su cuerpo, sólo para observar a una Draculina dormida recargándose en su cuerpo, la rodeó con un brazo y con la mano derecha rozó su mejilla. No pudo evitar sentirse bien, había olvidado todo su resentimiento.

EL aire silbó y la figura carmesí de un lado desapareció. William miró por la ventanilla y vio al vampiro ir en caída libre contra el suelo. La misión había llevado toda la tarde y el sol ahora se ocultaba detrás de las montañas mientras el frío se hacía presente.

Al llegar a la mansión todos se reportaron en el despacho de Integra, ella había dicho que llegaría en cualquier momento pero que la esperaran ahí.

Alucard no estaba presente y el Capitán sonrió. Sabía que se había enojado porque Seras Victoria había decidido acostarse en él y no es su odioso "maestro"

La chica policía miraba a William, era alto y desgarbado, y muy joven, pero aún así, mayor que ella, no se parecía en nada a Walter.

–¿Qué pasa Señorita Seras? – preguntó William sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Ella comenzó a titubear y bajó la mirada enrojeciéndose. Hans evito la risa a duras penas.

El sonido de la grava y un carro aproximándose puso a todos derechos. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose, los pasos de dos personas. Hasta ese momento Seras no notó que William no estaba.

La puerta se abrió mientras Integra entraba y William tomaba posición a un lado de ella. Al sentarse en el sillón y encender un cigarro Hans y Seras supieron que no estaba de buen humor.

–¿Dónde está Alucard? – preguntó severa.

–Saltó del helicóptero de regreso – dijo William.

–Mierda… – masculló conteniendo su rabia, pero ya no la quería reprimir.

Integra sobresaltó a todos cuando tiró las cosas encima del escritorio al suelo, creando un sonido estruendoso y dirigiéndose al enorme ventanal.

–Si él no llega a las cinco de la tarde, se las verá conmigo.

Hans sonrió aunque la sombra que proyectaba su gorra ensombrecía su cara. Seras se sintió mal por su maestro, sabía de que era capaz su ama y también sabía que su maestro era lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerla enfadar aún más. William simplemente mostró indiferencia.

Todos se retiraron, cada quien por su cuenta.

Hans se dirigió al techo del edificio, dejó que el sol lo bañara en aquel calor apenas notable.

Se paró de manos, mientras encontraba su equilibrio, descendió hasta que su cabello rozó el suelo y comenzó sus repeticiones.

Sus músculos ardían al llegar a 2000, se volteó y estiró los brazos. Trabajó desde las piernas hasta el cuello, con distintos ejercicios aprendidos y algunos creados. El sudor resbalaba por su brillante piel, olfateó el aire y siguió aquél rastro de humedad.

Saltó desde lo alto del edificio como si el suelo fuera una alberca, manteniendo una posición firme y elegante, justo antes de impactar al suelo, dio una voltereta para aterrizar con sus talones y rodó para amortiguar el golpe.

Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad el rastro, el profundo río se encontraba a unos 6 kilómetros que parecieron 600 metros. Llegó y se quitó la ropa, no detectó a nadie y se sumergió en el agua helada.

Se quedó bajo el agua un buen rato, podía escuchar el suave deslizar de los peces, las rocas que se iban con la corriente, toda la diminuta vida que se encontraba ahí y se fundió con ésta.

Al emerger vio aquella vestimenta amarilla y las medias blancas, las botas de color café.

Se quedó en el agua, era suficientemente oscura para que solo se viera su cabeza y nada debajo.

–Yo… necesito hablar contigo

– ¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre lo que me dijiste, de la decisión que tenía que… tomar… – se encogió ante la indiferencia de la voz de él.

– ¿Qué hay con eso, lo has pensado?

–Sí… – Seras se sentó en la hierba con las piernas encogidas y las abrazó.

Hans la miró profundamente, la situación era ridícula pero sabía que él nunca podría enojarse con ella, sabía que la perdonaría de cualquier manera, no podía encontrar su rabia mientras observaba aquella mirada inocente y juvenil, aquella cara que no había sido deformada por la guerra y la sangre, aquella piel siempre tersa y lisa.

Se hundió en el profundo río y sintió las convulsiones en su espalda, el calor lo invadió dando paso al enorme lobo gris. Emergió del agua y recogió su ropa con el hocico, las llevo detrás de un árbol y cambio su forma, se puso la ropa y salió al encuentro con la Draculina.

**CÓMO VEN? XD NO HAY MANERA DE NO QUERER A HANS *w* **

**P.D. Si se perdieron un poco con los sentimientos de Seras, Alucard tiene mucho control sobre ella, con eso y un poco de imaginación claro que les queda en claro que le hacía por celos.**


	12. Verrat und Träume

**Oh yeah! Aquí otra parte de mi historia un poquito bizarra de Hellsing :D Geniessen!**

El Hauptmann saltó el río con apenas un poco de la fuerza de sus piernas.

El sol comenzaba a descender por las montañas, la oscuridad comenzó a tragarse la luz, mientras los sentidos agudizados del hombre lobo captaban todos los matices del extraño color del atardecer.

Se paró a unos metros de ella, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y con la espalda recta, justo como en el ejército.

–Hans yo…

Él espero paciente.

–Lo siento, yo en verdad lo… siento… – su voz se quebró.

Hans miró atento, muriendo por dentro, las ganas de consolarla eran como un tsunami, como un instinto que no puedes ignorar, lucho con toda su voluntad y se quedó quieto.

–Eres la primera persona que he amado además de mis padres, la única, y lo he echado a perder, pero no se qué sucedió, yo en verdad… en verdad te amo Hans – Seras lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

La oscuridad consumió toda la luz, mientras la luz lunar se abría paso entre las nubes.

– ¿Ahora te das cuenta Seras?, ¡¿Por qué permites qué ese imbécil te manipule así? ¿No te das cuenta? Eres la única razón por la que no me dejé morir en Millenium, la única razón por la que me uní a Hellsing, la única razón…

Hasta ese entonces él no se había dado cuenta que estaba de pie y ella también, mientras veía los pequeños temblores del cuerpo de la chica, que estaba a punto de llorar.

En velocidad inhumana la abrazó, la abrazó intentando fundirse con ella, quería mostrarle lo que sentía con ese abrazo. La estrechó tan cerca de él como pudo mientras sentía el hombro de su playera humedecerse por el llanto de la Draculina, no le importaba si pasaban minutos u horas, solo quería estar con ella.

El llanto cesó después de un rato, Seras se encontraba acostaba mirando al cielo encima del cuerpo de Hans mientras éste la abrazaba, los dos miraban a las estrellas visibles en aquél lugar tan aislado, no habían cruzado ninguna palabra pero sabían exactamente como se sentían.

El sonido del corazón de Hans, el correr del agua y el soplar del viento era lo único que escuchaba Seras, sentía el movimiento de la respiración del hombre lobo, pero ella apenas respiraba por reflejo, no por necesidad.

Yacieron ahí en el pasto durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, absorbiendo aquel momento lo más que pudieron.

Seras se sentía completa, se sentía cálida en aquél cuerpo por siempre frío, le gusto esa sensación, esa sensación que creía perdida desde hacía muchos años, sentía que había recuperado una parte de sí misma, una parte vital, ella no podría vivir sin él, no más.

Se pararon cuando el amanecer se hacía presente y fueron a la habitación de Seras, ella se introdujo en su ataúd y Hans lo cerró, se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, caminó y se sentó en la nueva silla que se encontraba en la esquina y miró el oscuro y resistente ataúd.

El silencio pronto lo introdujo en el sopor y durmió profundamente con la imagen de Seras rondando en su mente.

xx xx xx xx

Alucard caminó sin ningún gramo de humor, vio la gran mansión y atravesó las paredes hasta su habitación, se sentó en su trono y sirvió una copa de vino.

–Maldito hombre lobo de mierda…

Arrojó la copa de vino escuchando el cristal destrozarse en miles de fragmentos.

Vio cómo el vino volaba en cámara lenta por los aires, del mismo brillo de la sangre, sin darse cuenta ahora veía la escena de hace muchas noches, la noche en que le disparó a la chica policía para salvarla, el vino tomó la forma de la sangre que había salido de la herida de la chica, la noche en la que saboreó su sangre y la convirtió en su eterna acompañante. Solo la deseaba en ese entonces, pero después le hizo sentir vivo, le hizo sentir perteneciente al lugar, y nunca lo había abandonado a pesar de haberla lastimado.

Se quedó mirando el vacío….

Caminó hacia el cuarto de su Draculina, cuidando los pasos para no delatar su presencia a los demás.

Entró a la habitación sin permiso, con sólo una cosa en mente: Seras Victoria.

La necesitaba como un humano necesita al aire, tenía que pertenecerle a él y a nadie más. Necesitaba probar su carne, saber lo que era estar fundido con ella.

Escuchó la regadera dentro del baño, entró y observó el esbelto cuerpo de la chica, mojado y demasiado apetecible.

El roce de su pantalón ahora era insoportable, no podía más, la necesitaba ahora.

Se metió a la regadera.

–¡Maestro! – gritó ella tratando de cubrirse.

La acorraló contra la pared mientras su ropa se empapaba, se quitó el saco y la camisa, lo tiró al suelo mientras sentía el agua correr por su piel. La mordió en el cuello saboreando su sangre, estaba en medio de un frenesí, iba a descargarlo todo esa noche.

Estampó su cuerpo con el de ella, su piel era suave y delicada, apetitosa…

Seras reaccionó con la misma brusquedad y lujuria, sus ojos ahora de un brillante carmesí, lo empujó contra la pared contraria destrozando el concreto, quedando encima de él, sintiendo la inminente erección contra ella.

Se deslizó y de un tirón arrancó los pantalones de su maestro, dejando solo la ropa interior que tiró con los dientes.

Alucard la levantó en apenas un parpadeo y la recargó contra el mueble de madera, la Draculina sintió la madera fría contra sus pechos, y se aferró al borde al sentir la embestida ruda de su maestro. Ella lo había anticipado, sabía que su maestro no iba a ser gentil y eso solo la excitaba más, sentía la misma sensación, el mismo arranque que su maestro, sintió sus colmillos totalmente desplegados, listos para morder.

Alucard la embestía con mucha fuerza, sintiendo el interior de Seras deleitante, la madera crujía, los profundos surcos y los pedazos de madera que ella había arrancado ensuciaban el suelo.

Los gruñidos de Alucard resonaban por toda la habitación, lo necesitaba, necesitaba explotar.

Sin dejar de embestirla se agachó y lamió la extensión de la espalda de Seras, escuchar sus gemidos lo volvía loco, estaba demasiado perdido.

Mordió con fuerza aquella piel blanca sin cuidado lamiendo la sangre que emanaba, sintió las paredes de la chica más apretadas a causa de su orgasmo.

–Todavía… no – gruñó el vampiro.

Embistió y toco el punto G de Seras, causándole un grito de placer, arqueó la espalda, su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de su maestro.

La Draculina lo empujó con demasiada fuerza causando que azotara de espaldas con el suelo mientras ella quedaba a horcajadas sobre él. Lo sintió profundo dentro, no resistió más. La chica clavó los dientes en el cuello de su maestro, su sangre sabía a deseo puro, a lujuria y salvajismo. Gruñeron los dos.

Seras tomó un ritmo sobrenatural, demasiado agresivo y frenético. Alucard la sintió más estrecha y no pudo contenerse más, explotó violentamente con un sonido ronco y sintió las paredes más estrechas contra él.

–¡Haaaaaaaaaans! – gritó ella antes de desplomarse sobre Alucard.

xx xx xx xx

La enorme oscuridad de la habitación y el silencio lo desconcertaron. Escuchó el gotear del vino derramado, se movió para percatarse de la mancha en su pantalón y el creciente bulto.

–Mierda

Se levantó y se desvaneció por las paredes, caminando hacia la lluvia que caía atronadoramente, se mojó totalmente, sin sentir frío.

Caminó para mezclarse en las sombras, en donde pertenecía…

Seras se levantó del ataúd jadeando de miedo, presa del miedo y la angustia. Las manos que sintió sosteniendo fuerte sus brazos…

Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, era el desagradable hombre que había asesinado a sus padres, aquél hombre que le había disparado, empujándola a lo más profundo de la habitación, creyéndola muerta…

– ¡Seras! – Hans la zarandeó firme, haciéndola reaccionar.

Lo miró, reconociendo su cara y el miedo se atenazó de ella. Rompió a llorar con fuerza, y Hans la levantó sin esfuerzo, la llevó hacia los pasillos y caminó.

_Hauptstürmfuhrer._

Abrió la puerta y caminó a su cama, donde se sentó y reconfortó a la chica. Durante un buen rato sus sollozos fueron lo único que se escuchaba, en un largo rato él se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y abrazarla con fuerza.

El sollozo cesó, la chica se tranquilizó y suavemente empujó al hombre lobo hacia atrás, Seras se acostó cruzada en el pecho de Hans, escuchando sus respiraciones profundas, sus latidos potentes.

–Gracias

–No hay de qué – el Capitán paseó sus dedos por la espalda de la Draculina.

La oscuridad de los niveles subterráneos siempre iba acompañada de una temperatura baja.

La diferencia de temperaturas le causó gracia a Hans, ella era fría como el hielo, y él cálido como un horno.

Seras se deslizó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento con cada fibra de su ser, lo besó, pero no había rastro de desenfreno, de lujuria, solo cariño…

La envolvió con sus brazos, él soportaba todo el peso del cuerpo de la chica, liviana como una pluma, se sintió cómo en el río, en donde sabía que se había dicho todo, en donde había quedado en claro lo que él sentía por ella, y lo que ella sentía por él, sin interferencia del vampiro.

William tocó la puerta.

–Disculpen, la señora Integra Hellsing los quiere en su oficina, ahora.

–Verdammt…

– ¿Huh?

Los dos se incorporaron en la oscuridad, Hans rodeó con su brazo los hombros de ella y Seras le rodeó la cintura. Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de roble, William se había adelantado.

Entraron a la gran habitación, el respaldo del sillón de Integra les daba la espalda, solo se veía el humo ascendiente del cigarro que fumaba.

–Seras, ¿Dónde está Alucard?

–No lo sé mi ama

–Búscalo…

Seras inhaló profundamente, expandió su conciencia buscando aquella presencia oscura de su maestro, estaba molesta con él y la verdad no lo quería cerca.

Lo detectó a muchos kilómetros de distancia, pero sabía que era él.

_`Maestro…_

_¿Qué quieres chica policía?_

_`Integra te quiere ver en su oficina_

_Hmmm…_

_`Adiós Alucard_

Seras cortó contacto con él, le había hablado con indiferencia fría y cortante, pero sabía que para alguien como su maestro no le afectaría.

– ¿Y bien, Victoria?

–Yo creo… que él no vendrá en un rato

–Lo suponía…

Integra se puso de pie, tomó un pequeño cutter y se cortó un dedo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar en latín, dibujo en la ventana un sello muy parecido al de su siervo.

Seras se crispó, el olor de la sangre de Integra no tenía igual, era una sangre cien por ciento pura, sintió sus colmillos filosos y los tocó con la lengua, el roce le hizo sangrar un poco de la lengua. Hans notó el tenso cuerpo de la Draculina y le apretó un hombro.

–Tranquila… – dijo demasiado bajo para el oído humano.

–Eso intento – dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

–_Und Gott Mit Uns _– recitó Integra.

La temperatura bajó algunos grados, entonces el aire azotó el gran salón, William se puso tenso y sacó unas pequeñas dagas de entre sus dedos, listo para lanzarlas. Hans se colocó frente a Seras listo a cualquier ataque, sus ojos de un brillante carmesí, Seras se tensó pero no se movió.

La ira y frustración de su maestro era cada vez más próxima, y sabía que habría problemas.

Las sombras tomaron forma en medio de la habitación, arremolinándose inquietas.

Alucard estaba acuclillado apretando los dientes, que brillaban sobrenaturalmente, hilillos de sangre resbalaban por sus finos labios. Su cuerpo crispado y los puños cerrados.

–Has desobedecido, Alucard, y eso no me tiene para nada complacida…

–Lo sé Integra… – la ira en su voz era casi palpable.

–Déjenos solos

Todos se retiraron con una reverencia.

**Pobre Alucard, sus propios pensamientos lo traicionan, y se tiene que resignar a sus ensoñaciones xD Dejen Review! Son very very Important para mí!**


	13. Millenium

**Chan Chan Chaaaan xD Geniessen!**

Seras y Hans caminaron juntos hasta el techo del edificio. La lluvia los empapó pero ni siquiera dijeron algo. Hans se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. Seras se sentó ágil y silente a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo las gotas de agua caer.

–Dime… ¿por qué te uniste a Millenium?

Hans miró las nubes, sus ojos ahora azules hielo eran más intensos y claros.

–Porque no sabía quién era. Tengo casi ciento cincuenta años, y no recuerdo más de la mitad de mi vida. Sólo recuerdo las guerras que viví en Alemania, cuando me ascendieron a Hauptstürmfuhrer, y mi primera mutación completa. De ahí en fuera todo está en blanco – Hans suspiró pesadamente –. La verdad solo lo hacía para tener un propósito, recuerdo como todos los hombres soñábamos con ser parte de la Waffen SS, sólo yo y unos pocos lo lograron.

Seras se sentó perfilada hacia Hans, mirando su lado izquierdo de la cara. Su piel se veía nueva, ningún año le afectaba, además que su cara seguía siendo juvenil, a pesar de las marcas que la guerra había dejado.

–En la segunda guerra fue cuando descubrí que podía transformarme totalmente en lobo, y me sentí orgulloso, porque según mi ascendencia solo los pura sangre pueden hacerlo – un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a su cara.

–En esa guerra fue la primera vez que morí…

–¿Huh?

–Sí, estaba en una trinchera, uno de mis compatriotas estaba mal herido, cuando miró algo atrás de mí volteé y por instinto clavé la daga al cuello. Ese soldado cayó muerto, pero atrás había otro apuntando entre mis cejas. Cuando desperté estaba con los cadáveres que estaban siendo identificados. Era de madrugada. Yo simplemente corrí… y cuando me di cuenta corría a cuatro patas.

–Vaya, yo también recuerdo mi primera vez con eso…

–Huí como los demás Nazis, hacia Sudamérica, entonces conocí a Herr Major. Nos convocó a todos y nos implantó ese chip, pero el mío era modificado, ya que él sabía que era un Hombre Lobo. A quién desobedeciera las reglas ardería en las llamas. Yo fui la carta secreta del Major, silente y obediente, como en las tropas de Alemania.

–Vaya, eso es bastante para una sola persona…

–Sí, lo es…

Los dos quedaron en silencio.

La lluvia seguía con el ritmo, ni muy fuerte ni muy débil.

Seras recargó la cabeza contra la pared, miró un momento las nubes y luego cerró los ojos.

El tacto de la mano caliente con su mejilla se sentía bien, el calor le hacía bien. Miró a Hans, sus ojos brillantes, diciéndole demasiadas cosas sin letras. Él se acercó y aquél beso hizo que todo lo demás desapareciera, sólo eran ellos dos, sumidos en la oscuridad que parecía disiparse lentamente…

Alucard estaba sentado en su habitación, sumido en la oscuridad, enojado al punto de casi explotar. Necesitaba sangre, a montones, necesitaba…

Se imaginó destrozando cuerpos, mutilándolos, bebiendo su sangre, totalmente cubierto por ella. Disparando sus armas sin cesar, mirando cómo le huían al rey de las tinieblas, gritando de terror y paralizándose ante su presencia.

El éxtasis provocó el bulto en su entrepierna, pero el flujo de imágenes continuó, sangre, carnicería, era lo único que podría calmarlo en esos momentos, ella lo había traicionado, le había dicho que ella estaría para él, y ella era suya.

Alucard desgarró la carne del hombre lobo, una y otra vez, de mil maneras distintas, le reventó la cabeza, le arrancó el corazón, lo quemó con plata.

Un gruñido emanó de su garganta y una sonrisa socarrona se estiró. Sus dientes totalmente punzantes y filosos en contacto con su lengua.

En ningún momento bebió la sangre sucia de ese animal, de ese fenómeno. Repitió la palabra como si fuera un escupitajo.

Entonces recordó a la Draculina, sus piernas eran un pecado, blancas y esbeltas, ahí donde se encontraba una arteria jugosa. Una arteria que el ansiaba morder, la quería para él solo.

Recordó el sabor de su sangre, la ropa se había convertido dolorosa para el vampiro, no aguantaría mucho más.

Recorrer aquella suave piel, blanca y lisa, dulce. Los gruñidos eran cada vez más fuertes y salvajes.

Morderla y escucharla gemir, hacerla gritar su nombre a todo pulmón.

Un gruñido sobrenatural y estruendoso acompañó a la cumbre de su éxtasis. Debía controlarse, pero le era imposible. Le era imposible con ella cerca…

Seras estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Hans, la lluvia continuaba cayendo.

–Tu corazón late muy fuerte – ella sonrió.

–Un corazón grande para una criatura grande

Tenía las manos recargadas en sus anchos hombros, y sin que él se diera cuenta, estaba sintiendo el flujo de sangre bajo sus yemas hipersensibles.

Acercó su cara, y olió de cerca la piel del Hauptmann. Olía a un bosque, como en Suiza. Ese aroma salvaje que la llevaba a un deseo incontrolable, como si el aroma fuera el reflejo de uno mismo.

Hans simplemente esperó paciente… o eso intentaba.

–Tu olor… se me hace agua la boca… – Seras podía sentir el filo de sus dientes, pero no quería morder, no en ese momento.

Hans puso sus manos en las piernas de la chica, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aprisionándolo entre ellas. Sus muslos de seda… Poco a poco él caía en aquella demencia animal por ella.

Los dos danzaban en aquél filo peligroso, divirtiéndose y tentándose, observando quién cedería terreno antes.

Seras mordió sin cortar la carne, era una mordida juguetona, justo en la piel que cubría la carótida del hombre lobo, entonces subió la cara, miró los intensos ojos del Capitán y sin perder contacto visual mordió el labio inferior, jalándolo suavemente y soltando. Sonrió al ver como su mirada se oscurecía de deseo, y crecía en ella ese fuego libre.

Hans hizo su jugada.

Se inclinó sobre ella, y la empujó suave hacia atrás mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en el vientre de la chica, bingo. Notó el cambio de respiración, más acelerado. Su piel se calentó un poco bajo sus manos aún en sus piernas. Subió al níveo cuello de Seras, y paseó su aliento caliente por la extensión de su cuello. Hans sabía que a ella le gustaba el calor contra su piel fría. Subió hasta su oreja.

–Dime, ¿aún quieres morderme? – su voz grave y profunda, provocadora.

La espalda de la chica se tensó pero no había perdido.

–Aún quiero, pero deseo más ganar…

En un movimiento fluido y rápido, Seras rasgó la playera de Hans, dejando ver su torso marcado. Acercó sus labio y apenas rozando la piel de Hans, exhaló causando hormigueo en su abdomen. Dio pequeños mordiscos como había hecho con el cuello. Fue más abajo, donde terminaba la línea del pantalón, y los desabotonó bajando un poco más el límite del pantalón verde.

Hans estaba tenso, no sabía si ella ya había decidido terminar el juego, esperar sus acciones fue una agonía, más teniéndola tan cerca de su zona sur.

Seras lamió y mordió trazando un camino de vuelta arriba. Hans frunció el ceño concentrándose en calmar ese deseo animal que había estado alimentándose desde el inicio del juego.

– ¿Te rindes? – Seras lo miró directo a los ojos, se mordió el labio provocándolo.

–No – en un parpadeo Hans había acostado a Seras en el suelo y el se había colocado encima. Desabotonó el uniforme, dejando ver el vientre plano de Seras, lo besó suavemente, entonces tomó la media derecha y la deslizó hacia abajo. La piel descubierta y blanca. Paseó su nariz recorriendo la extensión de su muslo, deteniéndose en la rodilla, entonces comenzó a besar la parte interna del muslo de la Draculina, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Seras aguantó sin emitir ningún sonido… A penas.

Seras lo volteó, quedando ella arriba, podía sentir la inminente erección de Hans contra ella. Sonrió con picardía.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez? – se agachó y de manera sutil se deslizó hacia el muslo donde ya no cabía en los pantalones.

– ¿Por qué no sólo…? – Seras pasó la lengua por la tela marcada –. ¿Te rindes?

Un gruñido ronco emanó del pecho de Hans, no resistiría, no podía…

La Draculina deslizó su cuerpo, dejando que rozará con el torso desnudo de Hans.

El hombre lobo la recargó de nuevo en el suelo.

–No… aquí… – El Capitán apenas podía contenerse…

**Mua-ja-ja-ja díganme, qué opinan? Reviews plizzz :D**


	14. Entführung

**Bien, aquí les dejo lo que he continuado, pero necesito Reviews! son como los Seeeeeeeeeesoooooooos para los zombies, por fa comenten D:**

–No… aquí… – El Capitán apenas podía contenerse.

En un parpadeo la había cargado y la llevaba a través del bosque hasta que no pudo más.

La recargó en la hierba que crecía entre los árboles, con un rugido desesperado destrozó sus pantalones y con Seras fue más cuidadoso, la ropa amarilla voló, aterrizando en una de las ramas de los árboles.

Entró en ella mientras sentía el calor en su cuerpo, incontrolable…

– ¡Ahhhhhh! – los gritos de la Draculina alimentaban su locura.

La volteó y ella quedó recargada sobre sus rodillas y manos.

Estampó su cuerpo con el de ella, dejando que el calor avanzara tortuosamente por su cuerpo.

El Capitán se detuvo un momento.

– ¿Hans…? – las palabras de la chica quedaron ahogadas por un grito de lujuria y placer. Ella podía sentirlo aún más grande dentro de ella, su espalda se arqueó, apretó la tierra bajo sus manos.

Los gruñidos de él habían dejado de ser humanos, eran demasiado salvajes, demasiado animales.

Las embestidas eran agresivas, sin piedad, a un ritmo inhumano, demasiado descontrolado.

Los instintos de la Draculina se dispararon mientras su cordura se consumía con el fuego dentro de ella.

Logró ver por el rabillo del ojo uno de los hombros de Hans, el pelaje gris estaba comenzando a cubrir su piel. Pero a ella ya no le importaba…

Ella sintió sus piernas fallar ante su arrasador orgasmo, sus manos impidieron que su cara impactara contra el suelo. Sintió el líquido caliente derramarse en su interior y seguida la lengua del hombre lobo rozando toda la extensión de la línea en su espalda. El espiral comenzaba a girar otra vez, él la hacía sentir… no tenía palabras. Él era una bestia, una bestia que le pertenecía a ella solamente, lo amaba, en cualquier forma y en toda la extensión de la palabra. Qué él fuera tan bueno en el sexo era un extra, sonrió con malicia.

La Draculina recogió su uniforme amarillo con un salto ágil. El enorme lobo observaba cada movimiento que hacía. Ella se rió por la situación de Hans, habiendo destrozado así los pantalones no podía entrar desnudo como quisiera. Lo miró un segundo más y en velocidad vampírica llegó a la mansión, pero algo cruzó por su mente.

Miró la enorme pared de la Mansión Hellsing, inhaló hondo y puso una mano contra la pared piedra, se concentró, buscando el flujo de poder dentro de ella, las sombras de borde rojizo aparecieron alrededor de su mano, entonces su mano se introdujo en el pequeño portal, pegó su cuerpo y el portal se convirtió de su estatura, permitiéndole pasar, la vista al interior del portal era confusa, abstracta. No parecía de una forma fija, siempre moviéndose, no había una salida, sólo estaba el portal de entrada, se concentró de nuevo mientras otro pequeño portal se abría a unos metros del de entrada, pensó en su habitación y el portal se hizo más grande, permitiéndole ver el ataúd al centro de su habitación. Salió del portal y éste se cerró dejando ver de nuevo el muro de la Mansión. Sonrió muy feliz ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

Volteó a ver a Hans, su miraba denotaba la interrogación.

Seras volvió a recargar su mano en la pared, concentrándose en el flujo de poder de nuevo, pensando en el portal de entrada y de salida; la habitación del Haupstürmfuhrer.

Seras se paró dentro de aquella dimensión extraña entre los portales, la sensación era rara, le pareció como caminar en el agua. Le hizo señas al enorme lobo gris para que entrara, muy lentamente se introdujo en el portal, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. Salieron por el portal a unos metros de ellos y de pronto se encontraban en la habitación de Hans.

Caminó hacia el guardarropa y se trasformó en humano. Seras no pudo evitar mirar aquella espalda bien torneada y aquellos muslos y glúteos…

Ahogó una risa nerviosa.

Se sentó en la cama del Capitán, el aire llevó a su nariz el olor masculino de él, impregnado totalmente en la cama.

El hombre lobo se acostó en la cama, mirando al techo, y la Draculina se acostó encima de él, mirando a sus ojos azul hielo.

Se besaron, ninguna palabra necesitaba ser dicha, ella podía sentir las mariposas en su estómago, haciéndola sentir… humana.

Hans la abrazó, disfrutando del contacto de su cuerpo caliente con el frío. Seras se quedó dormida encima del hombre lobo después de un rato, a él no le importó el tiempo, solo se concentraba en ella… La única razón por la que aceptaba ser una especie sobrenatural…

Integra tiró el vaso de agua contra la pared, escuchó cómo el cristal reventaba y el agua se derramaba.

Volvió a leer las líneas escritas con sangre en aquél papel quemado de algunas partes.

_Aún no morimos Integra… Aún No…_

– ¡William!

–El mayordomo llegó en un parpadeo, silente como un gato.

–Sí, mi ama

–Llama a los otros, esto es la guerra.

xxxxxxx

A pesar de no ser simple mortal, Seras iba un poco nerviosa, la Organización Hellsing le había declarado la guerra la Vaticano abiertamente, eso significaba que los estarían esperando con todas sus tropas.

Alucard miraba indiferente a través del jet, su maestro había creado un campo de sombras alrededor del jet, fundiéndolo con la noche y además protegiéndoles de ataques aéreos.

Hans limpiaba las Mauser C69 con un pañuelo blanco, tenía varias granadas agarradas al cinturón, llevaba su uniforme Nazi, aquél que le había otorgado Millenium.

El enorme Harkonnen estaba dividido en dos partes listo para ensamblar, Seras llevaba el cinturón lleno de las enormes balas de su arma, explosivas, incendiarias, de gas.

Pequeños impactos sonaron, parecía el repiqueteo del agua. Alucard sonrió con sorna.

William puso piloto automático.

–Estamos a punto de llegar, prepárense – William envainó unas pequeñas y relucientes dagas en un soporte especial que tenía otras seis dagas guardadas en cada pierna.

Una gran explosión impacto contra el escudo, el avión perdió estabilidad.

–¡Salgan! – William ordenó, acto seguido pulsó un botón y la puerta del jet se abrió, el aire era frío.

Abajo podían ver las decenas y decenas de hombres disparando sus armas.

Alucard bajó totalmente envuelto en sombras, Seras brincó del jet y Hans detrás de ella. El aire azotó las ropas de todos, el sonido era sólo ese y el silbar del aire.

Las sombras aterrizaron con apenas un sonido hueco, tomaron forma hasta tener el alto cuerpo de Alucard, una filosa espada bastada salió de las sombras, brillante y exquisita. Su Jackal en la mano izquierda.

Hans dejó sus botas marcadas en el suelo y una nube del polvo se levantó. Seras aterrizó de manera que el harkonnen no golpeara el suelo.

El silbar del aire los puso en movimiento, varias lanzas con puntas afiladas de plata volaron por el aire. Hans saltó hacia un lado, evitando a toda costa la plata. Seras se movió como si bailara dejando que las lanzas silbaran a unos centímetros de ella. Alucard dejó que unas cuantas se le clavaran en el torso mientras reía. Atrapó una lanza por el aire y destrozó la madera con la fuerza de su mano.

Los hombres retrocedieron y tomaron distintas armas semi–automáticas. Disparando sin piedad hacia los intrusos. Hans tomó una de sus granadas y la apretó con la mano, la lanzó con fuerza increíble y ésta se clavó en el pecho de uno de los hombres.

_BOOOOOM!_

El estruendo lanzó polvo y piedras del camino hacia todos lados. Seras se cubrió la cara.

La batalla había comenzado apenas y la sangre corría a raudales ya.

Una bala demasiado rápida impactó en el brazo del hombre lobo. Gruñó haciendo retumbar los oídos de la vampiresa, la bala salió de su cuerpo totalmente aplastada, el sonido de la carne quemada.

Seras apuntó su cañón siguiendo la pequeña estela de pólvora de la bala, invisible para un humano. Disparó sintiendo el retroceso contra su hombro, manteniéndolo firme.

La bala destrozó al hombre y al impactar contra algo sólido explotó enviando astillas y pedazos de tierra por los aires.

Seras vio a William más allá de las líneas de batalla donde estaban ellos, volteó pero no vio a Alucard al lado.

El sonido de la carne destazada llamó su atención, su maestro blandía la espada con una gracia infinita, con años de entrenamiento que no se habían perdido.

La carne cedía muy fácil ante el filo, mientras que con la otra mano disparaba a los pobres soldados.

Hans disparó las enormes Mauser, el estruendo seco y un segundo después pedazos de cráneo brincaban amenazando con mancharle la ropa. Era demasiada sangre, demasiada masacre...

Seras sintió el frenesí deslizarse dentro de ella, tentándola a perder el control, pero su lástima por aquellos humanos era más fuerte. Les disparaba en la cabeza, procurando que no sufrieran.

William se asimilaba a una cobra, se deslizaba entre los montones de personas demasiado rápido y de pronto éstos caían con la garganta abierta. Los observó detenidamente. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba con una flexibilidad casi inhumana, su rapidez... nunca había visto a un mortal pelear así, sólo a Walter.

Una bala impactó contra su hombro, esperaba el dolor, pero éste nunca llegó, miró el lugar del impacto pero sólo había perforado su uniforme, no la piel. Apuntó el Harkonnen y antes de disparar una pequeña estrella ninja se clavó entre las cejas de la mujer con el rifle. William le guiñó un ojo.

–¡MUERAN! ¡UNA Y OTRA VEZ! MUERAAAAAAN – Alucard agitaba su espada rítmicamente, sonreía ampliamente, de la nariz hacia abajo estaba todo lleno de sangre y su barbilla goteaba. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y llena de polvo, Su espada goteaba sangre y su Jackal ya no estaba. El sonido de la carne cortada y los gritos de agonía resonaban en los oídos de Seras, frunció el ceño y siguió peleando.

Había demasiados cadáveres, casi tantos como soldados restantes. Seras había disparado la mayoría de sus balas, se concentraba en no dejar que las sombras la alimentaran, pero parecía perder contra la sed de sangre.

Hans tenía el saco verde abierto, las correas de sus pistolas volaban al ritmo de sus patadas, peleaba sin ningún arma, sus guantes blancos estaban teñidos de rojo escarlata de los nudillos. Las rodillas de su pantalón también. Sentía las costillas tronar bajo sus botas, o contra sus espinillas, le gustaba esa sensación, cuando el músculo trabajaba en armonía con los huesos y tendones.

Seras y Hans quedaron lado a lado, los humanos empezaron a correr hacia los bosques.

Alucard los miró irse.

–Chica policía, cázalos por mí.

–Sí maestro...

Seras se adelantó dos pasos, una mano le sostuvo el hombro.

–Sin tu perro – sentenció

–Está bien, puedo con ellos – le sonrió cálidamente al hombre lobo.

Éste la miro por un momento y la dejó ir.

La Draculina trotó a paso vampírico, siguiendo el rastro de olor de los humanos. Brincó sobre uno, aterrizando en su espalda con sus botas. La espina dorsal tronó y el cuerpo quedó inerte. Tomó una piedra del suelo y la aventó contra el cráneo del que huía a toda prisa. A pesar de que el hombre estaba de espaldas, logró ver la sangre salpicando por su frente.

Siguió la esencia del otro grupo. El aroma la guió a un claro, se quedó parada justo en medio, tratando de recuperar el rastro. Los sentidos se le crisparon totalmente. Páginas de la Biblia volaron clavándose en los árboles, creando un escudo. Seis hombres entraron con una Biblia abierta, recitando lo que decía. Cadenas hechas de luz emanaron del suelo aprisionando las muñecas y el cuello de la Draculina, quemándole la carne.

–Aaaahhhhh – el gritó agudo no inmutó a ninguno de los hombres.

–_¡Maestro! – _gritó mentalmente en busca de ayuda.

–_No servirá de nada despojo, ahora eres propiedad del Vaticano._

Seras se quedó sorprendida por la voz en su cabeza. Las cadenas quemaban su piel y el dolor era indescriptible, tenía que hacer algo.

Un pulso en la sien le impidió pensar, era como si le taladraran la cabeza, como una migraña.

El fuego que sintió en su interior... dejó a las sombras consumirla.

El rugido proveniente de su garganta era sobrenatural, uno de los hombres la miró.

A pesar de las cadenas se llevó las manos a la argolla de luz en su cuello, con un gruñido la cadena de destrozó. El brazo hecho de sombras de la chica tomó al sacerdote que la miraba y lo destrozó en 8 partes. La sangre cayó en su cara, llevó uno de los brazos del padre destrozado y goteante y bebió de él. Las cadenas de sus muñecas apretaron más hacia el suelo.

–Ghnrrr – El esfuerzo por romperlas surtió efecto, las cadenas se destrozaron, justo cuando iba por otro de los sacerdotes una lanza de luz se clavó en el centro de su pecho. Abrió los ojos, estaba paralizada, era como si dieran miles de descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo, haciéndolo torpe.

Nuevas cadenas de luz volvieron a sujetar su cuello, sus muñecas y tobillos. La azotó contra el suelo quedando boca arriba.

Uno de los sacerdotes se acercó y colocó la mano sobre la cara de la Draculina. Ella lo intentó morder pero su cuerpo estaba sedado, solo su cerebro trabajaba, sus sienes punzaban. El sacerdote siguió recitando en latín. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse como una pluma... su vista se cerraba. Luchaba con toda su fuerza contra la inconciencia.

–Ghnnn – Logró sujetar el brazo del padre antes de que las sombras la engulleran.

xxxxxxx

Alucard esperaba pero sabía que algo andaba mal, pero cuando intentaba entrar en contacto con la chica algo bloqueaba su paso.

Hans estaba sentado con la expresión fría.

–Vayamos a buscarla – William dijo mientras trotaba hacia los bosques.

Los dos seres sobrenaturales le siguieron.

Captaron la esencia de la sangre casi al instante, siguieron el rastro para encontrar al hombre con la espina rota y al otro con la cabeza perforada.

El dulce aroma de la Draculina flotó hacia la nariz de Hans, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Se transformó en el enorme lobo gris, corrió internándose profundo en el bosque. Alucard se crispó.

–Mierda... ¡MIERDA! – el vampiro olfateó el aire y miró los árboles, tenían los pequeños orificios de los clavos con las hojas. Alucard sabía los trucos del Vaticano por el padre Anderson.

En el centro del claro había sangre, sangre que no era humana, sangre con un aroma inigualable y un sabor más exquisito que el más caro vino.

Alucard estampó su puño destrozando un árbol. Las astillas le cortaron la cara, pequeños hilillos de sangre resbalaron por su cara.

–Capitán, peina el perímetro, ¡búscala!

El enorme lobo gris corrió a toda la velocidad que pudo, haciendo un perímetro de 5 kilómetros. Pero la esencia de la chica no estaba en ninguna parte, simplemente se había desvanecido...

Regresó sin resultado alguno, la rabia en su interior creció como un parásito. Se trasformó en humano de nuevo, tomó al vampiro por las solapas y lo azotó contra un árbol.

–¡Maldito seas vampiro!

–Suéltame

–¡Si tu estúpido ego no hubiera sido tan grande ella seguiría aquí!

Alucard no dijo nada, sabía que era verdad pero odiaba quedar como un estúpido.

–Tenemos que regresar con Integra...

El hombre lobo se transformó de nuevo en la masa de pelo gris y desapareció entre los árboles. La madrugada era fría y el aliento caliente de William producía vaho.

El vampiro y el humano se fueron en el jet.

–¿¡Qué ellos qué? – Integra estaba alterada.

–Se la llevaron mi ama, algo me impide entrar en contacto con ella, es como si chocara con una barrera.

–Mierda... – Integra se frotó el ceño –. Tenemos que encontrarla, no sabemos a dónde la han llevado, pero te aseguro que no les gustará para nada.

El vampiro se retiró.

xxxxxxx

Alucard se introdujo en su ataúd, esperaba que con la fuerza que éste le daba la lograra ubicar, pero esa barrera era impenetrable.

_Seras..._

El vampiro apretó los dientes, en su boca degustó su propia sangre. Le molestó el poder de su omnipresencia, no sabía usarlo a la perfección aún.

El pequeño Schrödinger rió en su interior.

_Parece que necesitas una ayudita..._

_`Te he dicho que no hables conmigo escoria.'_

_No deberías ser tan grosero vampiro, soy el único que puede ayudarte en este momento._

Alucard se quedo callado, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

_` ¿Dónde está?'_

_Ah, eso te lo diré después, primero tienes que mostrarme que eres digno de mi sabiduría._

_`Mierda contigo, ¡Dime dónde está!_

_Hmmm, cálmate... hasta entonces..._

–Ghhhraaaaaaa – El rugido hizo retumbar el ataúd.

Intentó contactar de nuevo con la Draculina pero rebotó de nuevo con aquella barrera invisible.

_Seras..._

**Pobre el dilema de Alucard, pobre chica policía, pobre Hans, POBRES TODOS xD me encanta! Reviews :D**


	15. ADN und Weihwasser

**Bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, Entschuldigung por la tardanza, pero he estado trabajando en otro proyecto más grande. Comenten.**

La habitación era muy iluminada, de un blanco fluorescente, había varios anaqueles con cajas etiquetadas.

Sintió algo frío contra toda su espalda, su mente parecía fallar, su cuerpo ardía en carne viva, pero no sabía por qué.

Se intento incorporar pero la carne de su cuello se quemó contra algo que la sostenía contra el frío.

Intento levantar las manos y el resultado fue igual.

_Maestro... _– apenas un susurró mental.

Escuchó pasos acercándose, incluso sus sentidos inhumanos parecían inútiles, torpes.

Una puerta se abrió, sintió la apenas perceptible brisa.

Otro hombre entró en la habitación.

Las palabras eran borrosas, no entendía nada que estaban diciendo.

Uno de los hombres puso una mano en el centro de su pecho, gruño pero ni siquiera tenía fuerza para eso, se sentía demasiado cansada...

–Calma cariño, prometemos no hacerte nada si te comportas y nos ayudas – la voz de ese hombre era afeminada y engreída.

Seras se quedó tendida, no sabía si correr o gritar. Se intentó incorporar de nuevo y el sonido de la carne quemada llenó la habitación.

–No vampira, no lo hagas, solo te lastimas a ti misma.

El tono de ese hombre comenzaba a molestarle bastante.

– ¿Crees que debamos dejarla despierta? ¿Sería correcto?

–Se purgaría de sus pecados, dejémosla despierta por cada humano que ha fallecido por su culpa.

–Qué mal…

El hombre afeminado salió de la habitación y entraron otros dos hombres y una mujer vestida de monja.

Seras estaba cubierta por apenas una sábana, no se había percatado. Pensaba más claramente ahora.

La monja se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en el hombro. Su mero contacto le molestaba mucho.

–De tus pecados yo te purgo, con la plata los errores arderán, el cuerpo paga un precio y el alma otro.

Sacó una daga de plata, en la empuñadura tenía una cruz dorada forjada.

Cortó la dura piel de la vampira con esfuerzo, trazando dolorosamente.

Los gritos de la Draculina resonaban por toda la habitación, tenía ganas de llorar, las quemaduras de por sí eran fuertes, sentía como la plata le quitaba energía vital, se sentía débil y pequeña… Una lágrima de sangre resbaló por su mejilla y manchó la cama de metal.

Los hombres siguieron recitando, su cuerpo ya no se movía, no tenía energía, sólo reaccionaba a los impulsos, convulsionándose en un ritmo irregular. Tenía la vista nublada, sólo veía la sombra de sus pestañas y un poco más lejos de su cara. Gemidos de dolor se atoraban en su garganta, ya no gritaba…

–Muy bien, hemos terminado por hoy, haremos el siguiente exorcismo mañana.

La monja tomó un envase de oro con líquido adentro, metió su pulgar y trazó una cruz en la frente de la vampiresa. El dolor causó su desfallecimiento. Estaba en el punto de quiebre…

Abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba muy oscura, sus ojos apenas se adaptaron. Se tocó el cuello en busca de cadenas pero no había nada, su piel estaba rugosa y muy sensible, le ardía al más mínimo contacto. Sus muñecas palpitaban de dolor. Estaba totalmente aturdida, no podía recordar por qué estaba ahí y cómo había llegado.

Caminó por la oscura habitación, las paredes eran de piedra. Divisó la puerta y caminó hacia ella con todo el peso de su cuerpo, lista para derrumbarla. Las descarga eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Arriba una pequeña hoja de Biblia estaba clavada, sabía que era un bloqueo, el padre Anderson las usaba a menudo.

–Mierda

Le dolía el cuerpo, palpó la piedra en busca de algo, pero todo sonaba exactamente igual.

Dio un puñetazo a la piedra y esta crujió, volvió a dar otro y la piedra comenzaba a quebrarse pero una voz se escuchó en su mente.

_No continúes, no nos obligues a castigarte_

Su desesperación por salir era mayor que su cordura, eran sentidos de supervivencia primitivos los que le gritaban más fuerte.

Estampó su hombro contra la piedra a pesar del dolor.

Una cadena de luz sujeto su muñeca, quemándola.

–Ahhhh – gritó, tomó la cadena con la mano libre y la destrozó.

Volvió a chocar contra la pared de piedra, ésta se derrumbó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, subió unas escaleras y salió a un pasillo muy iluminado, lleno de habitaciones a los lados, le pareció como un hospital o un laboratorio. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse. Se encontraba perdida en el laberinto de pasillos. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a los curas persiguiéndola. Se detuvo y corrió hacia uno de los hombres, una lanceta de luz le rozó un costado y vio la sangre salir de su cuerpo, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora.

Mordió directo al cuello del hombre, la deliciosa sangre resbaló por su garganta, sentía como la llenaba de vida… El escozor en su garganta fue insoportable.

Tosió convulsivamente tratando de calmar la sensación dentro de su garganta.

Un sacerdote se acercó a ella.

–Un nuevo experimento que estamos probando, al parecer funciona a la perfección.

El sacerdote se acuclilló frente a ella.

–No creas que intentamos dañarte, intentamos ayudarte a revertir esa maldición sobre ti, queremos librarte de ser una criatura de la noche

– ¿Cómo pretenden hacer eso? – su voz era iracunda y rasposa por el escozor.

–Tenemos… Algunos métodos bajo la manga

–Llévenla a mi oficina, hablaré con ella por mi mismo – era el de la voz afeminada.

–Pero señor… su sangre es la única que no ha sido tratada con la bacteria

–No se preocupen, estaré bien

El padre puso la mano en la cara de Seras y ella perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

–Verdammt – El Capitán golpeó la pared de su habitación, sus heridas sanaron casi al instante.

Caminó al despacho de Integra, necesitaba iniciar la búsqueda ahora.

–No puedo dejar que vayas sólo.

–Cada segundo que pasa… no sabemos en dónde está o qué le están haciendo.

–Es un riesgo que todos estamos tomando Capitán. Así que empieza a calmarte.

Alucard entró por un portal en la puerta.

–Ah, la mascota está aquí.

– ¿Has tenido suerte Alucard? – Integra lo miro por encima de sus lentes.

–No, ese maldito bloqueo no me deja

William tuvo una idea, pero se debatía en si comentarla o no.

– ¿Mi ama, sabe como trabajan los bloqueos del Vaticano?

–Por supuesto, en este caso parece que el bloqueo está dirigido a Alucard…

– ¡Eso! ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más intenta contactar con ella?

–No es mala idea, pero ellos deben tener monitoreada a la chica, sabrán si hablamos con ella, o si alguien habla con ella.

El silbido de Schödinger resonó en la cabeza de Alucard.

_` ¿Qué quieres? ' _

– _Tu rudeza me lastima vampiro – la risa del chico sonó._

_`Dime dónde está'_

–_Ah ah ah, no tan rápido, aún no me has mostrado que en verdad la quieres de vuelta, sólo la quieres para tirártela ¿no es así?_

La rabia de Alucard incrementó, antes eso era cierto, esas piernas y esos senos debían ser suyos, pero ahora… era totalmente diferente.

– _¿Lo ves? No me puedes mentir, porque ahora yo soy tú._

Alucard se sintió estúpido, ahora estaba pagando el precio de haber conservado a ese molesto chico gato.

–_Entonces… ¿Qué planeas hacer vampiro? ¿Cómo piensas convencerme?_

Alucard tanteó, intentando tocar la conciencia de Seras, pero nuevamente se estrellaba con aquél muro invisible.

–_Es inútil Alucard, soy tu esperanza si la quieres volver a ver_

'_Dime, ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?´_

–_Lo sabrás a su tiempo…._

La presencia de Schrödinger desapareció.

– ¡Mierda!

– ¿Qué ocurre, Alucard? – Integra lo miro estresada

–Nada mi señora, me frustra solamente.

–A todos… – Integra dio una calada a su cigarro –. Muy bien, retírense todos, quiero hablar a solas con William.

Hans caminó y se agachó para que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel que los de su ama.

–Considere lo que le he dicho, aunque sea piénselo por favor.

Dicho esto se retiró, sus botas hacían eco en el gran salón.

Alucard se había ido ya.

– ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? –Integra miró al techo.

–Hmmmm… Mi ama, ¿Qué opina si traigo a una vieja amiga?

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar

– ¿Quién? William deja de andar con rodeos.

– Su nombre es Avery, o al menos eso recuerdo.

– ¿Qué tiene de especial ella?

–Está des… digamos que no conoce límites, además de que ella no es humana.

–Estoy intrigada

–Ella es un experimento, que descubrí después del destrozo de Millenium, en los escombros del gran Zeppelín. Mitad humana, mitad Mujer Lobo.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo lograron eso!

– No lo sé, usted sabe que los Nazis usaban el método prueba y error, al parecer les dio resultado. Y hay algo más que decirle.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– La podríamos considerar una hermana de Hans Günsche, tienen el mismo ADN.

La lluvia comenzó a repiquetear en la ventana.


	16. Überzeugungskraft

**Aquí les dejo otro fragmento de la historia, disfruten y si gustan comentar sean bienvenidos.**

Ella estaba sentada en un edificio en ruinas, hacía días que el fuego había dejado de arder en él.

Dejó que el agua empapara sus ropas, guardó el Sniper modificado en una mochila, sus cuchillos y dagas los tenía en las piernas en distintas fundas, listas para usarse.

Observó la enorme ciudad, ya en pocos lugares el incendio continuaba. Era una ciudad fantasma, ni siquiera se preocuparon por volver a construirla, estaba totalmente devastada.

Recargó la cabeza contra el concreto, estaba sentada en el filo de una pared rota, su pierna se balanceaba en el aire a varios metros de altura, la vista eralúgubremente hermosa, lo que antes había sido Londres y lo que ahora era… Avery sonrió dejando entrever sus afilados caninos.

* * *

Seras no abrió los ojos, estaba sentada lo sabía, su cabeza colgaba en el respaldo. Se sentía demasiado débil, le desesperaba eso, sentirse tan insignificante…

– ¿Cómo te sientes querida?

– ¿Qué quieres… de mí?

– ¿Yo? Trato de ayudarte, trato de salvar tu alma de las llamas del Infierno. Esa… maldición que llevas, una señorita no debería acarrear con tan oscuro futuro.

– ¿Y entonces? No es algo de lo que alguien se pueda librar, si destruyen su dichosa "maldición" Me matarán a mi también.

–Es uno de los riesgos, pero trabajamos en ello para que no ocurra una desgracia.

Seras se rió, era patético.

Se quedó callada, entonces escuchó el latido bajo la piel de ese hombre. Cada golpe que su corazón daba, podía sentir la calidez de la sangre e imaginó cómo se sentiría después de beberla.

–No te recomendaría que lo hicieras querida Draculina, mis hombres no son tan… piadosos como yo.

Seras recordó las cadenas de luz y como un reflejo se tocó las muñecas, ya no ardían tanto pero se sentía incómodo cuando las tocaba.

–No deberías tomarlo tan a mal, te estamos tratando de ayudar.

–Pero yo NO quiero su ayuda

–Ya estás acostumbrada a ser una criatura de la noche querida, pero míralo de ésta manera. ¿No extrañas que el sol te bañe sin riesgo alguno?

–Aunque fuera humana el sol sigue siendo dañino

–Bien, ¿Qué me dices de la comida? Debe ser molesto beber lo mismo una y otra vez.

–No hay nada comparado con la sangre.

– ¿No extrañas estar viva? ¿No extrañas tener sentimientos? El tener personas queridas cerca sin querer morderlas o aniquilarlas, dime ¿No te gustaría que tu corazón latiera? ¿Qué se acelerara cuando estás emocionada? ¿O cuándo vieras a alguien amado y te acelerara?

Seras se quedó callada, por primera vez en ese lugar estaba poniendo atención a algo.

– ¿Lo ves? Apuesto a que extrañas todo eso.

Su estómago gruñó, y ella sintió sus mejillas arder. Necesitaba alimentarse. Ese momento le recordó a cuando estaba en el Zeppelín, cuando Hans la había rescatado.

–_Hans… – _fue apenas un susurro mental.

Hans se levantó en apenas un milisegundo. Había escuchado la voz de Seras, apenas un susurro de ella…

Se frotó la cara y se dejó caer en el césped mojado, la lluvia era intensa.

_Debo estar perdiendo la razón…_

Se volvió a recargar en el enorme árbol, dejando que las pocas gotas que se filtraban le mojaran la cara.

La necesidad de ir a buscarla era tan incontrolable… agradeció la enorme disciplina inculcada del ejército.

–Necesitas sangre querida, si no morirás en el próximo… en la próxima evaluación

– ¿¡Evaluación? ¿¡Así llaman a esa tortura? – Seras se había levantado y estaba agazapada, lista para morder el cuello de aquél hombre.

–No me has dicho tu nombre

Eso simplemente la distrajo.

–Seras… Seras Victoria

–Muy bien querida Victoria, mi nombre es Anthony. Ahora si no te molesta vuelve a tomar asiento.

Seras a regañadientes se volvió a sentar en aquella elegante silla de caoba.

Anthony se paro y busco algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio, tenía dimensiones muy parecidas al escritorio de Integra.

La bolsa de sangre voló por los aires y con reflejos inhumanos la atrapó. El impulso de beberla fue imposible de suprimir. Clavó los filosos colmillos en la bolsa y sintió la deliciosa sangre resbalar por su garganta. La sensación era tan placentera, tomó el litro entero en un santiamén.

Dio un suspiro cuando hubo vaciado la bolsa.

–Veo que la necesitabas. No les comentes que te la he dado, ellos se enojarían y te castigarían

Seras comprendió que ese hombre estaba a cargo, pero no le gustaba que la trataran mal, ingenió un plan. Si ella lo trataba bien a él, ella tendría "beneficios"

–Te lo agradezco de verdad, Anthony.

El hombre se sonrojó.

–Por cierto, tengo esto para ti – Le paso por el escritorio un vestido parecido al de su uniforme, resistente pero de color carmesí, su par de guantes ahora limpios y sus botas –. Pensé que te gustaría tener puesto eso a lo que traes.

Tenía razón, no podía estar con aquella bata si quería escapar.

Tenía que poner su plan en acción, tenía que deslumbrarlo o fascinarlo con su gracia vampírica, lo que fuera con tal de salir.

–Si me permite Anthony, me pondré esto ahora.

Le dio la espalda dejándole ver la parte de piel que la bata no cubría. Anthony no pudo resistir seguir aquella línea de su espalda y sus definidos glúteos.

Observó cada movimiento que hacía para ponerse aquél vestido. Apartó la vista sintiendo el calor bullir en su pecho y su entrepierna.

Seras pudo percibir con el olfato nuevamente agudo la testosterona en el aire. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Termino de abotonar el vestido y miró al hombre que le había dado la espalda en su sillón rotatorio.

–Te lo agradezco de verdad… Anthony – usó la voz más suave que pudo.

–Puedes… retirarte

Ella no hizo ruido y se puso a un lado de la silla.

–Con permiso…

Miró la puerta detallada de madera. Se veía pesada y resistente. No sabía si salir o no.

Salió de la habitación y casi al instante dos sacerdotes se colocaron a sus costados, escoltándola.

–Si no te comportas, te lastimaremos.

–No tienes que repetírmelo.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos, Seras disimuló muy bien, estaba observando todas las habitaciones por las que pasaban, memorizó todo e hizo un mapa en su mente.

Llegaron a unas escaleras, las paredes y las escaleras eran de piedra. El ambiente era frío.

Caminaron en un enorme pasillo, uno de los sacerdotes comenzó a poner bloqueos a medida que avanzaban.

Todo ese pasillo era para llevar a una sola habitación. Seras supuso que era pura seguridad.

Al entrar recitaron unas cuantas cosas más. Seras se sentó en una silla de madera. Intentó comunicarse con Alucard, buscó su conciencia pero había algo que bloqueaba el paso. Podía percibir a todos los hombres del vaticano, pero cuando creía ver a su maestro éste se ocultaba en las sombras.

Suspiró, en esa habitación sólo había una cama destartalada, la silla en la que estaba sentada y un espejo de cuerpo completo, ése espejo estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, forjado en hierro exquisitamente moldeado, ella podía ver su cuerpo completo en aquél espejo. Se acercó a él y rozó el cristal frío. Recargó la frente en éste. ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? ¿Se arriesgaría a sufrir todo ese dolor por su libertad?

Se acostó en la cama, necesitaba juntar toda la fuerza que le fuera posible.

**Ya me encuentro trabajando en lo que sigue, espero y la haya sido de su agrado.**


	17. Exorzismus

**Terminé antes de lo que planeaba, aquí les tengo una buena parte de lo que he escrito. Geniessen!**

–Muy bien, éstos son los lugares en los que pueden tener a Seras – dijo Integra señalando con una pluma en un mapa –. He conseguido ésta información de un viejo favor, espero sea verdadero.

Alucard miraba por la ventana, atrás de Integra.

–Y bien, ¿Qué dicen?

Hans miraba parado frente a Integra. William estaba a su costado observando el mapa.

En la enorme puerta de madera sonaron golpes enérgicos. Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo. William sonrió ampliamente.

–Adelante – Integra dio permiso.

La mujer que entro era alta y delgada, debía medir por lo menos 1.74. Su cabello oscuro con destellos grises tenía un brillo excepcional. Su cara era fina, y su piel era blanca como la del Capitán. Tenía los mismos ojos azul hielo y la misma fuerza en la mirada, intimidante, animal.

Sus movimientos recordaban a cómo se movía una pantera acechando a su presa, con gracia, agilidad y seducción. Su vestimenta eran unos jeans negros, una playera blanca y una chamarra desgastada. Sus botas resonaron. En los muslos llevaba dos cuchillos de caza. De su espalda colgaba un sniper muy largo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Walter, entonces Integra se dio cuenta que era verdad, sus colmillos eran más grandes de lo promedio, pero no eran finos como los de su siervo Alucard, éstos estaban hechos para triturar huesos sin esfuerzo. A pesar del tamaño de sus dientes su boca no era tosca, tenía labios finos y rojizos.

Hans la miraba intensamente, con sorpresa en la cara, un instinto muy enterrado en su ser se disparó, sin piedad. Un instinto que le gritaba que la hiciera suya, que su raza no debía morir, que continuara con la línea de hombres lobo. Que creara una manada.

– ¡Walter! Qué sorpresa, no has cambiado nada chico – su voz era una mezcla de terciopelo y peligro.

–Lo mismo digo de ti Avery – le dedicó una sonrisa –. Mi ama, ella es Avery, Avery, ella es Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, líder de la organización.

Avery caminó y se recargó en el escritorio. Bajó hasta que sus ojos miraron a los de Integra. Inhaló el aire y arrugó la nariz por el fuerte olor a tabaco.

–Eres fuerte Integra, pareces una humana digna de respeto.

–Mucho gusto Avery – Integra dijo con superioridad en la voz –. Dime, ¿Cómo lograste entrar sin levantar ninguna alarma?

–Me muevo con gracia Sir Integra, sus soldados no fueron un problema, ahora mismo deben estar sumidos en un profundo sueño.

Integra sonrió para sus adentros, era lo que necesitaban.

Alucard miraba intensamente a Avery, algo de ella llamaba mucho su atención, pero no sabía que era. Tenía un magnetismo que no había sentido antes.

El Capitán y Alucard estaban tensos, debatiéndose contra sus instintos.

–Muy bien Avery, ¿Te gustaría cooperar con nuestra Organización? ¿Te gustaría liquidar fenómenos que sólo causan problemas? ¿Te gustaría unirte a Hellsing?

– ¿Unirme a una organización que destruye fenómenos como yo? No lo sé, pero con gusto cooperaré con la misión que los tiene tan preocupados, puedo oler tu enojo Integra, en tanto a ellos dos… – Miró a Alucard y después a Hans, se quedó embobada mirando al hombre lobo, el instinto la tomó desprevenida pero lo controló inmediatamente. Le sorprendía el parecido, los ojos azul hielo, el tono de piel, el cabello gris.

–Muy bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo, mañana al amanecer los quiero a todos reunidos en el helipuerto. William, da a nuestra invitada una habitación.

–Sí, mi señora

Hans salió de la habitación en un parpadeo. Alucard se fue mediante un portal. William y Avery salieron del gran salón de Integra.

–Tu ama debe ser severa

–Sí, lo es. Pero es eso lo que me mantiene atado a éste lugar. Te contagia esa convicción extraña.

–Seguro que sí, dime Walter, ¿Quiénes eran esos dos hombres enormes?

–El que estaba vestido de rojo sangre es el vampiro más poderoso. Alucard. El otro es el hombre lobo Hans Günsche, traicionó a Millenium y se unió a Hellsing. Tiene más de 150 años.

– ¿Millenium? Me suena familiar.

William se quedo callado, tenía que salir del apuro.

–Te contaré de ello después, ahora necesitas descansar – Le entregó la brillante llave del dormitorio y se despidió con una reverencia.

* * *

Alucard se acostó en el ataúd, miró un rato el profundo oscuro de la madera.

– _¡Hey! ¡Vampiro!_

Alucard resopló.

–_No deberías ignorarme, te tengo excelentes noticias respecto a tu chica_

_´ ¿Qué hay con ella?'_

–_Está siendo inteligente, seduce al líder captor, te apuesto a que lo hace muuuuy bien – Schrödinger rió ligeramente._

_´ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?'_

–_Sí, bueno eso no era lo importante, lo que te quería decir es que puedes hablar con ella. ¡Espera! Escúchame primero. Ella está dormida en éste momento, no hables con ella directamente, con la comunicación mental al que estás acostumbrado. Hay una falla en la barrera de esos hombres. Cuando ella duerme, su aura se expande en forma de sombras, entonces lo consideran normal. Si tú logras que tus pensamientos tomen esa aura de sombras, entonces confundirán tus palabras con sus sueños. Es como si reflejaras pensamientos en su mente._

El vampiro se sorprendió, no sabía que podía hacer eso. Sonrió ampliamente.

–_Pero te advierto, sólo tienes una oportunidad, porque si notan otra cosa que no sean esas sombras, te bloquearán de inmediato._

El vampiro cerró los ojos, tanteó en la conciencia de Schrödinger y se transportó, notó las sombras irregulares del aura de la chica, entonces frunciendo el ceño, se reflejó como si fuera parte de sus sueños. Se fusionó con las sombras que rodeaban a la chica.

El sonido de una araña caminando a su lado lo sacó de concentración.

–_Rápido vampiro, ¡concéntrate en ella!_

Alucard pensó en la chica policía, el primer recuerdo que llegó a él fue su frágil cuello humano, el olor de su sangre manchando su uniforme azul. Su mirada cristalizada de color azul y las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. El siguiente recuerdo fue cuando la aprisionó en la regadera, llevándola al límite.

–_Tus deseos serán los que se reflejen en sus sueños vampiro, necesitarás práctica._

Alucard tomó una bocanada de aire y sin abrir los ojos, sonrió.

El guardia del Vaticano vigilaba a la chica dormir profundamente, no podía evitar comérsela con la mirada, nadie lo observaba.

La recorrió una y otra vez en su imaginación, entonces alivió la dolorosa necesidad que tenía con la mano libre. El verla moverse en sus sueños simplemente aumentó su éxtasis. Se olvidó de su trabajo totalmente.

Seras se removió inquieta, sintiendo una extraña sensación en la cabeza, sin salir de su sueño…

Alucard entró abruptamente a la pequeña prisión, el bloqueo se destrozó ante su llegada, llevaba puesta sólo la camisa blanca y el pantalón carmesí, de su barbilla goteaba sangre, pero no era suya. Seras se levantó de la cama.

– ¡Maestro!

Alucard no dijo nada y besó a la chica con ardor. Ella sucumbió ante su deseo, un deseo profundo y doloroso, amplificado por el éxtasis del sabor de la sangre. Se aferró al oscuro cabello de su maestro dejando que su filosa lengua la explorará y chocara con la suya a su vez.

Alucard se separó un momento y le dedicó una aterradora sonrisa.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los soldados? – Seras miró a su maestro.

– Querida Seras, no tienes que preguntarte por ellos más – su voz causó un escalofrío en la chica.

Alucard la empujó a la cama. Ella lo miró desde ahí, perdida en su deseo.

Su maestro se quitó la blanca playera, dejando ver su delgado y cincelado cuerpo. Ella se mordió el labio.

Alucard se agachó y abrió de un tirón el vestido, dejando ver la nívea línea de piel. Besó su vientre mientras escalofríos recorrían la espalda de la Draculina.

Alucard tomó con sus largos dedos los muslos de la chica y se fue deslizando hacía éstas. Besó el muslo interno de su pierna izquierda y pasó al derecho, lamiéndolo, llevando al límite a su Draculina.

Abrió la boca dejando ver aquella letal línea de dientes. El sólo imaginarse que esos dientes se clavaban en su carne le creó una piscina en la ropa interior.

Enterró hondo los dientes en el muslo de la chica, arrancándole un gemido ronco y gutural. La sangre salía a gran cantidad debido a la arteria. Alucard tomaba impulsivamente aquella sangre deliciosa, su deseo se amplificaba al escucharla gemir por él. Lamió aquellas heridas.

- ¡Maestro! ¡Aaahhhhhh! – Seras se aferró a la oscura mata de cabello de su maestro.

Alucard volvió a lamer el clítoris de la chica con aquella gracia suya. Los fuertes jadeos de Seras resonaban en los oídos de Alucard.

El vampiro introdujo aquella filosa lengua en el interior de la chica, degustándola por completo. Ella casi arrancaba el oscuro cabello de él al atraerlo más hacia ella. Alucard lamió las paredes, tomándose su tiempo en una tortuosa danza.

-Más… Alucard… maestro – su Draculina suplicó entre quejidos.

Alucard levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color escarlata de la chica.

-No más gentilezas Seras, eres mía.

Alucard se arrancó la ropa dejando ver su gran erección. Seras lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo de piedra. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y se dejó caer lo más fuerte que pudo. La fricción le causó otro grito de placer puro, Alucard dejó entrever una enorme sonrisa, enseñando sus dientes blancos como la nieve. Sus labios rojos por la sangre se encontraron con los de la chica, ella mordió los labios de su maestro haciendo que éste sangrara. Probando su sangre…

El ritmo de Seras era frenético, sus gemidos eran ahogados por los labios de su amo. Alucard sintió las paredes estrechas de ella, gruñendo por su contacto. Seras lo sintió crecer dentro de ella y se acopló a ese tamaño mientras sentía el derramarse de su maestro dentro de ella. Ella se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del Empalador después de su arrasador orgasmo. Inhaló aquél perfume masculino y embriagador que emanaba de su cuerpo…

-¡Escoria! ¡Ponte de pie!

La orden la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se levantó de la cama lista para un ataque.

La dolorosa punzada que atravesó su sien la hizo doblarse sobre sus rodillas.

-No te muevas, de lo contrario te castigaremos.

Anthony entró en la habitación y al mirar a la chica sus mejillas ardieron.

-Mi querida Seras, no deberías ser tan brusca.

-¿Qué quieren? – La voz de la Draculina sonaba inhumana y rasposa.

-Tenemos que liberarte de la maldición querida

-Déjenme en paz – miró a los hombres que protegían a Anthony, listos para lastimarla.

Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia ellos, muy tranquilamente. Se abrieron paso.

-Procuren no ser tan lentos – Seras admitió su derrota anunciada.

Los hombres del Vaticano caminaron detrás de la Draculina, muy seguros de sí mismos, sus mentes tenían un constante bloqueo, pero Seras se percató de los lujuriosos pensamientos de uno de ellos, recuerdos y pensamientos dónde se encontraba ella acostada en la habitación. Se enfureció, su repugnancia por aquél ser humano aumentó, mentalmente él hombre gritaba aquellos pensamientos desagradables, una y otra vez. Ella se detuvo y se crispó totalmente, lista para saltarle encima, desplegó sus colmillos, quería desgarrar carne.

Volteó a ver al hombre, miró su cuello, lleno de venas y dos arterias importantes, una a cada lado de la fina piel que sostenía su cabeza. Un gruñido sobrenatural escapó de la garganta de Seras.

–Querida, cálmate por favor, no queremos hacerte daño.

–Cállenlo

– ¿A quién?

La Draculina apuntó al hombre distraído, pensando en obscenidades sobre ella.

– ¡Yo no dije nada fenómeno! – El hombre levantó una mano, del dedo extendido emanó una aguja de 30 centímetros de largo que salió disparada contra el corazón de la Draculina, el sacerdote al mando la atrapó en pleno vuelo y la destrozó con una mano.

–Nosotros no castigamos sin razón, tenemos nuestro propósito claro y eso que has hecho es una falta total. Hablaré contigo después de realizar nuestra tarea.

Continuaron caminando y al llegar a la gran puerta del pasillo de piedra el Sacerdote de alto Rango colocó la mano en la nuca de Seras, el pulso de energía que emanó de su mano la desmayó antes que ella pudiera voltear.

La tomó en brazos como a una esposa y la llevó cargando hasta la habitación de un uniforme color blanco, la habitación olía a estéril y a medicamento.

– ¿En éste proceso la mantendrán dormida? – Anthony preguntó mientras la observaba fijamente.

–Eso creo, ¿prefieres qué la despertemos?

–No, claro que no. No soportaría verla sufrir tanto.

– El proceso será más lento, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

– Hmmm, lo que sea mejor para ella entonces.

– Muy bien – el enorme y alto sacerdote se adelantó unos pasos, murmuró algunas palabras en latín y las cadenas de luz se cerraron en torno a las muñecas, tobillos y cuello de la Draculina. Sólo eso bastó para despertarla con un movimiento apenas visible. Se quedó totalmente quieta, pero su respiración era agitada a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir. Cerró fuerte los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. El Sacerdote tomó eso cómo su aprobación.

– ¡Comencemos! – la voz de ése hombre era fuerte y resonó en oídos tanto de la Draculina cómo de los humanos.

Ahora había 4 sacerdotes, la monja ya no estaba.

Uno se colocó a los pies de la Draculina. Dos se colocaron a los flancos y el de alto rango en la cabeza. Los murmullos llenaron la habitación, los dos hombres a los flancos eran los que estaban recitando. Seras sofocó un grito en la garganta al sentir el miedo atenazarse de ella, era tal que dolía físicamente. Esos hombres estaban invocando algo mucho más fuerte que la presencia de su propio maestro, le dieron ganas de vomitar. Abrió los ojos, su respiración ya no eran solo agitados, sino violentos jadeos, presa del miedo. Entonces se percató que tenía una especie de espejo justo arriba de ella, en dónde sólo estaban reflejados los sacerdotes, no ella. Eso la sumió en una clase de disgusto extraño, sabía que se veía reflejada en los espejos normalmente. Sintió unas nauseas terribles mientras la vista se le ennegrecía. Se sintió extraña, la vista volvió y se encontró dentro de la dimensión alterna y lúgubre parecida a la que aparecía al abrir un portal, pero éste no tenía entrada ni salida, simplemente estaba flotando ahí, sin poder moverse. Algo la empujo con mucha fuerza, contra algún límite de ésta dimensión, entonces una abertura apareció, la abertura se hizo más grande pero el sonido era como si cortasen carne, cómo si la rompieran, forzando un camino fuera. Se sintió desfallecer a medida que la seguían empujando fuera de la dimensión, se sintió vacía y desorientada, cómo si le arrancaran algo valioso de las manos, el empuje le arrancó un grito de angustia y nostalgia por aquello que acababan de quitarle. Su mirada se desenfocó de nuevo.

La conciencia llegó de nuevo y se vio a ella misma acostada en la mesa de metal con aquellos hombres de túnicas gris humo, colocados alrededor de ella. Vio su propio cuerpo tendido inerte en la mesa, arqueado de una forma sobrenatural. De sus ojos cerrados emanaban lágrimas carmesí. Su boca estaba abierta y la mandíbula tensa, sus colmillos totalmente desplegados, todos los tendones del cuello marcados, más no emitía ningún ruido. Esa vista la trastornó, ¿Se veía así cuando mataba humanos? ¿Tan?… ¿Innatural?

Su cuerpo cayó como plomo en la mesa, recuperando una vista no tan agresiva, sus tendones se relajaron pero su boca seguía abierta y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su labio inferior. Se sintió totalmente desorientaba, podía ver su propio cuerpo sufriendo, a los hombres pero ella… era cómo un fantasma, separado de su cuerpo…

Un jalón arqueó de nuevo su cuerpo pero ella (su esencia) también lo sintió. El dolor la dejó con el grito en la garganta, era como si le intentaran arrancar el corazón, cómo si algo se abriera paso a través de ella. Sollozó violentamente mientras veía su cuerpo convulsionar, los hombres eran ajenos a la esencia de la Draculina, quién veía todo desde una esquina de la habitación.

– ¡Prepárense! – gritó el hombre alto.

La Draculina miró estupefacta cómo su propio cuerpo levitaba.

El hombre alto puso una mano a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la Draculina, justo arriba de su vientre. Con la otra mano levantó dos dedos y los deslizó desde dónde estaba su mano hasta la garganta de la Draculina, repitió el movimiento una y otra vez.

Seras vio su cuerpo convulsionar una vez más y el horrible dolor regresó, atravesándola, haciéndola llorar. Apenas con fuerza miró de nuevo lo que hacían con ella. El cuerpo levitando dio una sacudida y vomitó sangre, manchando la nívea piel de la cara. Entonces algo extraño pasó. Una pequeña esfera de color carmesí encendido salió de su boca. El hombre alto la miró como si se tratase de un diamante, pero no la tocó, la pequeña esfera flotó hasta lo que parecía aquél espejo justo arriba de ella. Al momento de tocar el cristal, éste hizo un ruido cómo si se estrellara en miles de fragmentos, y éste se pintó de sombras con bordes de color sangre, moviéndose sin parecer tener una consistencia, justo cómo la dimensión alterna. La esencia de la chica regresó a aquella dimensión alterna, ahora dentro del espejo, mirando su cuerpo muerto de frente, en un ataque de pánico se estiró para alcanzarlo, para tratar de enmendar el daño que acababan de causarle, su mano tocó el límite del espejo, tenía una consistencia parecida al agua. Su mano salió del espejo, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho, sonrió al rozar su propio cuerpo. Un golpe de energía la regresó de inmediato a la prisión dentro del cristal.

– ¡No! ¡No…! Por favor… – suplicó sollozando, sintiéndose cada vez más indefensa, más insignificante ante el poder de aquellos hombres.

El hombre alto recitó una última palabra y los tres hombres restantes salieron disparados. Cómo un rebote.

Seras inhaló el aire cómo si la hubieran sacado del agua, jadeando, ignorando el dolor que producían las cadenas, feliz de estar de nuevo en su cuerpo. Saboreo el dolor, feliz de saber que sentía de nuevo, que ya no estaba a la deriva.

Entonces las nauseas borraron su felicidad, sintió un hueco en el estómago, se sintió demasiado débil, vacía…

–Maldición, estuve a punto… – El hombre alto se frotó la cara y se limpió con un pañuelo.

Seras se quedó inmóvil, aturdida y con temor de aquél vacío que le causaba arcadas.

–Llévenla a la nueva habitación, y dejen una muda de ropa limpia. Se lo ha ganado.

Las cadenas de luz desaparecieron pero ella no se movió, estaba conmocionada.

Uno de los hombres de túnica gris la cargó. Ella simplemente colgaba inerte en sus brazos… perdida en sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a una nueva habitación después de cruzar por otro enorme y extenso pasillo. Pero éste ya no era de piedra, sino de azulejo blanco uniforme, parecido al resto del edificio.

La dejaron acostada en la cama y después de dejar toallas limpias y una muda de ropa en el baño, se retiraron.

Seras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recuerdos de toda su vida la embargaban, pasaban muy rápido.

_`Tranquilízate Seras, respira hondo, eso… ´ _pensó para ella misma, el remolino en su cabeza se fue calmando poco a poco, su respiración volvió a ser normal. Entonces ordenó sus pensamientos. El hueco que sentía era tan real como ella vampira. Siguió ordenando su mente, pero sintió una negrura que no le era familiar, algo se le escapaba cuando creía que lo tenía, lo único que visualizó antes de que ese recuerdo se esfumara fueron el pelaje gris de un lobo gigante y su mirada, con un iris de color rojo sangre, en los cuales el fuego llameaba imparable y salvaje.

Intentó evocar el pensamiento de nuevo pero no pudo, sólo que la figura plateada a la luz de la luna se quedó soldada en su mente, cómo si no lo quisiera dejar ir. ¿Qué era esa criatura? Seras se remojó los labios y notó el sabor de la sangre. Se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua caliente la envolviera en el calor.

* * *

Alucard estaba sentado en su trono de madera, observando el oscuro vacío, mirando las escaleras, la única entrada a la habitación.

Se levantó en un ataque de histeria, algo… algo lo había alterado. Era algo que no había sentido jamás.

– _¡Seras! – _gritó en su mente.

–_Vampiro. Eso ha sido extraño, hasta yo lo he notado. Investigaré que le han hecho a tu chica._

La conciencia de Schrödinger se distorsionó haciéndose confusa.

–_Vaya, eso es sádico… – _El chico gato se rió por lo bajo.

– _¿Qué le han hecho? – _la impaciencia hacía sonar desafinada la voz de Alucard.

– _Al parecer… le están borrando la memoria, y eso no es todo, parece que le quitarán su esencia vampírica. La quieren volver humana de nuevo._

–_Imposible… ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No pueden hacer tal cosa, esas son estupideces! –_ Alucard golpeó la pared, dejando sus nudillos marcados en la piedra.

–_Bueno, ya le han quitado una parte de la memoria y una parte de su ser. No dudes en que le quitarán lo demás._

–_Mierda… ¡MIERDA! _

Alucard casi echó a correr hacia el despacho de Integra.

Entró azotando la puerta de madera y mirando intensamente a Integra con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿Qué pasa, siervo? – La voz fría de Integra no tenía interés.

– La están exorcizando Integra, la quieren volver humana.

– ¿¡Qué? – Integra se levantó de la silla –. Inconcebible… ¿Pueden hacer eso?

–No lo sé. Jamás pensé que tuvieran tanto poder.

– Maldita sea, todavía no sabemos ni por dónde empezar a buscar. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que el daño sea irreversible.

–_Yo puedo ayudarte Alucard._

–_Dime dónde está… por favor, sólo dímelo…_

– _¿En verdad estás preocupado por ella no es así? Vaya, el mismísimo Alucard me ha pedido una cosa por favor _– Schrödinger rió contento –. _Muy bien._

Las imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Alucard, claras como el agua. Entonces, sin dar explicaciones abrió un portal en la pared.

–Regresaré Integra, no me invoques.

Antes de que su ama pudiera decir algo Alucard se encaminó hacia aquellas imágenes sin orden.

**Acepto comentarios y sugerencias. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Auf Wiedersehen!**


	18. Einarbeitung

**Aquí la actualización, disfruten.**

El sacerdote alto estaba hablando con Anthony en su oficina. Un chico entró corriendo.

–Señor Anthony, me informan que Alucard se aproxima.

El alto corrió hacia afuera sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos presentes de decir algo.

Llegó a la habitación de la Draculina. La encadenó con los grilletes de luz mientras ella gemía de dolor. Él se quitó los guantes blancos y se abrió con un diente el pulgar, entonces la sangre emanó y la manipuló de una manera extraña, como si fuera una serpiente la sangre comenzó a pintar una cruz en toda la pared de la habitación, entonces cargó a Seras y la hizo flotar, en un arrebato de desesperación ella luchó pero su cuerpo no respondía a ella sino al hombre. El cuerpo de la Draculina adoptó la forma de la cruz, y justo cómo la crucifixión tres estacas se clavaron en su cuerpo, dos en sus muñecas y una uniendo sus pies. Ella gritó mientras su carne ardía en rojo vivo.

El hombre estaba sudando y su cabello se pegaba a la frente pegajosa. Alterado y respirando agitado. Con las dos manos atravesó el cuerpo de la chica, pero no a un nivel físico, sino aferrándose a la mismísima esencia de la chica. El cuerpo de la vampira se arqueó ante la intrusión de su alma condenada a las sombras. El hombre jaló con fuerza, tratando de arrancar la oscuridad del alma de la chica. Los jadeos pesados del sacerdote se perdían en los gritos de dolor de la chica. Con las dos manos hizo una abertura con un esfuerzo enorme, más allá del cuerpo, se hizo una rajada en donde el núcleo de energía de la chica se alcanzaba a ver. Entonces tres esferas salieron de su cuerpo, una era totalmente negra, otra era roja intenso y la otra era blanca. La blanca era la inocencia pura de la Draculina, que nunca había sido contaminada por la oscuridad. El Sacerdote se impresionó de la voluntad de ella. El Sacerdote puso las manos a escasos centímetros de las dos esferas negra y roja y comenzó un largo y exhaustivo murmullo. Las esferas comenzaron a girar, tan pequeñas como una canica. A medida que giraban las piernas del padre comenzaron a temblar. En sus manos estaba recibiendo la maldad de aquellas esferas, que mientras giraban la oscuridad se iba desprendiendo de ellas poco a poco, dejando ver algunas partes brillantes y blancas. Puras.

El ruido de la planta de arriba le erizó el vello, Alucard estaba cerca. Sólo faltaba un poco más…

El estruendo de la protección rota de la puerta detrás de él lo sacó de concentración.

– ¡Nooooooo! – gritó el sacerdote mientras veía las esferas volverse oscura y roja de nuevo y regresar al núcleo de la chica. Cuando la abertura se selló ella colgó sin conocimiento de las estacas, dislocándole las muñecas.

Alucard miró a la Draculina. Agarró al padre de las solapas.

– ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi Draculina?

El hombre del Vaticano sabía que iba a morir, sonrió con sorna y dejó de temblar, miró al vampiro, el saco de su traje estaba hecho jirones de tela, tenía una herida en la cara que no había terminado de sanar y su camisa goteaba de sangre de las mangas.

Lo azotó al suelo rompiéndole la espina. Golpeó su cara y ésta estallo por el impacto, el suelo se llenó de sangre carmesí.

Las estacas se desintegraron y Alucard atrapó a Seras, la miró y lo embargó una tristeza inmensa.

–Maldición… ¿Qué te han hecho?

– ¡Atrápenlos! ¡Qué no escapen! – Todos se detuvieron en la entrada al ver cómo las sombras engullían al cuerpo alto de Alucard y al de la Draculina. Miles de murciélagos volaron chillando, ensordeciendo a los hombres. Al recuperarse del estruendo Alucard y Seras habían desaparecido.

* * *

Alucard apareció en el despacho de Integra con Seras en brazos. La acostó sobre el escritorio de roble.

Integra la miró, su cuerpo estaba más delgado y las ojeras en sus ojos eran tan moradas que parecían moretones, los labios estaban pálidos.

– ¿Qué le han hecho? – apenas en un susurro.

–Le han tratado de quitar su estado vampírico, no sé cuánto daño le habrán hecho.

– ¿Dónde está William y Avery? Te siguieron el rastro en un jet.

– Se han quedado allá matando todo ser vivo que quedara. La llevaré a mi ataúd.

Alucard la volvió a cargar.

– Avísame en cuánto tengas el reporte Alucard, quiero saber qué le han hecho… pobre.

Alucard atravesó la pared y se tumbó en el ataúd con Seras encima de su cuerpo.

Acarició el rubio cabello. Él se abrió la muñeca y dejó caer la sangre en los pálidos labios de la rubia.

No dio ningún signo de vida, Alucard entrecerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en el ataúd. Sin darse cuenta cayó en la inconsciencia.

Schrödinger habló con él en sus sueños.

–_Sé lo que le han hecho vampiro, no te gustará nada._

– _¿Entonces? ¿Qué le han hecho?_

–_Parece que le han devuelto su humanidad, al menos en lo que a su alma concierne. Y le han borrado gran parte de la memoria, se podría considerar un efecto secundario del exorcismo. A ti te recordará porque eres su creador. En tanto a todo lo demás, no estoy seguro._

– _¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

La ligera voz de Schrödinger rió.

–_Fácil. Nosotros hicimos ese experimento, se lo robaron, no sé dónde lo han conseguido. Así que, ella será la chica que conociste en aquella aldea, inocente e incapaz de matar algo. Aún así con un coraje y valor dignos de tu confianza. Considéralo como un nuevo comienzo. Tendrá que aprender con tu ayuda de nuevo todo lo que le has enseñado._

–_Hmmm_

El movimiento lo despertó, el cuerpo encima del suyo se removió y alzó la cabeza. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos carmín.

–Seras Victoria…

– ¿Maestro? – sus ojos se abrieron más mientras reconocía la presencia de su maestro, un brillo de vida apareció en ellos.

–Hola chica policía

Los labios de Seras se sellaron con los de Alucard, éste se quedó congelado ante la reacción de la chica. El beso era desesperado.

–Oh maestro, ellos… esos hombres eran demasiado fuertes, no sé qué han hecho conmigo. Pero ahora estoy a salvo contigo. Sólo recuerdo la noche en que me convirtió, y luego…

Seras se recargó en el pecho de Alucard, aferrándose a su saco pretendiendo no dejarlo ir, no alejarse de la seguridad de sus brazos.

–Seras, necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas. Esa noche en la que te convertí es muy distante ahora. Tú ya eres una Draculina, ya has bebido sangre humana por tu cuenta, y de un humano, no de una bolsa. Mi ama Integra es tú ama también, has pasado ya por muchas cosas, y eres inmune a la luz, has estado a punto de morir… Son demasiadas cosas Seras Victoria – Tal vez el empezar de nuevo era muy literal…

–Tenemos que reportarnos con Integra, nos espera.

El ataúd se abrió, Seras exhaló y Alucard se crispó, el aliento de la chica era caliente, no al grado del calor de la respiración humana, pero no era frío como el de un muerto, también notó que su cuerpo desprendía un olor más vivo y su piel tenía un poco más de color. Sus ojos eran aún más brillantes y vivos, aquél aire inocente estaba más presente.

– ¿Maestro? – Seras agitó una mano frente a la cara de Alucard.

–Sí, vamos chica policía.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos de la mansión Hellsing. Seras miraba todo muy atenta, aquello le resultaba tan familiar…

Un haz de luz se hizo presente a través de una ventana al moverse una nube y Seras siseó al tiempo que volvía a la oscuridad, guiada por el instinto de supervivencia. Alucard sabía que ahora que había bebido su sangre, la sangre más poderosa de todas, ella había adquirido inmunidad a la luz, entre otros detalles.

–Mira Seras – Alucard caminó y dejó que la luz lo bañara, detestaba la luz, por eso no la procuraba, pero ahora ya no lo destruía.

Seras caminó indecisa hasta su maestro. Aún en la sombra. Alucard extendió una mano. Ella metió la mano en la luz con cautela, esperando a que la carne se quemara en un parpadeo, pero eso nunca pasó, poco a poco dejó que su cuerpo pasara a la luz, su maestro tiró de su muñeca suavemente y su cuerpo entero se bañó de la luz.

Sonrió mientras veía las pequeñas partículas de polvo viajar, se sintió ligera.

–Andando chica policía.

Llegaron al despacho de Integra, Alucard tocó dos veces la pesada puerta.

–Adelante.

Entraron a la gran habitación, dónde el olor a tabaco era penetrante. Seras sintió la fría mirada de aquella mujer, bajó la mirada. De alguna manera le tenía un respeto profundo acorazado de temor. Entonces recordó las palabras de Alucard.

–_Mi ama Integra es tú ama también_

–Seras. Siéntate por favor.

–Adelante chica policía – le susurró Alucard.

Se adelantó algunos pasos, miró a las dos figuras paradas a los lados de la mujer. Un joven alto y delgado, con aire indiferente y cabello rubio oscuro, ojos de color verde. Tenía unas fundas en sus muslos que sostenían unas dagas pequeñas y relucientes. El otro hombre sin embargo le causó que se le erizara la piel, todos sus sentidos decían que huyera o que lo matara, se crispó mirando aquellos ojos azul hielo. Intensos aún en la sombra que proyectaba la gorra verde que llevaba.

Sin dejar de mirar al alto hombre vestido de nazi tomó asiento.

–Bien Seras, dime, ¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas la Organización? ¿Recuerdas tu transformación? Necesito que me digas.

Seras inhaló profundamente el aire, arrugó la nariz por el olor a tabaco.

Justo antes de comenzar la puerta se abrió. Todos miraron a la mujer con cabello negro y grisáceo. Ésta les dedicó una sonrisa arrepentida a todos y se disculpó. Seras notó los caninos, listos para romper huesos.

– Avery… puede que sea paciente pero no todos los días tengo buen humor, procura no hacer eso – Integra la miró fijamente.

– Muy bien Integra.

– Como decías Seras…

– Recuerdo la noche en dónde yo fui a patrullar aquella aldea pequeña, la manera en que mataron a mis amigos, el aliento que me faltaba al correr. Cuando mi maestro me salvó… también recuerdo a Walter, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

– Concéntrate Seras, las preguntas al final

– Recuerdo el Harkonnen y al padre Alexander Anderson. El Vaticano nos daba muchos problemas, mi ataúd y jamás he bebido sangre.

Alucard contuvo la risa, William miró atento a Integra, quién tenía el ceño fruncido, el Hauptstürmfuhrer se mantuvo inmutable.

– ¿Eso es todo Seras?

– Sí… lo siento.

Integra la miró sin discreción, entonces miró a Alucard apostado detrás de Seras, con sus manos en el respaldo de la silla, con una actitud posesiva.

– Alucard, métete en su cabeza, busca cualquier recuerdo. Veremos si eso le ayuda.

Seras se removió incómoda en su asiento, pero sentía un profundo afecto hacia su maestro, incluso más del que recordaba, un lazo aún más sólido e indestructible, inseparables…

Alucard se colocó frente a Seras y se acuclilló, dejando que sus ojos color sangre penetraran en los de ella, azul intenso.

Al sentir a Alucard dentro de su mente se relajó y respiró profundamente. Sintió que Alucard tocaba su mente una y otra vez, buscando algo que era difícil de encontrar.

El vampiro no logró ver nada, era como si hubieran sacado los recuerdos de su cabeza, así como así.

– No lo sé mi ama, esto es… extraño.

– Hmmm, bueno, supongo que tendremos que explicarle lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

Así, pasaron las siguientes horas, mientras se alternaban en contarle algunas partes, a veces Alucard pedía hablar con ella en privado, a veces Integra pedía que se retiraran, William complementó algunas partes, entonces llegó el turno de Hans.

Seras escuchó atónita mientras Hans con seriedad en la voz y sin hablar demasiado dejó atisbos de lo que había pasado.

El mero hecho de verlo le causaba una inquietud extraña, él era un hombre lobo, ella una vampira, le causó gracia que él dijera tales cosas, era imposible.

Seras sonrió intentando imaginarse la situación, se puso de pie y con el cuerpo perfilado dijo:

–Lo siento – acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Seras se encontró con el alto cuerpo de William, y éste le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Caminaron hasta los coloridos y perfumados jardines de la Mansión y le invitó a sentarse. Seras no supo que pensar sobre eso pero se sentó de todos modos.

– Señorita Seras, sé que se preguntará porque la he llamado. Bien, quisiera darle algunos detalles sobre los recuerdos que la rehúyen.

– Hmmm, ¿Qué… tipo de detalles?

– Detalles que podrían serle de ayuda. No llevo mucho tiempo con ustedes, así que lo que diré no será mucho.

Seras hizo un ademán de que continuara. Miró a William, tenía ojos de color verde vivo, pero con un asomo de indiferencia. Tenía cabello rubio oscuro peinado de una forma descuidada, de hecho parecía que no se peinaba, pero su cabello tenía ese orden que no parecía al azar. Peinado-despeinado pensó Seras. Llevaba una camisa blanca impecable y tenía un chaleco negro como la noche, cuyos botones estaban remachados en oro, pero el chaleco estaba desabotonado y las mangas de la camisa estaban arremangadas antes del codo. Su pantalón color negro perfectamente planchado, sin ninguna mancha. Se veía muy juvenil para ser un mayordomo. Se preguntó que sería tan especial en él que Integra se hubiera molestado en contratarle.

– Muy bien, sé que no debería entrometerme, siquiera decirle esto, y sé que está muy unida al vampiro Alucard, pero él… está un poco fuera de serie.

– ¿Fuera de serie?

– Antes del incidente, usted actuaba de una manera bastante extraña. Entonces observé las cosas con menos… indiferencia – William miró hacia el vacío y Seras se preguntó por qué le decía eso.

– ¿Entonces?

– Su maestro es demasiado posesivo con usted señorita Seras, es posesivo a tal grado que logró que usted odiara a Hans Günsche.

Seras frunció el ceño, se suponía que ella lo odiaba de cualquier manera… ¿no? Maldijo hacia sus adentros.

– Sé que le es demasiado difícil asimilar el hecho de que usted y Hans estaban juntos, dado por sus naturalezas. Pero, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo. Se miraban de una manera… y eso causó la rabia de Alucard, no sé.

Ella le dio vueltas por un rato a eso, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que decían, y sinceramente se le hacía demasiado difícil creerlo.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto William?

William sonrió y se vio encantador con las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos al hacerlo. A ella le dieron ganas de sonreír también y no pudo evitar que sus labios se tensaran en una pequeña sonrisa.

– No lo sé… tengo éste presentimiento… éste pensamiento de que la conozco, y que no sólo la conozco, si no que es importante – Miró al vacío de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza muy sutilmente –. No me haga caso, debo estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Sonrió de nuevo y Seras lo miró con ternura. Ella sentía algo parecido a él, sabía que lo había visto en algún otro lugar, una especie de Déjà vu.

– Eso era todo lo que quería decirle. Con permiso – hizo una reverencia tan grácil y elegante que ella se sintió como la realeza. Se rió con ese pensamiento.

– Por cierto William, algún día tendremos oportunidad de conocernos mejor, ¿Te gustaría?

– Por supuesto señorita Seras – Le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

Seras se encaminó a su habitación confundida.

La cabeza de Seras era un remolino, todas las cosas que le habían contado eran difíciles de creer, ¿En verdad había muerto? ¿Quién era Pip? Recordó las palabras del Hombre Lobo y se rascó la sien. Esas palabras eran las que menos creía, y sabía que no creería por más grosero que se viera.

– _Ven Seras Victoria, necesito hablar contigo._

Seras apuró su paso, su sonrisa apareció al escuchar a su maestro llamarla por su nombre.

Como de costumbre Seras sintió un escalofrío al pararse frente a la pesada puerta que daba paso a la habitación subterránea. Justo antes de que sus nudillos dieran el primer golpe la puerta se abrió, lo que le causó un susto fue que no había nadie detrás de la puerta. Seras entró a la oscuridad y la puerta se cerró a su paso.

Al bajar las escaleras Seras vio la silueta roja sentada en el gran trono. Con la mesita al lado, una copa boca abajo y la otra con un poco de vino.

Alucard tenía la pierna cruzada y tenía sus gafas pero su sombrero no, lo cual le dio una visión extraña.

– ¿Me quería ver maestro?

– Te he llamado porque tengo algunas cosas que decirte.

– Muy bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Alucard se puso de pie y abrió un portal en la puerta, desapareció por éste. Seras lo esperó paciente.

Alucard regresó con una de las pesadas sillas del comedor principal. La puso frente a su trono e invitó a Seras a sentarse.

Alucard miró escrutadoramente a la chica, pensando en qué decirle y qué no.

Así comenzó su relato detallado desde la noche en Cheddar, la noche del ataque de Millenium, cómo había masacrado a Zorin Blitz y bebido la sangre de Pip. Cuando Walter murió. Todo, con lujo de detalles innecesarios pero que daban al relato un rico matiz de realidad. Pasaron 3 horas de palabras y preguntas, respuestas y exclamaciones, reacciones y suspiros.

Seras se quedó sentada en la silla recargada con sus codos sobre las rodillas.

–Eso es… bastante.

–Bueno Seras Victoria, no pasó poco tiempo, es lo que más que podemos hacer, no sé cómo lograron eliminar tus recuerdos, esa habilidad sólo la posee un vampiro.

Durante el relato Seras había imaginado cómo se verían esas escenas. No se pudo ver a sí misma desgarrando un cuello, mucho menos beber sangre, el matar a una persona… tragó saliva.

Seras dio un suspiro profundo y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

Alucard se levantó abruptamente y derramó el vino en el suelo. Abrió un portal por la pared y salió.

– _Sigue recordando Seras, yo regresaré en un momento_

La Draculina dejó con pesadumbre que los recuerdos siguieran invadiendo su mente.

Era como si una guillotina gigante se dejara caer cada vez que trataba de evocar alguno de esos pensamientos de los que habló su maestro.

La presencia detrás la sacó de sus cavilaciones y soltó un puñetazo de instinto, su mano impactó algo duro y frío, entonces vio la sonriente cara de su maestro, un hilo de sangre resbaló por su labio abierto.

–… Maestro – La Draculina se perdió en ese hilo carmesí, despertando su anhelo por la sangre. Inmediatamente lo pensó se controlo, el mero hecho de beber sangre le causó náuseas, justo como recordaba había sido siempre. Un nudo en su estómago se formó al recordar que Alucard le había dicho cómo había desgarrado la garganta del fallecido Pip y bebido profusamente su sangre, librándose de ser una débil vampira aprendiz, convirtiéndose en una verdadera Reina de la Noche.

– ¿Por qué te reprimes tanto Seras? Sé lo que deseas… dime – Alucard acercó sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella –. ¿No lo quieres? ¿Por qué no pasas esa filosa lengua tuya por mis labios?

La conciencia y autocontrol de la chica flaquearon ante aquella voz tan deliciosa. Entreabrió los labios, respirando entrecortadamente. Podía sentir la lujuria que embargaba a su maestro, y escalaba en ella como un parásito, metiéndose en sus poros, haciéndola dudar de sí misma sumida en aquellos orbes del color del fuego.

Alucard caminó como un depredador, consiguiendo que Seras retrocediera un paso, dio otro paso y otro y otro hasta que la espalda de Seras encontró la fría pared.

–Vamos Seras, hazlo.

–Yo… – sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Sentía su cuerpo arder en una hoguera de deseo puro.

Alucard puso los brazos a ambos lados de la rubia cabellera, dejándola sin escapatoria posible. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Alucard estampó sus caderas con las de ella. Soltó un gruñido al sentir el aliento de Seras golpearle la cara. Restregó su erección enjaulada contra el centro de la chica, haciéndola gemir bajo. Le impresionó el autocontrol de la chica, no había movido los brazos, manteniéndolos a sus costados, su respiración era acelerada y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

En la mente de la chica había una pelea, el deseo arremetía contra un sentimiento de extrañeza, su maestro jamás había mostrado ese interés por ella. Al menos no que ella recordara.

–Maestro… no creo que debamos…

– ¿Por qué piensas eso Draculina? – dijo contra su cuello.

–Porque… hasta donde yo recuerdo… usted no me miraba, ya sabe de "ésta" manera.

El vampiro dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a la rubia, su mirada se clavó en la de ella y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

–Muy bien Draculina, te dejaré irte ésta vez, pero ten en cuenta que no siempre tengo el mismo control. Ya tendrás tiempo de acostumbrarte – dicho esto sonrió y quitó las manos que formaban una prisión.

Seras caminó con inseguridad fuera de la oscura habitación.

Miró sus botas café todo el trayecto hasta su habitación y entró sin poner mucha atención, al dar dos pasos su columna tembló y volteó en un siseo, sus colmillos se desplegaron y arremetió con la sombra sentada en la esquina de su habitación. Gruñó contra el intruso y entonces se dio cuenta de que la persona debajo de ella era el Hombre Lobo.

Lo tomó de las solapas y gruñó a lo bajo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes entrar a mi habitación así como así.

El Hombre Lobo se limitó a mirarla y asintió en silencio. A ella se le hizo extraño.

– ¿No hablas? Antes lo hiciste…

Él negó con la cabeza. El Hombre Lobo se sintió incómodo, la chica era demasiado inocente para notar que se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, y él sí tenía recuerdos de ella, apretó los dientes controlándose de no hacer nada imprudente, detestaba que una chica le hiciera perder su disciplina así como si nada.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y observó un oscurecimiento que no supo identificar.

–Hummm… tienes el cabello gris – ella se agachó un poco y sin permiso tomó en sus manos la plateada cabellera, era muy suave al contacto.

De lo que ella no se percató tampoco era que su busto quedó a escasos centímetros de la cara del Hombre Lobo. Él sabía que si hacía la cara a un lado su nariz rozaría con ella. Se quedó totalmente quieto y cerró los ojos. Se le hizo ridícula la situación.

–Bien – ella se puso de pie –. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Hans casi suelta un suspiro de alivio, se paró y miró intensamente a la chica.

–Espérame en el río cuando sea Medianoche. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Dicho eso salió por la puerta sin darle tiempo a la Draculina de decir algo.

Ella frunció el ceño con desconcierto, no supo cómo tomar eso. Dio un respiro y un aroma masculino llegó a su nariz, era el olor del Haupsturmführer.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado. ¿Algún comentario?**


	19. Eigentum

**Quizás me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero espero que con ésto queden satisfechos por un ratito, disfruten!**

Seras caminó hacia el exterior de la mansión. Se sentía extraña con todos los eventos que habían pasado: Haber bebido sangre, masacrar cientos de Nazis que invadían Inglaterra, el Vaticano destruido, ¿un romance con un hombre lobo? Bufó.

Al avanzar unos cuantos metros se dio cuenta que la madrugada estaba helada y se frotó los brazos para calentarse…

¿Calentarse? ¿Sentir frío incluso?

Se sintió conmocionada, ¿Qué demonios? Se sentía rara desde que Alucard la había rescatado de su cautiverio. Entonces se preguntó en verdad qué había ocurrido ahí. No tenía absolutamente ningún recuerdo, era como si de la noche en Cheddar se saltara a la silueta de unos hombres vestidos como el padre Alexander Anderson.

Dio un largo suspiro y se exaltó, vio el vaho salir de su boca y disolverse con la neblina presente. Sintió náuseas y sintió el abdomen contraerse. Con extrañeza levantó el brazo y sopló su aliento directo a la muñeca, se sentía caliente.

Corrió hacia la gran habitación de Alucard.

Corrió por los pasillos y divisó la enorme puerta de madera, entró y bajó las escaleras con velocidad sobrehumana. Su maestro no se encontraba presente. Entonces miró el oscuro ataúd y se sintió mal por interrumpir el descanso de su maestro. Decidió esperarlo y se acomodó en el enorme trono de madera tapizada de rojo carmín.

_Frío… Caliente… Sentir…_

Alucard notó el perfume suave de la Draculina, el rastro que iba directo hacia donde las escaleras terminaban. Hacia la oscuridad.

Bajó y bajó, solo para encontrar la imagen de su Draculina recargada en un codo, sentada con la pierna cruzada, dormitando en un sueño de vigía. Balanceándose entre la inconsciencia y la realidad.

Nunca olvidaría esa imagen, ese recuerdo.

Ella abrió los ojos pero fue como si siguiera en trance, lo miró y Alucard notó el brillo del reconocimiento, pero ella solo enderezó la espalda y se quedó sentada en el trono.

– Maestro – Seras lo miró fijamente.

– Dime chica policía

– ¿Qué ocurrió en verdad? No quiero mentiras, necesito saberlo.

El alto vampiro la miró sin escrúpulos. ¿Sería ella fuerte?

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se acuclilló frente a la chica policía. La miró directo a los ojos, de un color azul más vivo del que recordaba.

– No lo sé Draculina, no lo sé por completo. Pero puedo decirte que te practicaron uno o varios exorcismos.

Seras abrió un poco los ojos y enarcó las cejas. ¿Todavía se practicaban?

– Parece que han intentado revertir el estado de vampirismo mediante métodos muy… alternativos.

– He sentido frío hace un momento…

Alucard sonrió con sorna. Eso era imposible. Pero entonces miró la avergonzada y un poco asustada mirada de la chica. Se le ocurrió algo.

–Permíteme – Se acercó a ella y olió su cuello.

Ella se quedó totalmente quieta.

Seras escuchó como el aire llenaba los pulmones del vampiro. Escuchó el sonido del desplegar de sus colmillos y cerró los ojos.

Sintió la punzada de los filosos caninos penetrando en su piel, pero se mantuvo quieta, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta: ¿Qué estaba haciendo su maestro?

Alucard succionó pequeños sorbos de la sangre, sintió su mismo sabor, delicioso y adictivo, pero había algo que la hacía aún más deleitante. Entonces cayó en cuenta; la sangre estaba tibia, no al punto de la temperatura corporal humana pero definitivamente más caliente que la helada sangre de un vampiro. Lamió las pequeñas heridas, su semblante era serio.

Seras esperó en silencio ante la extraña mirada de su maestro, ahí donde estaban las dos pequeñas ranuras se tocó, sintió las dos pequeñas marcas que cerraron bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

– ¿Qué ocurre maestro?

– ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? ¿Ni siquiera un pequeño atisbo?

–No…

–Tu temperatura corporal es más alta.

Seras sonrió, eso no podía ser posible. Alucard miró la sonrisa de la chica y la miró con seriedad. Se le fue borrando la sonrisa poco a poco.

–Dijiste que sentiste frío, eso es imposible para un vampiro.

– ¿Entonces qué significa eso?

–Lo que sea que te hayan hecho cumplió en un porcentaje el cometido, no eres humana, pero ya no eres vampira a un 100%

– ¿¡QUÉ? – Seras se paró de la silla a velocidad inhumana.

Alucard se rascó la sien, ella conservaba todo, su velocidad, agilidad, fuerza y una visión igual de certera que la de un halcón. Pero su temperatura había aumentado y su piel había adquirido un color menos pálido, sus ojos tenían un matiz más vivo y su sangre parecía renovarse y calentarse.

–Yo tampoco tengo tu respuesta chica policía. Mientras no recuerdes nada no podré ayudarte.

Ella bajó la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos. El vampiro aspiró el aire, también la esencia de la chica se había vuelto más viva, ese olor flotó a su nariz.

–Ven, vayamos con Integra, esto es algo que no podemos dejar de decirle.

Ambos vampiros caminaron fuera de la oscuridad.

* * *

Al entrar a la enorme habitación el vampiro notó a la miembro no oficial, Avery.

Al llegar a su lado ella olisqueó el aire.

–Hueles a miedo vampira – la mitad lobo la miró intensamente.

Seras le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, entonces Integra carraspeó.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Estoy un poco ocupada.

– Seras tiene algo qué decirle ama.

Integra miró a Seras con severidad mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

–Yo… yo ya no soy vampira, al menos no completamente.

–Eso es ridículo Seras, ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa? No puedes ser "menos vampira" O lo eres o no lo eres, es así de sencillo.

Alucard rodeó el escritorio y susurró algo al oído de Integra, su mirada cambió por un momento y Alucard regresó a su lugar. Integra tomó un cigarro y lo encendió. Les dio la espalda a todos al rotar su enorme sillón de cuero.

–Muy bien, discutiremos esto luego Seras. Déjennos solas.

Alucard comenzó a caminar y tomó del hombro a Seras, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar a las afueras de la enorme Mansión Alucard chasqueó los dientes y su mirada fue de humor con sarcasmo.

–Debo ir con Integra, regresaré en unos momentos si no es que nuestra ama me asesina – sonrió más ampliamente y desapareció por la puerta de madera.

La Draculina comenzó a caminar.

– ¡Señorita Seras!

La alta y desgarbada silueta de William apareció y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Sólo dime Seras, si vamos a ser amigos no me gustaría que me llamaras "señorita" todo el tiempo.

–Muy bien señ… Seras – William se rascó la nuca, su rubio cabello reflejaba la luz en un matiz muy bonito.

A Seras se le figuró como un hermano pequeño.

Ambos caminaron a la sombra de un árbol viejo, sus raíces les sirvieron de bancas y se sentaron sin hablar por unos momentos.

Seras se percató de la mirada del joven, que la observaba de reojo, miró el apenas visible tamborileo que hacía con su mano derecha.

–Bien, ¿Qué quieres conocer de mí William?

– ¿Ehhh? – bajó la mirada por un momento y sonrió con vergüenza –. Lo que esté dispuesta a contarme por supuesto.

–Ah, no me ayudas en nada, mucho menos con ésta pérdida de memoria – La Draculina arrugó la nariz.

A William se le figuró a un gato haciendo un puchero y se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

–Muy bien, muy bien. Hmmm, ¿Qué puede contarme sobre… su infancia?

William miró el cambio que hubo en la expresión de la Draculina, miró hacia el frente concentrada en algo desconocido para él, de inmediato se arrepintió de preguntar.

–Oh… si quiere ignore la pregunta señorita, no fue mi intención…

–No hay problema William, supongo que es justo que te cuente mis secretos, confío en ti de todos modos – le sonrió medio lamentada y sincera.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, Seras comenzó a relatarle a William sus años de niñez. Le contó sobre su padre y cuán orgullosa se sentía de él, le contó sobre su madre y sobre sus aventuras, su voz se volvió más baja cuando le contó sobre el asesinato de su padre y cómo había visto todo desde la rendija del clóset, omitió los detalles y le contó su decisión de hacerse oficial de la Policía.

–Siento mucho que haya tenido que contarme eso… yo…

La Draculina sonrió aún mirando hacia el frente.

–No importa, me hace bien dejarlo ir.

William sonrió y miró hacia el frente también.

–Bien, te toca. Dime algo sobre ti.

–De acuerdo – William tamborileó en su rodilla – Soy de Londres, aunque mi padre era Suizo. Por eso el cabello rubio. Mi madre era ama de casa y mi padre trabajaba en una empresa, casi nunca lo veía. Entonces mi madre le fue infiel a mi padre y él se marchó de la casa, unas semanas después regresó y golpeo a mi madre… cuando cayó en cuenta la había matado y me miró, me dijo que nunca le dijera nada a nadie, tomo mucho tiempo antes de lograr superarlo, entonces me hice adicto a mi pasatiempo favorito, lanzar cosas. Siempre fui un niño muy "extraordinario" como lo llamaría mi madre – hizo un ademán con las manos mostrando indiferencia –. Podía escalar árboles demasiado altos, podía correr demasiado rápido para mi edad. Pero lo que más les impresionaba era mi puntería, siempre estaba lanzando objetos, alfileres, lápices, todo lo que encontrara. Un día estaba girando un lápiz entre mis dedos en un café, entonces vi a mi padre. Me enfurecí tanto que comencé a temblar, pero logré calmarme un poco, lo seguí hasta caer la noche, y entonces con el mismo lápiz lo maté, el lanzamiento fue tan certero que apenas 1 centímetro quedo fuera del cráneo. Esa es mi habilidad, mi puntería

Seras miró al muchacho, la indiferencia con lo que lo decía le impresionaba.

– ¿Puntería?

William sonrió y tomó una daga plateada que tenía en un soporte bien oculto, tomó una piedra y se puso de pie, le extendió la mano a Seras y ella se paró también.

– Mantenla entre tus dedos índice y pulgar y no te muevas.

Se movió varios pasos hacia atrás, donde la piedra no era vista, sólo el espacio entre los dedos de la Draculina.

– ¿Cómo sé que no me volarás los dedos? – ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Confía en mí – William le guiñó un ojo.

Seras mantuvo firme la pequeña piedra y observó cómo William amagaba un poco con la daga calculando. Entonces lanzó la hoja plateada y Seras sintió el aire pasar entre sus dedos, con ojos vampíricos miró todo con detenido y nítido detalle, la piedra voló partida en dos y la daga se clavó en el viejo árbol a un lado, enarcó las cejas con sorpresa. Nunca había visto una puntería así.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Nunca me lo he explicado, es como si en mi mente se hicieran cálculos y mi mano se mueve por inercia una vez que tengo un "target locked"

–Qué divertido, yo nunca fui buena lanzadora, claro ahora han cambiado mucho las cosas.

Seras tomó una piedra y la lanzó al aire, tomó otra roca de forma más plana y la lanzó con fuerza inhumana, las piedras colisionaron haciendo caer pequeños fragmentos de roca al suelo.

William le sonrió y a Seras le causó querer alborotarle el cabello.

– _Ven chica policía. Necesitamos hablar. _– La voz de su maestro resonó en su cabeza.

–Hummm. Debo irme William, Alucard me llama.

–Claro señorita Seras. Hasta entonces – le dedicó una reverencia y la acompañó hasta que sus caminos se separaron.

* * *

Seras caminó sin saber qué esperar hacia la oscura habitación subterránea de su maestro. Un minuto antes le había llamado por su nombre, y después le volvía a decir "chica policía" dio un suspiro y bajó las escaleras.

Al llegar su maestro estaba hincado mirando su ataúd.

–Integra no está contenta, eso me encanta – sonrió ampliamente –. Me encanta cuando pierde los estribos, adoro cuando la gente pierde el temple, porque entonces muestran quién son en realidad. Yo sé cómo eres tú, chica policía. Esa noche en Cheddar te conocí más que cualquier conocido tuyo, incluso más que tú misma.

Seras no supo qué decir.

–Dime chica policía, ¿Sigues siendo esa virgen?

Alucard pudo notar la mirada y la expresión llena de vergüenza, también notó el rubor en sus mejillas y su titubeo.

–Yo…

Alucard la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Lo sigues siendo?

–Yo no he cambiado maestro…

–Eso es lo que tú crees, Seras Victoria – el vampiro la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–No maestro… ¡Yo no he cambiado! – lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Entonces muéstrame que sigues siendo esa virgen!

Alucard tomó las solapas del uniforme de la vampiresa y reventó los dos primeros botones, entonces mordió con fuerza el cuello de la chica.

– ¡Maestro! – Seras abrió los ojos y sintió sus colmillos desplegarse, filosos –. ¡Deténgase!

Lo intentó apartar sin resultado alguno, los hilos de sangre se deslizaron como serpientes por el cuerpo de la chica, manchando el uniforme de un carmesí vivo.

A medida que el vampiro drenaba ella sintió una sed tremenda, sintió su garganta oxidarse, necesitaba sangre.

Las manos del vampiro se deslizaron de sus hombros y bajaron por su espalda, al llegar al trasero él acunó cada glúteo con las manos y dio un fuerte apretón.

Seras dio un respingo.

– ¡Maestro! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Deténgase!

Seras, desesperada, tomó el oscuro cabello del vampiro y tironeó hacia atrás en otro intento de apartarlo, sintió los dientes salir de su carne y reprimió suspirar de alivio.

Alucard la miró con una sonrisa cargada de deseo. Se relamió los labios, rojos por la sangre. Seras todavía tenía el cabello entre sus manos, apretándolo.

Alucard rió bajo y bajó la cabeza. Seras soltó su cabello pero mantuvo las manos en alto, lista para cualquier otra cosa.

–Me sorprende tu convicción chica policía, antes eso te hubiera hecho ceder sin el menor esfuerzo. Pero ten en cuenta que jamás he probado tu carne, y estoy ansioso de hacerlo – su semblante se volvió un poco más serio y a Seras se le hizo intimidante.

'_¿Antes?' _pensó la Draculina.

–Sí Seras Victoria, antes.

El vampiro dio un paso hacia ella y ella retrocedió, él dio otro paso y ella al retroceder se topó con la negra madera, cayó de sentón encima del ataúd.

Antes de que ella pudiera cerrar las piernas y ponerse de pie nuevamente el vampiro tomó sus rodillas, haciéndola mantenerse en una posición sumisa ante él. Él pudo sentir la presión del intento de la Draculina, ella lo miró ceñuda. El vampiro se acercó a ella y se colocó entre sus piernas, se agachó e hizo a Seras echarse para atrás. El vampiro se recargó con los brazos, encerrando a Seras entre él y el ataúd.

–Antes Seras, antes no me hubieses negado nunca el seducirte – Él se acercó más a ella –. Antes no me hubieses negado el degustar tu sangre – Se acercó más.

Ella terminó acostada en el ataúd, mirando fijamente al vampiro, él se acercó y le besó el cuello. Ella hizo la cara hacia un lado, se sintió conmocionada. Sentía ira, y frustración. Alucard pasó la lengua por una parte hipersensible del cuello de Seras y ella emitió un sonido ahogado. Apretó los puños.

–Maestro… deténgase, por favor – su voz sonó débil.

Alucard pasó la lengua con más habilidad por esa zona hipersensible. Le arrancó un jadeo por lo intenso de la sensación.

Alucard lamió las heridas de la fuerte mordida, aún no habían terminado de sanar. Eso le causó una punzada de dolor mezclado con electricidad. Se le hizo una sensación extraña a Seras. Eso le hizo sentirse aún más conmocionada.

–He dicho… ¡Que se detenga! – Seras empujó a Alucard con toda su fuerza, causando que volara unos metros y aterrizara sobre su espalda, pudo notar el desconcierto en su expresión. Sin darle tiempo ella se tiró encima de él como un animal enfurecido, lo tenía agarrado de las solapas. Por un momento le sorprendió su fuerza. Alucard estaba sonriendo con sorna. Seras quiso quitarle esa expresión arrogante de la cara. Entonces ella sintió un bulto contra sus piernas. Al mirar hacia abajo observó cómo el pantalón del vampiro parecía tienda de campaña. Alucard tomó a Seras de la cintura y la forzó a restregarse contra su erección.

La sensación que la golpeó fue muy fuerte, como si un rayo le atravesara el cuerpo y reventara en su vientre. Su espalda se arqueó como reflejo de ese rayo que la volvió a golpear. No estaba familiarizada con esa sensación. Era demasiado fuerte.

– ¡Maestro! ¿Qué… hace? – De nuevo el rayo la golpeó, haciéndole gemir agudamente.

Alucard notó como los puños de la Draculina apretaban con fuerza su saco, que aún tenía agarrado. Siguió embistiéndola, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos.

Seras se sintió más extraña, esas sensaciones le hacían perder el raciocinio, cuando comenzaba a idear una manera de salir de ahí el rayo la golpeaba de nuevo, haciéndola perder la razón por un momento, su mente era un remolino, pero su cuerpo respondía al de su maestro. ¿Qué pasaba?

Alucard sintió cómo la humedad de la chica poco a poco mojaba su pantalón. Sonrió aún más, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no arrancarle la ropa y enterrarse en ella, ya tenía planes para eso y no quería echarlo a perder. Embistió con más fuerza.

Seras sintió cómo sus piernas temblaban sin control. No podía aplacar esa sensación entre sus piernas, que se expandía a su vientre, una sensación de un espiral en su abdomen, que adquiría más y más fuerza enviando olas a todo su cuerpo. Alucard deslizó la mano hasta la intimidad de la Draculina, él sin gentileza pellizco el hinchado botón de la chica. Seras no pudo contener el grito que emanó desde el fondo de su garganta, su cuerpo se tensó totalmente, sintió una explosión dentro, era algo que jamás había experimentado, era una sensación demasiado fuerte, pero demasiado placentera como para evitar sentirse satisfecha. Entonces ella sintió mucha sed, y se sintió agotada, como si su cuerpo estuviera entumecido de una manera rara. Se dejó caer a un lado mientras respiraba con agitación. Alucard desabotonó con habilidad el uniforme de Seras, apretó los dientes al mirar su piel, que le gritaba que la corrompiera. Se concentró en su palpitante miembro, desabotonó su pantalón y su erección saltó fuera del encierro de la ropa. Seras miró la virilidad de su maestro y tragó saliva, ¿Qué haría ahora? Él se inclinó sobre ella, quedando encima de la Draculina, pero no tenía intención alguna de introducirse. Comenzó a satisfacerse a sí mismo mientras mordía de nuevo el cuello de la chica. Ella reprimió un quejido, de reojo pudo observar cómo su maestro se masturbaba. La visión de él le hizo sentir de nuevo un choque eléctrico, sintió cómo su entrepierna estaba empapada, se sintió totalmente excitada al ver a su maestro. Sus colmillos se desplegaron y el drenar de su sangre se le hizo una sensación inmensamente placentera. Gimió.

Alucard sintió las contracciones en su abdomen, estaba muy cerca. Notó lo borracha de placer que estaba su discípula, eso le causó sonreír, gruñó cuando se sintió al borde del éxtasis. Sintió su miembro palpitar y liberar su excitación. El blanco líquido cayó en el abdomen de Seras, como si fuese un sello de propiedad. Ella era suya.

Seras sintió cómo el líquido se deslizó por su abdomen y sintió un cosquilleo, observó cómo el semen de Alucard se resbalaba por su vientre. Tuvo una sensación extraña, sintió un vínculo con la mente se su maestro.

–_Sí Draculina, eres mía _

Seras miró a su maestro, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Ya tenía el pantalón puesto. Él se apoyó en una rodilla y miró los rojos orbes que eran los ojos de la ex humana. Sabía que seguía excitada, podía olerlo.

–Acostúmbrate a eso Seras, eres mía, cuando yo lo desee, cuando yo lo quiera – dicho eso se inclinó y apartó un poco el uniforme de Seras, observó el endurecido y rosado pezón y lo lamió, dándole una buena pasada. Seras se ruborizó y entreabrió la boca.

Alucard se levantó y abrió un portal en la pared, antes de salir miró a su amante tirada en el suelo, tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones. Observó el brillante líquido aún en su abdomen. Se colocó las gafas y salió de la habitación.

Seras se quedó ahí recuperando el aliento durante otro rato.

* * *

Hans caminaba por los pasillos de la Mansión, sumido totalmente en su mente. El olor que percibió lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo puso alerta. Entonces notó a la nueva integrante de Hellsing, Avery. Sintió ese instinto muy enterrado dentro de sí rugir y abrirse paso hacia afuera. Mantuvo su expresión inmutable, pero no pudo despegar los ojos de ella.

Avery se acercó al hombre lobo, sintió una punzada en su ser. Algo le gritaba que lo arrastrara a la habitación más próxima. Se mantuvo con semblante observador, pero inconscientemente se mordió el labio. Ella no tenía dudas cuando quería algo, y lo deseaba a él con una fuerza abominable, pero sabía que se metería con la vampiresa. Justo después de pensar en eso ambos lobos escucharon pasos resonando. Entonces Seras pasó a un lado de ellos musitando un "Buen día" y desapareciendo de ahí. Ambos lobos también notaron el intenso olor del vampiro Alucard encima del suyo, Avery volteó a ver a Hans, que tenía la misma expresión fría, pero pudo notar un atisbo de nostalgia en sus ojos. Ella ya no le correspondía a él.

Hans la miró con intensidad, entonces Avery supo su propósito. Lo tomó de la muñeca y fueron a la habitación de Hans.

* * *

Integra estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, tenía sueño y estaba cansada, mucho más con el regreso de Seras, la integración de Avery y la indiferencia de su mayordomo, William. El joven le caía bien, aunque no se mostrara muy abierto a la plática, lo que le extrañaba era que siendo tan informal, se mostraba demasiado respetuoso, impidiéndole hablar con él. Integra se rascó la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en el suave colchón, dio un suspiro.

–William, ven por favor.

El alto y desgarbado cuerpo se hizo presente en la habitación. Le hizo una reverencia y puso las manos detrás del cuerpo, esperando.

–Prepárame dos chocolates calientes, sin azúcar, por favor.

Integra pudo notar la extrañeza ante la petición de dos tazas. Pero sin decir más él hizo una nueva reverencia y se retiró.

Integra esperó pacientemente a que su mayordomo regresara con las dos tazas. Entonces acomodó un sillón y una silla con cierta distancia de separación.

Al regresar William, Integra le hizo un ademán de que tomara asiento.

–William, sé que hay mucha cortesía en nuestra relación, pero… quiero que eso se acabe. Puedes seguir siendo igual de respetuoso como lo eres, pero me gustaría que participaras más. Más que mi empleado, quiero que seas mi cómplice.

William enarcó las cejas, nunca se imagino esa situación.

–Por supuesto mi lady. Entiendo – William observó a Integra beber su chocolate.

–Muy bien, entonces, comencemos a hablar – le dedicó una sonrisa a su mayordomo.

William miró el líquido contenido en la taza, no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿Qué sería correcto decirle? ¿Qué sería mejor mantener en secreto? Bebió un sorbo.

–Bien mi lady, ¿qué es lo que le gustaría saber de mí?

–Comienza con tu entrenamiento, me intriga saber cómo adquiriste esas habilidades.

'_¿Entrenamiento? Buen chiste mi lady' _ pensó William.

–No tuve un entrenamiento, jamás.

William observó cómo su jefa enarcaba las cejas.

– ¿Nunca?

– Usted ha visto mi historial, ¿No es así? Supongo que debía saberlo antes de preguntármelo. Sin intención de ser grosero por supuesto.

–Sí, lo había leído. Pero pensé que era un error del sistema.

William soltó una ligera risa.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Puedo leer entre líneas mi lady, entiendo perfectamente que crea que es anormal que un chico tenga tantas habilidades, y sí, noto ese aire de extrañeza con el que me mira, pero le aseguro que soy 100% humano.

Integra frunció levemente el ceño, él había dado en el clavo, y apenas lo conocía, eso la molestó, no supo porqué.

William arrugó el entrecejo, había hablado demás, de nuevo.

–Lo siento mi lady, no debí…

–No hay cuidado William, tienes razón, y por eso no te reprendo.

William se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello

–Claro, no quise ser rudo mi lady. Supongo que puedo confiar en usted.

– Por supuesto William.

Ambos bebieron de sus respectivas tazas.

* * *

Hans Günsche tenía el ceño marcado profundamente, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, expandiéndose al ritmo de cada respiración, sus dientes estaban apretados, marcando los pequeños músculos en su mandíbula, una gota de sudor resbalaba de su sien, un sentimiento de traición le atenazaba el pecho, rugió con fuerza pensando que eso lo haría irse, pero no fue así.

Apretó más fuerte la cintura de Avery a medida que su abdomen impactaba contra sus glúteos. Gruñió con más fuerza, quería dar paso al animal que con las garras trataba de abrirse paso hacia afuera.

Dio una embestida brutal y fue su fin. Sintió su abdomen contraerse totalmente, dando paso a la liberación. Pero ese sentimiento permaneció en su cuerpo.

Avery sabía que Hans no estaba bien.

**Entonces, ¿Qué dicen? Son libres de dejar un comentario, saludos y espero haya sido de su agrado.**


	20. Alte Freunde

**Les dejo éste pequeño fragmento para que no se desactualicen. Geniessen!**

Seras se acostó en su ataúd al llegar a su habitación, sentía esa sensación de óxido en la garganta, pero se rehusaba a beber sangre. Sentía que si lo hiciera perdería ese atisbo de humanidad con el que tanto esmero había mantenido.

Cerró los ojos al caer la mañana.

Cuando despertó un ardor le hizo carraspear. Seguía teniendo sed a pesar de sentirse llena de energía. Sintió un vacío en el estómago.

Abrió la compuerta de su ataúd y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Casi grita por el susto que le causó su maestro, el cual estaba acuclillado al lado de su lugar de descanso.

—Hola chica policía.

—Maestro… ya le he dicho que mi nombre es Seras Victoria.

La sequedad en su garganta la obligó a tragar saliva, inconscientemente se tocó la garganta con dos dedos.

—Estás sedienta.

—No maestro, yo sólo…

Alucard se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pared, abrió un portal y desapareció. Un minuto después regresó con 3 bolsas de sangre.

—Quiero verte beberlas, hasta la última gota.

—Pero…

—Bebe — sentenció el vampiro.

Seras miró ceñuda a su maestro, después miró las bolsas de sangre, sintió un hambre voraz por ellas. Su garganta se sintió tan seca a pesar de tragar saliva. Sintió el vacío en su estómago. Estiró la mano con indecisión, tomó la bolsa y la sostuvo frente a su cara, pensó de quién sería esa sangre, de un adulto, de un anciano, de un niño…

Dejó la bolsa en su lugar.

—No puedo…

—Te he ordenado algo chica Policía, y me gusta que se me obedezca. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—… Sí maestro.

—Bebe.

La Draculina volvió a levantar la bolsa de sangre, se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sintió esa sed tremenda arder en su garganta. Desplegó sus colmillos, miró a su maestro, cuya mirada se ocultaba detrás de las gafas. El vampiro tenía una pierna cruzada y estaba a la espera.

La rubia hundió los colmillos en la bolsa de sangre, sintió su embriagante sabor llenarle la boca, era mucho más espesa que el agua pero no tuvo una comparación a su sabor. Sintió cómo el líquido al bajar por su garganta le causaba un alivio tremendo. Pero el vacío en su estómago ansiaba por más. Apretó la bolsa en sus manos, apresurando la salida del líquido rojo. Finalizó de beber y tomó la siguiente bolsa, perforándola con los dientes. No dejó escapar ni un solo sorbo, sintió una sensación de energía corriendo por su cuerpo. La sensación se le antojó muy familiar.

—Termina.

—Ya estoy satisfecha.

Alucard se puso de pie y tomó la última bolsa. Hizo una pequeña abertura, lo suficientemente grande para que brotaran unas cuantas gotas.

—Seras Victoria — Alucard habló con esa voz cargada de énfasis —. Tú ya no eres una aprendiz, necesitas más sangre que de costumbre. Huele, y dime si en verdad estás satisfecha.

El olor de la sangre flotó a la nariz de Seras, todavía seguía sintiendo ese hueco en el estómago, pero más reducido.

Alucard pudo notar el Bloodlust ardiendo en fuego en la mirada de la Draculina. Entreabrió los labios y pasó la lengua por la gota que se deslizaba en la bolsa.

El vampiro se reprimió de morderla en ese momento.

La Draculina clavó los dientes en la bolsa de sangre, bebió entre pasividad y agresividad, disfrutando del deslizar de la sangre por su garganta, atiborrando sus papilas del sabor. Dio un último trago y cerró los ojos. Dio un suspiro, ahora sí se sentía satisfecha. La sensación de la sangre se le antojó muy familiar. _'Ya lo he hecho antes…' _constató.

Alucard miró divertido la cara de satisfacción de su discípula. Notó la roja gota que se deslizaba por la comisura de sus rojos labios. Sonrió y con su filosa lengua lamió el camino de sangre, desde antes de la barbilla hasta la comisura izquierda. Escuchó el agite leve de la respiración de la Draculina, pero no se movió, como si ya esperase que eso ocurriera.

La Draculina abrió los ojos y miró los de su maestro, oscurecidos e intimidantes. Seductores. Por un momento sintió un deseo imbatible de besarlo, pero un timbre en su cabeza la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se apartó con rapidez.

— ¡Maestro!

Alucard le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes. A la Draculina se le antojó amenazador.

—Integra quiere verte chica policía.

Seras dio un suspiro y se puso de pie. Se colocó sus botas y sacó el vestido amarillo de su armario. Entonces se percató que Alucard estaba sentado expectante con una sonrisa, la pierna cruzada al igual que sus brazos.

—Maestro… necesito cambiarme.

—Lo sé chica policía. Pienso ver eso.

—Pero… no debería…

—Chica policía, ¿Por qué sigues jugando a ser inocente? — Alucard se sentó al filo de su silla —. Recuerda que hace poco te hice tener un orgasmo, dime, ¿qué más privacidad pretendes obtener después de eso?

La joven se sonrojó y le dio la espalda a su maestro. Recordó las horas anteriores y sintió fuego en su abdomen. La sensación tan enloquecedora que había sido…

—Déjame ayudarte — La voz de Alucard fue profunda y un poco rasposa.

De pronto la ropa que llevaba puesta Seras cayó al suelo con apenas un sonido hueco. La Draculina cerró los ojos sin saber qué esperar. Sintió apenas el roce de su maestro delinear su cintura.

—Listo.

Seras abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó la vestimenta, estaba puesta y ella ni siquiera había sentido cuando había ocurrido.

—Mae… — dio la vuelta pero la alta silueta había desparecido.

'_Es un enigma… sólo me pone a prueba'_

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Integra.

* * *

Hans Günsche estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol. Observó el espacio abierto que se formaba entre los árboles. Observó el lugar exacto donde había tomado a Seras como un animal. Recordó la textura de su piel contra su tacto sobrehumano, intensificado por la adrenalina. Recordó el olor que le hacía perder la razón inundar sus fosas nasales. Recordó la vista del cuerpo femenino cediendo ante él. Entregándose a él con devoción. Recordó la sensación triunfante que era enterrarse en ella y hacer que gritara su nombre. Recordó la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

Sintió una rabia tremenda, mezclada con el éxtasis de los recuerdos, sintió frustración y un vacío en el estómago. Golpeó el árbol, una y otra vez, como si fuese un saco de box. Cada golpe le hizo sentir una emoción. Continuó descargando estrés, pero a medida que sus golpes eran más fuertes, más recuerdos de la rubia inundaron su cerebro. Golpeó aún más fuerte el tronco, sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero no se detuvo. Sintió el caliente de su cuerpo. Sintió la presión en su bajo vientre. Dio un golpe más y se aferró al tronco a medida que su miembro descargaba el producto de su éxtasis. Jadeó y gruñó a lo bajo. Ansiaba poseerla de nuevo.

* * *

Alucard llegó a su habitación, tenía una expresión lamentada y reprimida. Le costaba demasiado trabajo estar cerca de su discípula. Era esa lujuria, esa ansiedad por su carne la que lo golpeaba una y otra vez, poniendo a prueba su temple. Se sentó y se sirvió una copa de vino mezclada con sangre. Bebió con rapidez acabándose la copa en apenas unos segundos. Pronto sus planes se convertirían en actos. Necesitaba esperar sólo unos días más, hasta que Seras se recuperara 100% de su cautiverio, sólo entonces no correría el riesgo de matarla. Se sirvió otra copa de vino.

* * *

Los golpes en la pesada puerta de madera sacaron a Integra Hellsing de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

La Draculina entró, el fuerte olor a tabaco que siempre pululaba en el aire le llenó los pulmones. Seras arrugó la nariz inconscientemente.

— ¿Para qué quería verme?

—Le he estado dando vueltas a lo que Alucard me dijo. Pero sinceramente, no tiene caso que nos esforcemos demasiado. Es un acto irreversible el que te han hecho. Lo que sí quiero saber es esto: ¿Realmente cómo te sientes?

La Draculina sopesó la respuesta un momento y tomó asiento. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y entrecerró los ojos.

A Integra le recordó mucho ese gesto a Alucard.

—Confundida más que nada. Tengo ésta sed… que yo recuerde no había sido tan intensa. Pero después de lo que me han dicho… No me extraña mucho. Aunque está la cuestión de "creerlo", todavía tengo esa pequeña resistencia a creer lo que me contaron. Sobre todo la… relación que mantenía con ese hombre alto, el hombre lobo. Tan siquiera pensarlo es… No lo sé, ¿Una vampira y un Hombre Lobo? No es posible.

Integra miró expectante a Seras, después sacó una cajita y un cigarro. Encendió el Zippo y dio una calada al cigarro. Jugó con el cigarro un momento antes de dejarlo en el cenicero.

—No le daré rodeos a esto Seras. Esto fue lo que pasó.

Seras tragó saliva.

* * *

Avery se estaba balanceando en el margen de la barda del techo con gracia. Sus brazos separados del cuerpo a manera de equilibrio. Escuchó un silbido y su oreja se movió instintivamente, tic adquirido desde que aprendió a cambiar de forma. Miró a William agitar la mano desde abajo.

— ¿Te mantienes en forma mayordomo nuevo? — le gritó desde lo alto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sube — le ordenó con una sonrisa.

William miró desde abajo la pared de la Mansión Hellsing. Podría tener más de 12 metros de altura, y había muy pocos lugares de dónde sostenerse. William suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Bitch — musitó antes de dar el primer salto contra la pared.

— ¡Te escuché!

William rió y dio otro salto, aferrándose a un espacio entre los ladrillos, producto de la degradación del material con los años. Saltó de nuevo, una gota de sudor resbaló por su ceja. Le gustaban los retos, y ese era uno bueno. Miró hacia abajo, habría 6 metros entre él y el suelo, le restó importancia, jamás le había preocupado morir. Era algo que pasaba quisieras o no, el problema era el cuándo.

Avery miró a su amigo llegar a donde estaba ella , William con aire indiferente enarcó una ceja al mirar hacia abajo.

— ¿Pasé la prueba?

— Quizás… — Avery se bajó un ágil salto.

—Bien… ¿Qué ocurre? — William cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda.

Avery rió ligeramente.

—Supongo que debes ser buen mayordomo después de todo.

William miró a su amiga. Recordó después de haberla encontrado entre los escombros del Zeppelín y llevarla hasta el sótano de su casa, donde después de haber matado a 3 nazis se volvió un lugar seguro.

Por supuesto, como era de esperarse, cuando Avery despertó y miró a William sentado en una esquina de la habitación observándola, reaccionó violentamente. Después de esquivar la embestida dirigida hacia él y mirar a la mujer visiblemente no humana acuclillada en los restos de silla destrozada, levantó las manos e inclinó la cabeza a manera de rendición. Le había explicado apaciblemente cómo había quitado los escombros, la había cargado y puesto en un lugar seguro. William no se había atrevido a tocarla siquiera para limpiar la suciedad de su cara, así que después de notar el cambio de actitud de la misteriosa mujer le ofreció una toalla limpia, una muda de ropa que había encontrado en el clóset de su difunta madre y su propio armario, la dirigió al baño.

Avery se había quedado parada después de entrar al baño, intentó hacer memoria de cómo había terminado allí, pero nada surgió de su mente. Miró la ropa que tenía en las manos. William no parecía un mal chico. Tomó el pantalón y lo desgarró, era demasiado formal para su gusto. La playera que le había dado era de hombre, un sutil olor había flotado a su nariz, acercó la playera a su nariz y aspiró el aire. Olía al chico que se la había dado. ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer eso? Enarcó las cejas y por un momento le pareció que estaba dormida y teniendo un sueño. Los golpes en la puerta la habían sacado de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el joven rubio.

—Sí… ¿Querrías darme privacidad?

—Claro, lo siento.

Avery escuchó los pasos irse, bajó la mirada. Escuchó a William sentarse, de nuevo le sorprendió. ¿Había tenido tan buena audición desde siempre? Comenzó a frustrarse, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

'_Esto no es normal' _

Miró la pequeña regadera, supuso que un baño le haría bien. Se desnudó y colocó la mano debajo de la regadera. El agua estaba fría. Se metió debajo del flujo de agua y sintió su piel reaccionar ante la temperatura. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que se acostumbró al frío del agua. Se duchó con calma.

Una enorme explosión cortó el agua y le hizo caer de sentón en el suelo, apenas había tocado tierra cuando se paró en un parpadeo. Volvió a desconcertarse pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, pequeñas detonaciones se habían hecho presentes fuera de la casa. El estruendo le había hecho gemir de dolor y cubrirse los oídos.

Se cambió con una velocidad que le sorprendió, pero su instinto aclamaba más su atención. Salió del baño y observó las llamas quemando una estructura de madera atravesada en la pared.

Corrió hacia el pasillo y encontró la destrozada sala, no había rastro del chico rubio. Volteó y encontró un hueco en la pared. Había saltado y corrido por unos 3 segundos antes de escuchar un crujido y un bramido de dolor. Era el chico.

Había regresado sin saber muy bien por qué. Entonces había visto un soldado nazi pisando el pecho del joven. Avery había visto la sonrisa socarrona del nazi, y justo cuando lo vio sacar un cuchillo había corrido.

El dolor que atravesó su mano no la había detenido, el calor que sentía en su pecho era demasiado, minimizando totalmente el dolor.

William miró la punta del cuchillo justo frente a su cara, atravesando una mano. Una gota le cayó en la mejilla. Entonces disparos se hicieron presentes, junto con rugidos y silbidos del aire. William se cubrió la cabeza y dejó de ver.

Cuando abrió los ojos observó la silueta de la chica a la que había salvado. Estaba de espaldas y pudo ver las largas uñas que poco a poco se replegaban a un tamaño normal. La chica había caído de rodillas, jadeante y con sangre salpicada en la cara.

William había corrido hacia ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Avery había levantado la mano en donde tenía una abertura causada por el filoso cuchillo. Era una herida horrenda. William miró estupefacto cómo se había cerrado con un sonido similar a cuando se quemaba algo.

Los ojos hielo de Avery se habían encontrado con los verdes de William, se habían abrazado mientras Londres ardía lentamente.

— Mi nombre es Avery.

William por puro instinto atrapó la pequeña piedra dirigida hacia su cara.

—Pensé que no la atraparías. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

William sonrió.

—En cómo casi me matas la noche del desastre.

Avery le sonrió amigablemente a su amigo.

—Bueno, dime ¿qué hubieras pensado tú si fueras una chica y despertaras en un lugar desconocido, con un hombre desconocido mirándote desde la esquina de una habitación?

—_Fair Enough_ — William hizo un ademán con las manos restándole importancia.

—Y bien… Dime, ¿cómo llegó esa vampira aquí? Sin ser grosera, pero se me hace torpe.

William se rascó la nuca. Integra le había contado algunos aspectos ese día, cuando tomaron chocolate caliente en la habitación de su ama.

—Bueno, hasta donde yo sé la señorita Seras Victoria fue rescatada por el vampiro Alucard. Desconozco las razones, pero Alucard le disparó, dejando un hueco enorme en el pecho de la señorita Seras para poder impactar al vampiro que le habían ordenado matar. La pistola que en ese entonces tenía era menos potente que la Jackal, pero aun así hizo perder demasiada sangre a la chica. Después de eso el vampiro la llevó en brazos hasta donde Integra y desde entonces trabaja para ella, Alucard no le ha dicho ni siquiera a Integra el porqué de su transformación.

—Alucard… es un enigma, pero te aseguro que sé cuáles fueron sus motivos entonces — Avery rió ligeramente —. No necesitas ser un genio para descifrarlo.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, los rayos naranjas dieron un color extraño a las claras pupilas de ambos. William observó cómo Avery movía la oreja, después miró hacia otra dirección y observó a la rubia Draculina desaparecer entre los árboles. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Pero era la hora en la que ella salía usualmente de su ataúd.

Desapareció entre los árboles.

William y Avery intercambiaron una mirada y continuaron recordando.

**Comenten, críticas, sugerencias. Todo es bien recibido. Auf Wiedersehen!**


	21. Vergewaltigen

**Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar. Pero no sabía muy bien cómo continuar. Parece que con ésto la historia tendrá mejor desarrollo. Geniessen!**

Seras caminó entre los árboles. Tenía un pequeño libro en las manos, no sabía por qué había escogido uno tan corto, su aguda mente le permitiría leer una enciclopedia en algunos minutos. Trepó un árbol con apenas esfuerzo y se dispuso a leer el libro lo más lento posible, dejando que su viva imaginación recreara cada ínfimo detalle de la redacción, logrando que el mundo que veía se disolviera en un paisaje surrealista, tan vívido que casi podía tocarlo.

Las imágenes se volvieron más oscuras y lúgubres. Seras arrugó el entrecejo, reconoció la presencia de su maestro, pero no estaba presente. En cambio, se metió a la historia que Seras estaba desarrollando en su mente.

Observó como si fuese una imagen real cómo el viejo vampiro se materializaba en medio de la imagen, con el aspecto del viejo Vlad, con una barba delineando su mandíbula y el cabello un poco más rizado, con un aspecto un poco menos sobrenatural. Vestía una camisa blanca con las mangas amplias y un pantalón negro. Su aspecto le recordó a las películas que hablaban de siglos atrás.

— ¿Maestro?

—Hola, Seras Victoria.

— ¿Qué hace aquí maestro?

—Simplemente estoy divagando por tu mente Draculina.

La chica se sintió un poco cohibida por la interrupción, pero él era su maestro, y debía hacer lo que fuera por complacerlo.

—Hace un momento estabas leyendo, ¿Por qué no somos nosotros los protagonistas? Te apuesto a que pasaríamos un buen rato.

—Yo…

Vlad el Empalador sonrió.

Las imágenes y sonidos se distorsionaron, reanudando la historia que Seras estaba leyendo, sólo que ésta vez realmente ella y Alucard eran los protagonistas. La Draculina se movía por voluntad de la historia, viéndolo todo desde la perspectiva del personaje femenino.

Su cuerpo caminó y realizó acciones justo como el libro dictaba, pero su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, sabía que dentro de pocas líneas ella se encontraría con Alucard después de salir a escondidas de su casa, para ver al "amor de su vida" y unos instantes después, sellarían su amor con un beso apasionado.

La Draculina sonrió con amargura, Alucard sabía eso.

Ella observó los sucesos desarrollarse y sin más que hacer, decidió dejar que la historia transcurriera como debía ser.

Su corazón quieto y helado comenzó a latir, causando una impresión demasiado fuerte en la Draculina, ella estaba muerta. Pero su personaje era una humana sana y totalmente viva. Quiso llorar, escuchó a su cálido corazón bombear vida a su ahora cálido cuerpo. Observó la silueta de Vlad esperarla con una sonrisa ligera y con los brazos abiertos, con la misma vestimenta con la que lo había visto hacía unos minutos. Su corazón bombeó sangre más rápido, su estómago sintió cosquillas y sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas. Se sintió totalmente humana.

Alucard la recibió con los brazos y justo como en la historia, ella enterró su rostro en el fuerte pecho del vampiro. Se mantuvieron abrazados y Alucard acarició el rubio cabello de la Draculina.

Seras pudo sentir su pulso golpearle las orejas, su corazón impactando en su pecho tratando de abrirse paso al exterior, sus manos heladas y su estómago contraído por la emoción.

Sintió las cálidas manos de Alucard rozarle las mejillas, entonces una le tomó el mentón y le levantó el rostro. Seras se encontró con unos orbes carmesí, brillando con una intensidad abrumadora y hermosa.

Los azules ojos de Seras se fijaron en los finos labios del Empalador, un impulso desconocido le hizo acercarse a él. Quedaron separados a apenas a unos milímetros de distancia, Seras pudo oler la esencia dulce de Vlad, pudo sentir su aliento rozarle el rostro. Un segundo antes de cubrir la pequeñísima distancia que los separaba las imágenes se volvieron negras y Alucard desapareció de la vista de Seras.

La Draculina abrió los ojos exaltada, se desconcertó por ver sólo las hojas de los árboles y no a los labios de Alucard.

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, sintió su fría piel. En un arrebato cerró los ojos, esperando escuchar el sonido latiente de su corazón, pero sólo había silencio.

Se recargó en el tronco del árbol. Esa había sido una jugada sucia.

—Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo — dijo sin temor.

Observó la Luna llena aparecer, iluminando todo con un destello plateado y blanco. Levantó una mano y miró el blanco tono de su piel. Por un momento olvidó qué hacía en las copas de los árboles.

—El hombre lobo… — dijo en un susurro.

Saltó y aterrizó con la gracia de un felino. Se alisó el vestido del uniforme y comenzó a caminar.

Se tomó su tiempo en llegar al río, ubicado a unos kilómetros de la Mansión. Cuando la Luna estaba ya más imponente en el oscuro cielo llegó al pequeño espacio abierto en el bosque.

El correr del agua fue un sonido reconfortante para la Draculina. Aspiró el aire y el olor a tierra húmeda y césped cubierto de rocío inundó sus pulmones.

Un olor extraño llegó a su nariz y por mero instinto arrugó la nariz, siseó y tomó una postura amenazadora, sus colmillos totalmente desplegados y sus sentidos a flor de piel.

Miró la silueta de dos metros y algo llegar al espacio abierto. El hombre lobo iba sin playera, con su pantalón Nazi y sus botas, justo como Integra lo había descrito.

Sutilmente evaluó al hombre lobo, con un rostro un poco afilado, una nariz perfecta y recta, finas cejas y unos ojos de color hielo, de un color tan atractivo que resultaban casi hipnotizantes.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste? — preguntó en tono neutro la Draculina.

Él se acercó unos metros a la Draculina. Ella sintió su piel erizarse. Él se cruzó de brazos al detenerse.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó desafiante.

El hombre lobo la miró intensamente.

—Hmmm, había olvidado que no sabes hablar.

Ambos se taladraron con la mirada.

Seras observó al hombre lobo dar una exhalación resignada y agacharse, comenzó a desacordonar sus botas, se las quitó y las dejó a un lado, todo con movimientos fluidos, a Seras se le hizo extraña esa gracia con la que se movía a pesar de su tamaño.

— ¡Wow! — exclamó la Draculina al ver al hombre lobo desabrochar su pantalón. Se volteó inmediatamente.

Hans sonrió apenas visiblemente.

Seras se sintió idiota, ¿Por qué no simplemente salía corriendo de ahí? _"La curiosidad mató al gato" _ pensó con ironía.

Sus sentidos se dispararon totalmente y sin importarle volteó sólo para encontrarse con una masa gigante de pelo gris. Sus colmillos volvieron a desplegarse totalmente.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo!

El enorme lobo la miró con unos ojos del color de la sangre. Brillantes y vivos. La enorme cabeza del animal le hizo un ademán, invitándola a subir a su lomo.

—Ni hablar — dijo ella sin abandonar su postura defensiva —. Fue un error haber venido aquí.

Se dio la vuelta, sus sentidos estaban agudos como lanzas, reaccionando ante una presencia más poderosa de lo que ella estimaba. Ignorando su sentido de vulnerabilidad comenzó a caminar.

En menos de lo que ella pudo reaccionar al notar el cambio en el aire, Hans atrapó las muñecas de la vampiresa y le dio la vuelta en un grácil movimiento. La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verlo.

Seras mostró los filosos colmillos en señal de advertencia. Él se acercó, empujando el límite de su paciencia al borde. Por un momento ella pensó que la besaría, y le arrancaría los labios de una mordida.

En vez de eso el lobo se acercó a su oreja y susurró:

—Aún no me has olvidado.

Él la dejó ir y se dio la vuelta.

Entonces Seras fue consciente de que el hombre lobo estaba totalmente desnudo. Sintió un pequeño temblor en la espina.

— ¿Qué demonios? — se dijo a sí misma.

Regresó a trote vampírico a la Mansión.

Antes de llegar darse cuenta, había atravesado los muros y llegado a su habitación. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Una mano le cubrió la boca y otra le torció el brazo detrás de la espalda, haciendo que quedara totalmente vulnerable. Intentó gritar pero la mano ejercía una presión suficiente para ahogar sus gritos.

—Es hora, mi Draculina.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en la oscura habitación subterránea del viejo vampiro.

Alucard dejó ir a la chica, ella volteó un poco molesta por la interrupción violenta. Lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó ella.

El vampiro se limitó a quitarse las gafas, Seras observó su mirada. Pronto sintió un nudo en el estómago y un presentimiento muy malo se le clavó en la espina.

— ¿Maestro? — preguntó con un tono nervioso.

Los ojos de Alucard reflejaban mera insanidad, deseo puro ardiendo vivo. Seras nunca había visto esa clase de mirada. Una mirada de locura y contención, como si estuviese esperando.

Seras se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro. Ese fue su último error.

La mano de Alucard tomó la suya con demasiada fuerza, haciéndola soltar un quejido. Intentó retirar la mano pero el viejo vampiro no la dejó alejarse.

El cuarto se volvió aún más oscuro, y los ojos carmesí refulgieron en la oscuridad. Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en labios del vampiro.

Seras intentó quitarse con más energía, consiguiendo nada.

—Es hora de que haga lo que debo Draculina, quieras o no. Eres mía, y en éste momento te reclamaré, hasta que me harte.

Seras tragó saliva y se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué esperar de él.

Las oscuras manos hechas de sombras emanaron de la espalda de Alucard, tomándola de las muñecas y levantándola, quedando suspendida.

Alucard se deleitó con el terror grabado en los azules orbes.

—Corromperé tu inocencia, Seras Victoria, una y otra vez.

Las mismas manos la dejaron caer al suelo y le tomaron los brazos, no dejándola levantarse. Seras sintió ganas de vomitar. Se removió y dio patadas, intentando liberarse.

Otro par de manos tomaron las solapas de su vestido amarillo, reventando los botones uno a uno.

— ¡Maestro! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! — lágrimas de sangre emanaron de los ojos de la chica.

La sonrisa de Alucard aumentó de tamaño. Estaba impaciente por corromper tanto la mente como el cuerpo de su sirva, era lo justo. Para él, ella se merecía eso por no entregarse a él primero, sería su manera de compensarlo por hacerlo esperar tanto. Estaba ansioso.

Un par más de manos le desgarraron las mallas, inmediatamente Seras cerró las piernas, pero las mismas manos de sombras le tomaron los tobillos. Ella forcejeó pero la fuerza de Alucard era demasiada.

Alucard observó el sumiso y vulnerable cuerpo de la chica, totalmente desnuda frente a él, suplicándole que se detuviera. Se relamió los labios con anticipación.

Seras sintió manos por todo su cuerpo, tocándola sin pudor ni restricción. El miedo la estaba comiendo viva, y la humillación comenzó a taladrarle el alma. Lloró con fuerza mientras las manos ensuciaban cualquier rastro de inocencia en ella.

Alucard observó el llanto de la Draculina, su erección era tan insoportable…

Seras sintió cómo un par de dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella, su cuerpo se tensó ante la irrupción de su sexo. Se removió con más fuerza. Una mano le cubrió la boca.

Las manos bombearon frenéticamente, y su cuerpo reaccionó al estímulo. Alucard observó cómo la espalda de la Draculina se comenzaba a arquear, sabía que su cuerpo iba cediendo a pesar de su resistencia. Sintió sus colmillos desplegados, preparados y anticipando el momento.

Las manos de sombras le dieron la vuelta al cuerpo femenino, obligándola a quedar en sus rodillas, una de las manos la tomó de la nuca y le pegó la mejilla al suelo, dejándola totalmente expuesta a Vlad el Empalador.

Seras intentó proferir un grito, pero la mano simplemente no la dejó, sollozó con fuerza. Sus muñecas estaban sujetas a su espalda, como si tuviese esposas. Ella escuchó la risa siniestra de su maestro.

Sintió las manos sólidas de su maestro tomarle los glúteos, por el cambio en el aire supo que se había acuclillado detrás de ella. Intentó voltear a mirarlo pero la mano la retuvo ahí.

Alucard sacó la filosa y lengua y saboreó la anticipación de su discípula. Ella siempre sabía excepcional. Sabía a virgen, aunque no se lo explicaba. Introdujo la lengua en ella y sintió los músculos de ella tensarse, se removió en su lugar pero las manos de sombrar la tenían bien sujeta.

Seras no supo si retorcerse en placer o suplicar que se detuviera. Estaba aterrorizada, no sabía qué esperar de su maestro. No sabía qué era esto, o a qué se debía. Pero deseó desaparecer para evitar el sufrimiento. Cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Alucard sacó la lengua y se relamió los labios. Los dedos nuevamente se introdujeron en ella y continuaron bombeando y pellizcando el pequeño y rosa botón.

Alucard se movió hacia la cabeza de Seras. Le levantó el rostro y la miró intensamente, observó los senderos de sangre en su rostro por las lágrimas. Alucard se bajó el cierre y dejó salir su miembro.

Seras tragó saliva, pudo leer en los ojos de Alucard sus intenciones.

Alucard apretó la mandíbula de Seras, obligándola a recibirlo. Sintió un estremecimiento retumbar en su cuerpo de la sensación tan abrumadora. Comenzó a embestir, tomando el rubio cabello entre sus manos, imponiendo, dominando.

Seras se sintió humillada, tan humillada que deseo no ser vampira para poder suicidarse. No entendía cómo su propio maestro le estaba haciendo eso. Sintió arcadas por la irrupción en su boca.

Las rodillas de la chica comenzaron a temblar a medida de las manos la tocaban por doquier. Ella se obligó a sí misma a no correrse, pero agotaba sus fuerzas al reprimir esos instintos tan bajos. Detesto su cuerpo, detesto la manera en la que reaccionaba, detesto todo.

Alucard notó la resistencia que estaba imponiendo la Draculina contra sí misma. Sonrió ampliamente. Se sintió cerca y la hizo succionar más rápido.

Seras intentó quitarse, no quería que él se corriera en su boca. Intentó mover las manos pero las sombras la tenían fuertemente atada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras nuevas lágrimas rojas descendían por sus mejillas.

Alucard gruñó y embistió contra la garganta de su sierva, descargándolo todo. Escuchó el ahogado y ronco sonido de disgusto proveniente de la chica policía.

Salió de su boca y ella tosió inmediatamente, pequeñas gotas de la esencia del vampiro cayeron al suelo.

Alucard se agachó a la oreja de Seras y susurró:

—No podrás luchar contra tu cuerpo tanto tiempo. Sólo lograrás agotarte.

Seras abrió los ojos, azules y las pupilas dilatadas por la adrenalina. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró con desprecio a Alucard. Se prometió a sí misma jamás llamarlo maestro de nuevo.

—Aún no he terminado Seras.

Dicho esto se dirigió de nuevo al sexo de la Draculina. Los dedos de sombras salieron de ella y sintió alivio de no luchar contra el éxtasis.

Alucard con el pulgar trazó círculos en el clítoris de la chica, primero suave, después fuerte. La respuesta de la chica fue inmediata: un gemido ahogado y un par de ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el placer.

Alucard continuó manipulando a su discípula, bombeando de nuevo dentro de ella. Seras arqueó la espalda, odiando su maldito cuerpo híper-sensible. Frunció el ceño con fuerza y apretó los dientes, los tendones de las manos totalmente marcados, invisibles por los guantes. Sintió una ira inmensa apoderarse de ella, quemando la humillación, quemando la tristeza, la decepción, quemándolo todo.

Sus azules orbes se convirtieron en refulgentes rubíes, con un brillo sobrenatural. El brazo izquierdo deformándose y adquiriendo puntiagudas y cambiantes siluetas.

Alucard notó la fuerza de la chica aumentar y aumentar. Se divirtió enormemente. Recuperó su dureza de pensar qué intentaría hacerle.

Con un tirón, Seras destrozó las manos hechas de sombras y volteó con una posición de defensa antinatural, todos sus músculos en tensión, listos para saltar. Los tendones listos para evocar la fuerza. Los dientes desplegados para desgarrar. Las manos para arrancar.

Alucard observó a Seras, desnuda y amenazante. Le sonrió con sorna y enarcó las cejas, provocándola.

Sin dudar, se abalanzó sobre él en un milisegundo. Las sombras lucharon contra sombras. Impactos y mordidas resonaron en la oscura habitación, provocando ecos ocasionales. Sangre comenzó a dispersarse por la habitación.

Seras arrancó un gran pedazo de carne del hombro del vampiro. Le fracturó el brazo derecho de un golpe y el fémur izquierdo de una patada. Le golpeó el tórax hasta destrozarle las costillas. Le mordió demasiadas veces, sin beber de la sangre del vampiro. Estaba disgustada, iracunda. Sintió un enorme desprecio por ese vampiro.

Alucard sintió las emociones fluir de ella, y comenzó a enojarse. ¿Desprecio?

Seras estaba sumamente furiosa, pero eso no le impidió a su instinto decirle que algo demasiado fuerte emergía desde el fondo de Alucard.

La imponente figura se puso de pie, regenerándose rápidamente. Su sangre regresando a él como serpientes hambrientas. Las sombras adquirieron un contorno rojizo, sanguinario.

En un parpadeo, Alucard derribó a Seras y quedó encima de ella. Las manos de sombras le sujetaron las manos por encima de la cabeza. Ella forcejeó y las manos aplicaron demasiada presión, dislocándole una muñeca. Ella gimió de dolor e intentó morder el cuello del vampiro, que se quitó con un movimiento. Más manos emergieron de la espalda de él, manteniéndola con la espalda pegada al suelo.

Le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Seras se removió, intentando evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Preferiría arder en el sol, que la torturaran de nuevo, preferiría mil veces eso antes de que Alucard abusara de ella.

— ¿Crees que puedes sentir desprecio por mí? ¡Yo te hice lo que eres!

Entró en ella de un solo movimiento, observó su expresión, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y el aliento se le cortó a media exhalación. Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.

—No puedes vencerme Seras Victoria

Embistió de nuevo, con más fuerza. Gruñendo y estrujando los senos de la chica con demasiada rudeza.

Ella sintió la entrepierna punzarle, sus senos siendo aplastados por esas manos. Le dolió el cuerpo y el alma.

Alucard embistió como un animal, con fuerza y rapidez, buscando su propio placer a cuestas de ella. Gruñó y le mordió el cuello, bebió de la sangre mientras su abdomen impulsaba a sus caderas. Salía casi completamente para introducirse con fuerza de nuevo.

Seras intentó moverse lo suficiente para morderlo, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Sintió las punzadas dolorosas con cada embestida. La irrupción tan agresiva, su cuerpo en tensión le hacía pasar un martirio. Los filosos colmillos desgarrando su carne, las manos estrujando su cuerpo con fuerza, su vitalidad salir del cuerpo.

Continuó luchando contra aquél monstruo.

Alucard separó los colmillos y lamió la herida, horrendos surcos productos de la mordida adornaban el cuello de Seras. La mordió de nuevo en el pecho.

Seras gritó al sentir los dientes entrar en su carne. Sollozó con fuerza, cada pequeño movimiento que hacía él le causaba dolor, cada intento de ella por escapar fue inútil. Deseó estar en el Infierno.

Alucard aumentó de ritmo, sobrenatural e imparable.

— ¡Deténgase! — gritó Seras al sentir un agudo dolor en la espalda baja.

Un crujido llenó los oídos del vampiro y las piernas de la chica quedaron inertes. Observó su rostro en shock y embistió más fuerte.

Sus músculos se tensaron totalmente y descargó de nuevo dentro de la chica. Que parecía estar en coma. Alucard gruño mientras cada embestida lo vaciaba.

Salió de ella y observó la piel, cubierta por surcos de sangre, el cuerpo inerte. Los colmillos desplegados, los orbes de color sangre, ausentes. Las marcas de sus mordidas. El cabello totalmente despeinado.

Alucard la levantó con apenas esfuerzo y la dejó en su ataúd. Lo cerró y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación.

* * *

Seras abrió los ojos, su vista estaba totalmente nublada. Sintió un horrible dolor en la espalda. Se intentó incorporar pero no tuvo la voluntad suficiente. Se sentía totalmente sucia. La sangre seca manchaba su blanca piel, las cicatrices y moretones estaban por todo su cuerpo. Una aguda sensación de incomodidad le punzaba en su sexo.

Cayó en cuenta que estaba en el ataúd de Alucard. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué le había hecho eso. Simplemente no lo entendía. Pero sintió asco por él. Sintió enojo, sintió humillación. Desprecio.

De una arremetida, destrozó la oscura tapa del ataúd y corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas pudieron evocar, se transportó con un portal y corrió por el patio de la Mansión antes de adentrarse en los bosques. Jamás regresaría a aquél Infierno.

Los azules orbes siguieron todo el movimiento desde el techo de la Mansión. Olfateó el aire; _miedo, aborrecimiento, venganza._

Se dejó caer del techo y siguió la desnuda silueta de su antigua amante.

**Crudo, sí. Espero sus comentarios.**


	22. Bestrafung

**Aquí la continuación. Espero sus comentarios. Geniessen!**

Integra, sentada en su imponente sillón, mordisqueaba el cigarrillo entre sus dientes. Tenía las manos cruzadas, cubriéndole la mitad inferior del rostro. El cigarrillo estaba apagado.

—William.

El alto y desgarbado cuerpo apareció, moviéndose con gracia e indiferencia.

—Sí, ama.

—Llama a Alucard.

El mayordomo hizo una grácil reverencia y desapareció.

Integra notó el sutil cambio en el ambiente, sólo para observar cómo su discípulo entraba mediante un portal a la gran habitación.

Alucard se acuclilló a su lado.

— ¿Sí, mi ama?

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Seras? — preguntó en un tono severo.

Alucard sonrió siniestramente, pero las sombras que proyectaban tanto su cabello como el sombrero le impidieron a Integra observar su expresión.

—Simplemente reclamé lo que era mío desde un principio.

Integra mordió más fuerte el cigarrillo. Por un momento deseó jamás haber despertado al vampiro más viejo. No quiso imaginar cómo habría desarrollado su propósito. Sintió lástima por la pobre e inocente chica. No logró pensar en una razón por la que ella debiera sufrir los apetitos del Midian. Se le hizo simplemente injusto.

— ¿Dónde está?

Alucard frunció ligeramente el ceño intentando localizar el aura de su discípula. Chocó contra una pared sólida y ardiente. Intentó penetrarla, pero le fue imposible.

— ¿Y bien?

—No lo sé, ama.

Integra se levantó de un impulso, tomó las solapas del vampiro y le hizo mirarle directamente. Vio en sus ojos lo divertido que estaba. Le dio un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que pudo. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por el labio inferior de Alucard.

—Ella no regresará — constató la imponente líder.

Por un momento observó la duda aparecer en ojos del vampiro. Entonces él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Avery buscó a William por varias habitaciones. La Mansión era tan inmensa que de vez en cuando se desorientaba hasta encontrar una referencia y reanudar su camino.

Lo encontró en la cocina, bebiendo de un vaso con agua.

— ¿En dónde se metió la vampira rubia? — preguntó Avery recargándose con los codos en el respaldo de la silla del comedor.

—No lo sé, no la he visto en por lo menos un mes.

—Es extraño.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

—Tampoco he visto al Werewolf — dijo William.

—Ni yo lo he sentido.

William se puso de pie y tomó la muñeca de Avery, la condujo a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta con una placa grabada que dictaba _"Hauptsturmführer"_ en una elegante letra.

William abrió la puerta y condujo a Avery dentro.

El joven mayordomo notó el ligero cambio en Avery, sus fosas nasales un poco dilatadas. Sus pupilas expandiéndose apenas perceptiblemente y regresando de nuevo a su tamaño.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste?

—Quizás lo puedas rastrear, ya sabes, con esas habilidades tuyas.

—Hmmm— Avery cerró los ojos por un momento—. Quizás lo haga.

Salieron de la habitación. William se despidió de ella tomándole la mano como su fuese una doncella. Ambos rieron y él se fue.

Avery lo observó desaparecer al doblar en un pasillo. Levantó una de las placas que estaban en la mesa del Capitán. "Hans Günsche; Hauptsturmführer"

No sabía la razón por la que la chica rubia se había ido tan de pronto, pero sí estaba segura de que el alto hombre lobo iba tras ella.

Caminó en dirección a su propia habitación.

* * *

Integra, sentada en su imponente sillón, fumaba un cigarrillo. Observó la cristalina agua contenida en un vaso. Se le figuró a la chica vampiro, como el agua. Pura e inocente, rayando en la torpeza. Pero cualquiera sabía que si se dejaba expuesta mucho tiempo, acababa por contaminarse, perdiendo sus propiedades más buenas.

— ¡William!

El desgarbado cuerpo se hizo presente al abrir la puerta.

—Sí ama.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están desaparecidos esos dos?

—Alrededor de un mes mi Lady. No hay rastro absoluto de ninguno. Sus cosas están completas, no falta nada de sus habitaciones. Es como si sólo se hubiesen esfumado.

—Entonces debemos asumir que están juntos y que partieron al mismo tiempo.

Integra tamborileó con los dedos en la sólida madera.

—Necesito saber qué fue lo que hizo Alucard. Tengo una idea bastante clara, pero aun así presiento que no sería motivo suficiente para que Seras se fuera de esa manera.

William supo que hablaba de la última grabación que había captado una cámara de seguridad donde salía Seras Victoria. La imagen estaba borrosa y pixeleada por la rapidez de su aparición. Sólo se podía notar que se trataba de ella corriendo desnuda a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

William se sentía intrigado y preocupado, resultaba incómodo preocuparse de alguien como la señorita Seras sabiendo de lo que era capaz. Pero también era cierto que se sentía profundamente ligado a ella, como si fuese su hermana pequeña.

—Manda a traer a Alucard, y quiero que esté presente tanto Avery como tú.

—Enseguida mi ama.

William tuvo un mal presentimiento al salir de la habitación.

* * *

Alucard estaba sentado con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Bebió un sorbo del fino vino y depositó la copa de vuelta en la mesa.

Había sido magnífico, simplemente como él lo había querido. No había manera de que su Draculina se sintiera mejor. Verla muerta de miedo había sido lo mejor. Simplemente la sensación de su voluntad flaqueando ante él. Y ella se había comportado justo como lo había anticipado. Paladeó cada memoria, como si fuese la degustación de un platillo. Disfrutó plenamente el verla intentar detenerlo con su poder vampírico, pero no había sido suficiente. Nadie podía con Él.

Sus delirios egoístas y brutales fueron interrumpidos por el golpe en la puerta.

—Adelante —la profunda voz resonó en la piedra.

—Integra te quiere en su despacho, ahora.

Dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

William retuvo la ira que sintió al ver la sonrisa burlona y descarada en cara del vampiro.

William se dirigió al gran salón de nuevo pero se desvió rápido a la cocina, tomó una píldora contra el dolor de cabeza y regresó donde lo esperaba su ama.

Recordó a Avery y fue por ella a su habitación, tocó la puerta y le autorizaron entrar. La encontró acostada en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Integra nos quiere a todos en su oficina.

Avery se puso de pie y pasó a un lado de William con semblante serio. Antes de cerrar la puerta los verdes ojos del humano notaron la brillante placa del Hauptsturmführer en la mesita de noche.

Se dirigieron al gran salón sin cruzar miradas.

Al llegar, Integra estaba de pie y Alucard también. Integra estaba cruzada de brazos y Alucard estaba expectante, pero con los brazos inertes a los lados.

—Te lo preguntaré una sola vez Alucard. Tus palabras fueron "Reclamé lo que era mío desde un principio". ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Seras Victoria? —la mirada de Integra era autoritaria y despreciable.

Alucard rió con fuerza y después se cruzó de brazos.

—Mi ama... ¿Eso que noté fue amenaza? ¿Planea torturarme? ¿Qué me hará? —el tono de Alucard se volvió apresurado y lleno de insanidad contenida —. ¿Me quemará la piel? ¿Me disparará? ¿Me destazará con su espada cada vez que me regenere?

—Te volveré a encerrar. Sé cuánto detestas estar vivo, por eso te encerraré sin ponerte a dormir. Y me aseguraré de mantenerte lo suficientemente vivo para que literalmente mueras de aburrimiento en las mazmorras.

El semblante burlón de Alucard fue barrido en un instante, cómo si le hubiesen mostrado algo horrible.

Sus manos volvieron a caer en sus lados, Alucard sonrió admitiendo su derrota, pero sólo dejándoselo saber a su ama.

— ¿Ellos deben escuchar?

Tanto William como Avery se sintieron ofendidos por el tono del vampiro, como si se tratara de dos niños y Alucard fuese a contar una historia de terror.

William se mantuvo inmutable pero notó las pequeñas arrugas marcadas en la nariz de Avery, costumbre de loba que tenía. Por un momento vio sus ojos comenzarse a teñir de pequeñas franjas rojas, combinándose con el azul de sus ojos. Se mostró fascinado por un momento pero volteó la vista.

Alucard relató sin pudor, vergüenza, ni siquiera remordimiento, lo que había hecho. Pero fue interrumpido a mitad del relato por la mano de Integra, que simplemente se levantó con un "ya no más" silencioso.

William fue consciente del enojo brutal que le cruzó por el cuerpo, el calor haciéndole activarse. La salinidad de su sudor producido por la adrenalina. Sus manos fueron hacia sus dagas e inconscientemente las deslizó por sus dedos. Por un momento miró de reojo a la chica de piel nívea agachar el cuerpo en amenaza y el retumbar de su pecho. Mostrando los dientes con la anticipación del desgarro de carne.

En un segundo William se movió como una cobra y escuchó el desgarro de la piel a su lado. William deslizó la pierna en un semicírculo pegado al suelo impactando directo a la unión de las rodillas de Alucard, que le hizo caer de rodillas. Con el mismo impulso, William asestó un codazo en la mandíbula de Alucard, quien cayó de espaldas.

William colocó la punta de la daga en la yugular del vampiro, con suficiente presión para que una gota de sangre emanara de la herida. William fue entonces consciente de la mujer loba a su lado, pero sin estar a cuatro patas, sino a dos.

Las patas, con las articulaciones tan particulares que tienen los de la especie en los cuentos de terror, el pelaje, de color negro y plateado, casi blanco. Pero a pesar del pelo erizado, de las garras afiladas y del hocico prominente y lleno de filosos y destructivos dientes, se podía notar la delicadeza del cuerpo femenino. Con curvaturas delineadas sin ser bruscas. Las extremidades fuertes pero no exorbitantes ni desproporcionadas

Los orbes, de un color carmesí intenso, encapsulados en unas líneas negras donde apenas perceptiblemente quedaba el color azul claro intentando mezclarse con el dominante rojo.

Ambos cuerpos, inclinados sobre el vampiro, a punto de destrozarle a sabiendas de que él era el "no Life King"

Integra miró la escena desde su posición. Aún le impresionaba la gracilidad y velocidad de su joven mayordomo, pero le parecía aún inexperto y desbocado. También le impresionó el alto e imponente cuerpo de la mitad lobo-mitad humana. Había visto al Capitán convertirse en esa enorme masa de músculos y pelo, pero cuando no entraba en su fase total, era como si aún fuese humano, con el pelaje y la cabeza lobuna, pero no con las patas articuladas de esa manera. Se preguntó qué sería diferente en el ADN de ella.

—Suficiente — dictó con voz autoritaria la líder.

William arrugó la nariz con enojo, exhaló dos veces con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño soltó al vampiro con desprecio.

La mujer lobo levantó a Alucard con el agarre de una mano y lo puso de pie, apretó con ambas manos su cuello, pero sin apretar demasiado, transformada era mucho más alta que Alucard, por lo que las puntas de sus botas apenas rozaban el suelo.

Integra no dijo nada sobre eso. Estaba asqueada, atónita y muchos adjetivos más. Pero de alguna manera sabía que un día así vendría. Donde Alucard reclamaría "su propiedad" Se frotó la cara un momento, en algún momento de su vida con Alucard de sirviente pensó que quizás Seras Victoria podría revivir esa humanidad consumida por las sombras, por un momento pensó que sería más bien como Vlad, el Vlad que le acarició el cabello a la chica vampiro y le sonrió con tanta dulzura. Apretó los dientes y desechó el pensamiento.

—No me dejas más remedio Alucard, eso que has hecho va más allá incluso de tus estándares.

Alucard cambió el semblante, sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente hacia arriba. Avery estaba bien familiarizada con esa expresión, los lobos la utilizaban cuando se rendían o se sometían. Su rostro lobuno sonrió al notar la súplica implícita en dicha expresión.

Integra tomó una pequeña navaja de bolsillo y en el suelo trazó de memoria el símbolo que Alucard había dejado en el suelo en su desaparición.

William y Avery escucharon atentos las palabras pronunciadas en latín que emanaron de la boca de su ama. El pelaje de la mujer lobo se erizó ante el cambio en el ambiente. Jamás había imaginado que las palabras realmente tuviesen tanto poder. William estaba en guardia, concentrado en mantener el temple. Por un momento envidió a Integra, quién había mirado a Alucard de la manera más despreciable que había visto jamás.

El viejo vampiro sintió el poder del círculo, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, sus manos rendidas y con las palmas hacia arriba. Su cabeza baja, obligado por la autoridad de su ama.

—Aún tengo mis recuerdos Integra.

—No te durarán por siempre Alucard. Y sé a quién recordarás en este tiempo, pero ella jamás volverá, y todo habrá sido tu culpa.

La silueta de Alucard se difuminó y en el suelo donde se encontraba se convirtió en un portal de sombras, poco a poco fue desapareciendo por él hasta quedar completamente cubierto. El aire dejó de ser tan frío cuando se cerró el portal.

William en un parpadeo reaccionó y logró tomar a su ama en brazos antes de impactar contra en suelo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó William volteando a ver a su amiga.

Integra estaba totalmente inconsciente, su respiración era agitada y su frente estaba perlada en sudor. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

''_No lo sé' _La voz resonó en la cabeza de William, femenina y fuera de lugar mientras veía el imponente cuerpo de la mujer lobo.

'_Iré a mi habitación por ropa, no puedo cambiar de forma contigo viéndome' _El humor presente en la voz de Avery.

William sonrió genuinamente y bajó la vista a su ama.

—Adelante.

El sonido de la puerta avisó que Avery ya no estaba dentro de la habitación. William se levantó cargando a Integra y caminó fuera de la habitación hacia la recámara de su ama. La recostó sobre la cama y fue al baño, tomó una pequeña toalla y la humedeció. Con suma delicadeza limpió el sudor en la frente de su líder. Sonrió al recordar cómo se había hecho cargo de Avery cuando la había encontrado, pero en esa ocasión no se había atrevido a tocarle.

Una vez que terminó con la pequeña toalla la dejó en el lavabo del baño. Abrió un anaquel y sacó una píldora para el dolor de cabeza. Llenó un vaso con agua y los dejó al lado de la cama, en la mesita de noche.

Se sentó en el sillón mirando hacia la ventana, empezaba a anochecer. Se preguntó dónde estaría la señorita Seras.

* * *

Alucard abrió los ojos después de meditar 2 horas, vagando en su mente. Observó la piedra alrededor de él, cada fisura, cada poro, cada insecto que se arrastraba buscando alimento. Movió el cuello pero la restricción limitó el movimiento. La posición en la que estaba era bastante incómoda. Su brazo izquierdo estaba por encima de su cabeza, pegado a la pared por varias argollas hechas de plata bendita. Su brazo derecho pegado detrás de su espalda, en la parte lumbar aproximadamente. Sus piernas estaban estiradas frente a su cuerpo.

El viejo vampiro sonrió con nostalgia. Sus recuerdos hicieron que la realidad se difuminara y se trasformara, haciéndole volver varios años atrás, cuando Integra lo había despertado. Entonces ella sólo era una pequeña, pero a pesar de su edad se había defendido como toda una adulta. Que su sangre pura y deleitante se hubiera derramado frente a él había sido pura suerte.

La sangre de Integra, el vampiro sintió sed de sólo pensar en la textura y delicadeza de esa sangre tan virgen.

Y entonces recordó a Seras Victoria.

El vampiro sonrió ampliamente al recordar las marcas de sus dientes en el níveo cuello cuando la noche en Cheddar. Había sido definitivamente una noche excelente.

Alucard frenó el hilo de sus pensamientos al recordar las palabras de Integra. Tenía razón, podría haber vivido desde el nacimiento del hombre, pero en algún momento sus recuerdos se terminarían. Él no podía darse ese lujo.

* * *

La mujer lobo cambió de forma al llegar a su habitación.

—Carajo, esas botas realmente me gustaban — se quejó mientras rebuscaba en su armario algo qué ponerse.

Escogió una playera holgada que dejaba ver una parte de su vientre, unos pantalones entubados y otro par de botas con hebillas plateadas.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde Integra.

Entró en la habitación y observó a su amigo sentado cerca de la ventana. La luz de luna impactaba en su rostro, difuminando cualquier arruga o imperfección y haciendo a su piel ver nueva y cuidada. El verde de sus ojos era totalmente blanqueado por la brillante luz.

Avery le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo. William volteó hacia ella y también le dedicó una sonrisa, formando pequeñas arruguitas en las comisuras de sus ojos. El joven se dio cuenta que los caninos de Avery variaban de tamaño. En ese momento eran como colmillos humanos, un poco más largos de los promedio, pero humanos.

—Aún no despierta. Lleva así 4 horas — William recargó los codos en las rodillas y juntó las manos, con los pulgares se sostuvo la barbilla.

—No debes preocuparte por ella, desde aquí escucho su corazón y sus pulmones, sólo está exhausta.

—Debo quedarme hasta que despierte.

—Entonces te haré compañía.

Avery se sentó en la bracera del sillón y recargó el cuerpo, quedando media acostada. William permaneció en su misma posición.

—Realmente es una buena líder — Avery dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, lo es. Su temple es inmutable, en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, creo que nunca la he visto perder el control. Sólo una vez arrojó un vaso de cristal contra la pared. Pero me sorprende que sólo haga eso teniendo a Alucard de sirviente. Yo ya lo hubiera ejecutado, o dadas las circunstancias me hubiera puesto una bala entre las cejas.

Avery rió ligeramente. Se inclinó hasta la altura de la oreja de William.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos quiera eso — susurró.

William sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna pero se mantuvo quieto, controló el impulso de voltear a verla y la miro de reojo, ella miraba hacia el frente con una sonrisa disimulada en los labios.

Ambos notaron el cambio en la respiración de la mujer en la cama. Atentos observaron a Integra incorporarse con cansancio y frotarse los ojos con una mano.

— ¿William?

—Aquí estoy mi Lady. Ha desfallecido después de encerrar a Alucard.

—Alucard… — dijo mirando hacia el frente —. Muchas gracias por la atención William, envía a alguien más y tómate la noche.

—Mi lady…

—Es una orden.

William cerró los labios y se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y con los ojos apunto a la puerta para que Avery comenzara a moverse.

—Buenas noches mi Lady, cualquier cosa que se ofrezca…

—Anda, sal de una vez — dijo la líder con una sonrisa socarrona.

William sonrió al darse la vuelta y salió junto a Avery.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que te llevas tan bien con Integra — Avery le dio un ligero empujón con el hombro.

—Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, que tú especules cosas es algo distinto — intentó devolverle el empujón pero ella rodó sobre su talón, esquivando con gracia al joven.

—Muy lento — dijo ella con aire juguetón.

— ¡Ya verás! — William se abalanzó sobre ella.

Avery comenzó a correr y William fue detrás de ella.

La mujer lobo desapareció por la puerta que daba a uno de los jardines. William perdió su rastro por un momento, escuchó el silbar del aire y esquivó una pequeña piedra. La vio parada en una gruesa rama de árbol, ella se rió en voz alta, tomó impulso y saltó de la rama, sus manos se asieron al borde del tejado y con el impulso del impacto en su pierna derecha ascendió. Le hizo una seña a William de que subiera.

—No, no de nuevo — dijo con voz rendida.

Se quitó el chaleco de color gris humo, removió las mancuernas de sus mangas y desabotonó su camisa, subió sus mangas hasta la altura de sus codos. Subió al árbol con velocidad y fuerza. Pero sintió presión al ver la distancia entre la rama y la fachada de la gran edificación.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso ya te acobardaste? — Avery gritó desde la fachada.

William sonrió aceptando el reto.

—Fuck you.

Tomó impulso y saltó. La adrenalina le hizo ver lentas las cosas a su alrededor, el sonido del aire, el oxígeno contenido en sus pulmones, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, su ropa agitada por el viento, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la brillantez de la mirada de su amiga, sumamente divertida viéndolo. Sus orbes del color del hielo refulgiendo contra la luz lunar. Le pareció hermosa.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que su impulso no iba a bastar, apretó el abdomen pretendiendo conseguir más fuerza de impulso, apenas rozó la fachada de la mansión.

Una mano se cernió sobre su muñeca y un empujón lo levantó. Por un momento vio sólo el cielo antes de que su espalda impactara en seco contra el concreto.

Reaccionó justo a tiempo antes de incorporarse al notar que el cuerpo de Avery estaba encima del suyo, pero ella no lo estaba viendo, había estirado el cuerpo para poder mirar la Luna. Posición que ponía en una situación incómoda a William, porque los senos de Avery estaban a apenas centímetros de su rostro. También el hecho de que ella estuviera a horcajadas sobre él no ayudaba.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo miró a los ojos que supo sus intenciones. Se acercó a él pero se detuvo a apenas milímetros. William pudo sentir en sus labios la anticipación de su roce.

— ¿De verdad lo deseas? — los orbes azules y verdes no pudieron observar otra cosa.

William tomó la cintura de Avery y la hizo rotar, quedando él encima de la mujer.

Ella rió antes de ser acallada por los labios del joven. Fue apenas un roce, suficiente para enviar sensaciones a sus cuerpos. El joven se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Entonces la delicada mano se deslizó por su cuello y lo atrajo, los llenos labios contra los suyos.

William se preguntó qué había sucedido para que ella pensara en él de esa manera. Le restó importancia al sentir las manos de Avery acariciar su cabello. Con la yema de los dedos apenas rozó el expuesto vientre de la mujer lobo. La respiración de la mujer se hizo más pesada y profunda. Se sentía fuerte bajo sus dedos, pero lo suave de la piel le deleitó.

Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente unidos, no había espacio entre ellos. Pero ninguno perdió el control, su beso era lento, sutil. Como si disfrutaran demasiado del mero contacto entre ellos.

Avery empujó ligeramente a William, el comenzó a incorporarse, pero su espalda se topó con la barda del techo. Avery se sentó encima de él, rodeándolo con las piernas. Lo besó nuevamente. Las firmes manos del joven asieron la cintura de Avery, acercándola un poco más.

Disfrutaron del pequeño momento, ensimismados uno del otro.

* * *

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — William preguntó sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

Avery, recargada en la pared a su lado, sonrió un poco y volteó a verlo.

—Bien, en mi país se le llama "besar"

William sonrió apenas y su semblante volvió a ser serio.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿De verdad quieres hablar sobre ello?

William, quién tenía la mano de Avery entrelazada con la suya la levantó y con el índice rozó la mejilla de la mujer.

—Sí, sí quiero.

Avery miró nuevamente al frente.

—Para serte sincera no lo sé. Simplemente aparecieron éstas ganas de pasar mi tiempo contigo.

William recordó su primera impresión de Avery, aun cuando la había visto llena de escombro y suciedad, salvajemente atractiva. Pero jamás se había aventurado a decirle algo. Mucho menos después de que lo había atacado de esa manera.

Con el pulgar acarició la mano de la chica.

—Por cierto, te sienta bien estar en forma — ella rió en voz baja.

William sonrió ampliamente.

**Comentarios u observaciones son bienvenidas. Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	23. Mein Eigentum

**Sé que me demoré un poco más de lo esperado, pero espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por el especial apoyo de Dracony, tus comentarios me ayudan bastante :) y el de todos realmente, gracias por seguir la historia.**

El resplandor anaranjado del sol engulló las sombras del amanecer. Habían pasado ya 9 meses desde que Hans y Seras habían desaparecido de la mansión.

Integra miró el amanecer parada en el balcón con el que contaba su habitación.

Espero hasta que la luz hiciera que su sombra se proyectara hasta la cama.

Se metió a la ducha y se recargó en las baldosas. No había habido atentados desde hacía buen tiempo, al menos ninguno importante. Sólo ghouls deambulando sin dirección.

Londres había sido totalmente abandonada. Nadie se había preocupado en reconstruir la totalmente devastada ciudad, como si hubiese caído una bomba nuclear en ella.

Los países se habían fraccionado y la lucha de poderes se había hecho más persistente. Los constantes ataques hacia Alemania y su puesta en duda, su defensa legal y también ilegal. Todo era totalmente tenso.

'_Pareces consternada por algo ama'_

El primer instinto de Integra fue cubrir su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y tronó la lengua. No se dignó a contestarle al viejo vampiro. Sintió calor en el cuerpo sólo de pensar de lo que era capaz.

Cerró la llave del agua caliente.

* * *

_El olor de la hierba pisoteada, el impacto que parecía hacer retumbar la tierra detrás de ella, los bufidos y gruñidos que emitía su garganta, el calor quemándole por dentro. El paso de los soles y las lunas le pareció insignificante, las elevaciones y precipitaciones, los grandes saltos a través de riscos, el vacío en su pecho, y lo inmóvil de su corazón. _

_El rojo refulgente de sus ojos, sus puños tan apretados que la sangre brotó de sus palmas, sus piernas sucias hasta la altura de las rodillas._

_El hambre insaciable que la atormentaba parecía pequeña comparada con su temor, tan ardiente que lo desgarrado de su garganta no la dejaba gritar. Pero… ¿A quién le pediría ayuda?_

_Escapar._

_Escapar de la bestia que la perseguía a toda velocidad._

_Escapar de la vida._

* * *

—My Lady — dijo William a manera de saludo una vez que Integra entró en el espacioso despacho.

—Mayordomo — respondió.

Avery estaba recargada en la silla, manteniendo equilibrio precario sobre dos patas de la pesada silla.

Integra se preguntó por qué esa chica siempre estaba vestida de cuero y llevaba botas de combate.

Su semblante era aburrido, pero sus azules ojos seguían irradiando esa energía incontenida con la misma fuerza que siempre.

—My Lady, hoy le llegó éste sobre — William estiró un brazo y le entregó el grueso sobre.

Integra abrió el sobre con un abrecartas que alguna vez había pertenecido a su tátara abuelo.

En letra cursiva pero descuidada, estaba una sola frase:

_La quiero de vuelta._

Integra instintivamente miró a Avery, que seguía haciendo equilibrio en la silla.

La carta no tenía ninguna firma, ni nada que pudiera servirles para rastrearla. No había llegado por servicio de mensajería, simplemente había aparecido en el escritorio de Integra. William había sido el primero en verla.

— ¿Quién la dejó? — preguntó Sir Integra con semblante serio.

—No lo sabemos, simplemente apareció aquí, en su mesa.

Integra pareció meditabunda unos momentos.

—Mejor dediquémonos a las cosas importantes — dijo y después se dispuso a leer reportes de muertes inexplicables.

No parecía haber más ghouls sueltos. Eso simplemente mantuvo a Sir Integra nostálgica. Las cosas se habían aplacado desde que había confinado a Alucard en aquella celda, manteniéndolo con apenas suficiente sangre.

Él era el mal mismo, no sabía ni quería enterarse de cómo su antepasado tuvo el valor de mantenerlo vivo a sabiendas que pudo haber erradicado todo.

—Déjenme sola.

Integra observó la expresión de William, reticente a abandonar la habitación.

—No fue una pregunta.

William y Avery salieron sin más del gran salón.

—O le gusta sacar gente de su despacho desde antes que llegara, o últimamente hace eso siempre — dijo Avery mirando hacia arriba, llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza con un aire despreocupado.

William, quien caminaba con las manos en la espalda, asintió ligeramente.

—Bien, vayamos hacia los jardines.

Caminaron en silencio. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, irradiando calor y luminosidad uniforme, haciendo que los árboles proyectaran densas y frescas sombras.

Avery se acostó en el suelo y William se quedó recargado en el árbol. El joven notó las fosas nasales de Avery dilatarse y expandirse ligeramente, olfateando un aroma imperceptible para él.

—Huele a él — refiriéndose al Hombre Lobo —. Y a ella también.

—Toda la mansión debe estar impregnada de su olor.

Avery se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Una pequeña brisa sopló, haciendo que los árboles gimieran al unísono. Era un sonido relajante.

William se sentó a un lado de Avery y le acarició el cabello. Ella no abrió los ojos pero sonrió ligeramente.

Avery se incorporó de golpe, olfateando el aire. William observó cómo en la iris comenzó a disolverse el color rojo, anteponiéndose al azul hielo común. William jamás se cansaría de ver eso. El cuerpo entero de la chica comenzó a temblar y se echó a correr a velocidad, levantando pequeños pedazos de tierra por la fuerza de sus piernas. William corrió tras ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero supo enseguida que no la alcanzaría hasta que se detuviera. El joven notó las ropas desperdigadas de Avery por el suelo. Había cambiado de forma.

Avery había notado el olor del hombre lobo, muy denso, como si se encontrara cerca. Corrió en un impulso desconocido. No entendía por qué el olor de ese hombre le causaba eso, sentía la adrenalina y la excitación apoderarse de ella, como si estuviera a punto de cazar a una presa más grande que ella. Llegó al pequeño claro con el río corriendo a través de él. No había rastro del hombre lobo, pero su olor residía ahí como si hubiera pasado la noche ahí.

William tardó unos minutos en llegar, sus zapatos estaban algo sucios y se llevaba el chaleco en un brazo. Miró el lobuno cuerpo, el pelaje brilloso y hermoso, de color negro, y en algunas otras partes, de color blanco-plata.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó William después de unos segundos.

—_Es lo que investigo _— la femenina voz estaba en su mente, él estaba seguro de haberla escuchado dentro de su cabeza.

La mujer lobo olisqueó el aire y se irguió en dos patas, doblando su estatura.

—_Puedo notar su olor, pero sólo está aquí, no me lleva a ningún otro lado._

Avery volteó a varias direcciones, intentado conseguir un rastro que llevara a otro lugar que no fuera la mansión, pero no pudo.

—_Qué va._

—Bueno, regresemos a la mansión.

Avery rió por dentro. William pudo notar en la mirada de la loba su diversión. Casi sonríe.

— ¿Qué?

— _¿Realmente piensas que entre desnuda allí?_

Fue entonces cuando el joven cayó en cuenta y recordó las desgarradas ropas de la chica.

—Vaya… Entonces deberías quitarte la ropa antes de transformarte — dijo William con diversión.

—_Lo consideraré, pero debo ser cuidadosa ante quién me desnudo sabes. Puedo causar desorden público _— William pudo notar la diversión en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, volveré y te traeré ropa.

William se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió las lobunas manos tomarle las muñecas y arrinconarlo contra un árbol. El joven se sorprendió de la fuerza inconmesurable que tenía ella. Las manos se alteraron y su tacto cambió, volviéndose suave y menos caliente. Humana.

—No voltees — le dijo la chica al oído.

Avery tomó el saco de William y se lo puso en los ojos a manera de venda.

William se sintió incómodo por la privación de su sentido más certero. Sus otros sentidos compensaron, haciendo que su olfato notara con más nitidez el olor de ella y del bosque. Que sintiera de manera más electrificada en tacto en sus muñecas. Que escuchara la suave respiración detrás de él. Se le hizo enormemente erótico.

Las manos de Avery desabotonaron su camisa, sintió los dedos rozar su sensible piel, pasando por cada relieve del músculo marcado. Sintió los llenos labios besar detrás de su oreja. Los dientes mordiendo apenas la piel de su cuello.

Una de las manos se deslizó hasta su entrepierna, pasando un solo dedo por ahí, de abajo hacia arriba.

Avery notó el temblor del cuerpo de William, le impidió darse la vuelta.

—Ah, ah. Nada de eso.

Desabrochó el cinturón del joven, seguido de su pantalón, y lo bajó apenas. Lo tomó por encima de la tela del ajustado bóxer. William sintió el contacto de los senos de Avery en su espalda. Sus manos tocándolo, haciéndole perder el juicio.

Avery bajó el bóxer y la erección de William saltó fuera. Avery lo tomó con firmeza pero sin perder la delicadeza del tacto.

—Sólo — Avery lamió la curvatura de la oreja del joven — déjate llevar.

Avery comenzó a bombear el miembro erguido de William, tenía buenas dimensiones.

William tenía los brazos inertes a sus costados, apretaba los puños fuertemente.

Avery tomó los testículos con la mano libre y los masajeó suavemente. Un dedo rozó el perineo y Avery sintió la embestida involuntaria del joven.

Emitía pequeños quejidos de placer, y gruñía a lo bajo.

Avery siguió bombeando, con más energía y apretó un poco más el miembro en su mano. Sabía que no tardaría demasiado, sintió las palpitaciones en la piel del joven.

—Avery… estoy a punto.

—Déjalo ir — acto seguido mordió el lugar donde el cuello y el hombro se unen.

William dio un quejido final, Avery sintió el cuerpo del joven tensarse y dar pequeños temblores. Embistiendo en su mano el blanco líquido salió disparado con fuerza. Avery bombeó mucho más lento, haciendo que expulsara todo. El olor de William irradió con más fuerza por la excitación, su "amigo" tenía un olor dulce y atractivo.

— ¿Gracias? — dijo William con un tono divertido.

— ¿Piensas que no me devolverás el favor algún día? Entonces me conoces menos de lo que creí — dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro —. Te veo en la mansión.

Acto seguido su cuerpo tembló antes de que el pelaje brotara en su piel y sus articulaciones crujieran ante el cambio de fase. El cuerpo lobuno medía unos dos metros y quince centímetros. Dio un salto y se fue corriendo a través de los gruesos árboles.

William se colocó el chaleco y se fijó que su pantalón y camisa estuvieran impecables. Emprendió la caminata de vuelta a la mansión. Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que Sir Integra no requiriera de él en esos momentos.

* * *

— ¿Aún no se ha averiguado nada de la carta? — preguntó Sir Integra.

—No, no hay nada en las cámaras de seguridad, los guardias dicen no haber visto nada, es como si se hubiera materializado aquí simplemente.

—Hmmm. "La quiero de vuelta" Se supone que todos los miembros de Millenium murieron y el Vaticano no creo que sea lo suficientemente estúpido para volver a molestarnos después de haber destruido sus instalaciones y más de la mitad de sus tropas.

—Sir Integra, si me permite el comentario, el Vaticano tiene demasiados seguidores, recuerde las Cruzadas, mataron gente porque era "en nombre de Dios" No dudo que los líderes les digan a los Italianos qué hacer.

Integra sólo respondió con un "hmph" apagado y mostró el cigarro para que William lo encendiese.

—Aunque tu pensamiento es razonable, no lo creo William. Este asunto es algo personal, alguien o algo que quiera a Avery de vuelta — Integra se rascó la sien —. Debemos suponer que es Avery, porque si fuese Seras, esta carta habría llegado varios años antes.

William estaba consciente de ello.

'_¿Para qué la querrían? La chica sólo se mete en problemas' _ pensó y luego sonrió. _'Creo que precisamente por eso'_

Avery estaba en su habitación, acostada con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, meditabunda. El sopor invadió su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a la deriva de sus sueños.

_Las figuras extrañas comenzaron a solidificarse, volviéndose nítidas, vio la mansión, en su lúgubre fachada estaba Sir Integra y William, ambos subiéndose a un auto negro y partiendo._

_Se acercó al auto y su ama bajó la ventanilla del auto._

—_Regresaré lo más pronto posible, quedas a cargo de la Mansión._

_Dicho eso había arrancado a toda velocidad a un destino que ella desconocía._

_Deambuló por los jardines de la gran mansión y se adentró en el bosque, caminó hacia el claro donde había captado la esencia del hombre lobo, tan penetrante y viva._

_Aspiró el aire y el mero hecho de olerlo le hizo sentir esa tensión sexual que arremetía contra su cuerpo. Se tiró en el césped, el calor en su columna dando paso a la bestia lobuna. Se incorporó y aulló a la luna que se cernía en todo su esplendor._

_Una presencia la sacó de su ensoñación, estaba oculta en las sombras, pero ella estaba segura de que la estaba mirando. Una silueta caminó y se hizo presente, pero no salió de las sombras, el hombre debía medir 1.89 metros de estatura, y tenía una complexión delgada._

_Se acercó a él, mucho más imponente de lo que él era. Pero algo no iba como debía, no se sentía fuerte, sino deseosa por aquél desconocido. Se dio cuenta que estaba frente a él totalmente desnuda, presa de sus propios impulsos extraños. Se sentía totalmente vencida ante ese desconocido, entregada devotamente, como una fanática que se entrega al sacrificio por un dios._

_El hombre estiró un brazo y con el más fino de sus roces le delineó la línea de la mandíbula, ese mínimo gesto hizo que sus rodillas temblaran. El desconocido habló con una voz suave y deliciosa._

—_Cierra los ojos._

_Ella obedeció sin ningún preámbulo, ninguna duda, innaturalmente segura del desconocido. _

_Ella notó que él dio un paso adelante, sus labios rozaron los de ella y un brazo la tomó firme de la espalda baja, pegándola a él._

—_Te haré disfrutar esto como si fuera la última noche…_

_Acto seguido ella sintió la irrupción en su centro._

La onda de placer que atravesó su cuerpo fue tan intensa que se despertó en medio de un gemido. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente del lado izquierdo, respiró pesadamente y se incorporó a medias. Sentía hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, y su necesidad por un hombre era realmente atormentadora. Se rió a lo bajo, burlándose de sí misma y sus impulsos.

Decidió salir de la habitación a respirar aire fresco. Miró el atardecer sentada en el filo de la azotea, el aire removió su cabello y cerró los ojos un momento.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo la luna apenas se estaba haciendo presente. Decidió ir al despacho de Integra a molestar un rato.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la gran habitación. Encontró a William y a Sir Integra en sus posiciones habituales, Integra fumando un cigarrillo y William justo detrás.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Avery?

—No, simplemente estoy aburrida.

Integra sonrió con sorna, ésta mujer no aprendería a respetar a la autoridad aún si le inyectasen plata en las venas.

William observó el reloj de Integra desde su posición. Eran las 11:46 p.m.

—Mi ama, creo que es hora de que descanse, ha estado despierta desde las 6:30 a.m. — sugirió William.

Integra se puso de pie y William la siguió silenciosamente. Los tres salieron de la habitación y dejaron a Integra en el umbral de su puerta.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a sus habitaciones. La habitación de Avery era la más cercana.

— ¿Gustas pasar? — preguntó Avery sin voltear a verlo, se quedó parada en el centro de la habitación, esperando la respuesta del humano.

Sintió una mano tomarle la muñeca y con un movimiento fluido y firme ella quedó de frente a la puerta con ambas muñecas prisioneras de las manos de William.

—Creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor.

Sin darle tiempo a la mujer lobo, le bajó el cierre del pantalón e introdujo la mano, tocándola en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo.

Ella se intentó dar la vuelta pero William no la dejó.

—Ah, ah, nada de eso.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. William retiró la mano y tomó el pañuelo de seda blanco de su bolsillo. Cegó a la mujer lobo, cosa que en el primer momento la incomodó, pero al sentir las manos de William recorrerle el cuerpo se olvidó por completo de la venda. William introdujo dos dedos en el centro de Avery con firmeza y fuerza, haciéndola dar un respingo por la sensación. Miró sus manos arañar la pared con fuerza. La embistió con los dedos, haciéndole jadear, sus caderas se movieron al ritmo impuesto por él.

—Más William… — suplicó.

Le tomó uno de los senos y la arrastró hacia mullida cama, la tiró y ella aterrizó con un suave rebote. Le quitó las botas y bajó su pantalón. Besó la parte interna de los níveos muslos, Avery se retorció de placer con la sensación.

William la miró directo a los ojos, observó que su lado salvaje estaba saliendo a flote, el rojo debatiéndose con el azul hielo, dándole una tonalidad púrpura a sus ojos. Se enterró entre sus piernas y ella arqueó la espalda por la intensidad de la sensación. William lamió el pecho botón en círculos, abrió la entrada con los pulgares e introdujo lo más que pudo la lengua. Estaba empapada y caliente.

Avery se aferró al rubio cabello, sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente, estaba tan cerca…

—Córrete — le ordenó el humano, quien pellizcó el sonrosado botón.

Avery se vino violentamente, la presión en su clítoris hizo que su orgasmo se extendiera a unos segundos más en el cielo. William observó la hermosa imagen de la mujer lobo teniendo su clímax, su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente, con esa sonrisa pícara en los labios. Sus manos aferrándose a la sábana, exclamando non-senses.

—Eres mejor de lo que esperaba William — dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados aún.

William sonrió del lado en una expresión presumida e irresistible. Avery lo tomó de las solapas y cambió de posición, quedando el debajo. Avery le abrió el chaleco y la camisa con apuro. Podía notar el bulto entre las piernas del joven, que estaba ansioso por penetrarla.

Avery desabotonó el pantalón en apenas un parpadeo y bajó la prenda. William tenía un ajustado bóxer de color negro. Lo miró completo un momento, las líneas en su abdomen, perfectamente visibles a la tenue iluminación, sus brazos marcados al recargarse sobre los codos, sus amplios hombros y las clavículas. Miró las piernas, bien torneadas por el ejercicio. El bulto entre sus piernas. Bajó el ajustado bóxer y lo tiró sin dirección.

Se colocó justo encima de él.

Avery descendió lentamente, William se observó entrando al cuerpo de la mujer y sintió una sensación sumamente erótica. Avery se dejó caer y él entró por completo en ella, sintió cómo se deslizó hasta embonar con ella. William echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación, era demasiado calor.

Avery comenzó a mover las caderas, subió y bajó con un ritmo lento y firme, William casi salía por completo y se enterraba nuevamente dentro. William tomó los senos de Avery con las manos y los masajeó suavemente. Él se movió y se colocó de rodillas con ella todavía a horcajadas, ahora su rostro quedaba a la altura de las clavículas de Avery, lamió el erecto pezón. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo. La irrigación sanguínea a toda velocidad, haciendo su cuerpo hipersensible. La embistió con toda la fuerza de su abdomen y ella se dejó caer más veloz. Sintió las contracciones en su abdomen, pero resistió. La hizo rodar para quedar él encima, ella lo rodeó con las piernas, permitiéndole el acceso completo. Ella encontró su ritmo, respondiendo a las caderas del humano. Sabía que ella estaba cerca, sentía las contracciones y el temblor en su cuerpo. William acarició el botón de placer de la mujer, haciéndole arquear la espalda de placer, ella pegó su frente en el hombro de William.

— ¡William! — llamó mientras su mirada se perdía por segunda vez, su cuerpo entero temblando por las ondas de placer intenso.

—Aún no he terminado — constató el chico, volteándola, ella recargó las manos en el colchón mientras el joven comenzaba a penetrarla de nuevo.

William no se contuvo y embistió con velocidad y fuerza, sólo esperaba durar lo suficiente para terminar con ella.

—Te sientes tan bien — le dijo él a ella, provocando su excitación.

Ambos gimieron y jadearon, William tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor perlándole la frente, Avery sintió el sudor resbalarse por su cuerpo. La temperatura corporal no podía ascender más.

—Avery… — gruñó William, sintiendo su abdomen tensarse involuntariamente.

—Córrete conmigo — dijo Avery entre jadeos.

Embistió unas veces más, sintió las contracciones de la chica apretarlo bien dentro, ese fue su fin, gruñó a los bajo mientras su abdomen embestía con cada chorro de eyaculación. Avery pegó la frente al colchón mientras su abdomen se contraía y relajaba, sintió el hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Ambos se desplomaron en la cama, él con una sonrisa del lado y ella con una sonrisa discreta.

—No lo haces nada mal, ¿sabes? — dijo ella con tono burlón.

—Estoy consciente de mis dotes — dijo William con el mismo tono.

Avery le dio un puñetazo flojo en un brazo. Él le sonrió y la besó un buen rato. Ella se recargó en él y conciliaron el sueño casi de inmediato.

* * *

_Angustia, de esa que te carcome el alma. Mientras continuaba corriendo miró sus manos, estaban tan delgadas que los huesos y tendones sobresalían con el mínimo esfuerzo, su velocidad ya no era la misma. Su mente estaba completamente rota, en un abismo blanco que no le permitía que las imágenes y sonidos fueran coherentes. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, la sangre brotó de ellos, estaban secos y pálidos, la sangre…_

_Aminoró el paso unos pocos kilómetros. Sangre. Era una palabra tan corta, y el tan sólo pensarla le llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos inhumanos. _

_Ella era inhumana._

_Continuó corriendo incluso más rápido. Sentía su alma fragmentada en miles de pedazos, como un muerto viviente que apenas contiene la consciencia suficiente para hacerle notar el terror que tenía ella de existir._

* * *

Le rompía el ser verla correr, más fuerte era el dolor de verla tan demacrada que el cansancio y el hambre de haber corrido durante tanto tiempo. No entendía cómo era posible que incluso un vampiro resistiera tanto, sabía que si se acercaba demasiado, ella correría más aún. Su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, sentía sus músculos hinchados y llenos de ácido láctico. La fatiga le hacía jadear y cada bocanada de aire le quemaba con el calor de un ascua. Pero era peor ver como ella se consumía con cada paso que daba, si ella no se detenía, se vería forzado a detenerla y retenerla hasta hacerla recuperarse. _'Sanarla' _

Era algo distante y con el mero hecho de pensarlo imaginó lo martirizante que era la existencia en esos momentos para ella.

'_Debo alcanzarla' _se decidió.

**¿Qué les parece? Acepto sus comentarios, gracias por leer. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	24. Erreichen

**Lamento mucho la demora, tuve un bloqueo inquebrantable durante un rato. En fin, Geniessen!**

El estridente tono de llamada del teléfono despertó a Integra, no se molestó en colocarse las gafas, carraspeó un poco antes de contestar.

— ¿Diga?

Las palabras atropelladas del otro lado de la línea le hicieron alejar un poco el auricular, pocas palabras sueltas le hicieron abrir los ojos como platos; _Reina… emboscada… muerte… ataque._

Integra inmediatamente se puso de pie con el teléfono aún en la mano.

— ¡William! — gritó a todo pulmón.

El rubio muchacho apareció en un parpadeo. El joven se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y a través de un radio pidió que prepararan el automóvil.

Integra pensó cuán jodido era que el helicóptero que habían comprado llegaría en un día.

— Rápido, debemos irnos cuanto antes.

—Mi ama… ¿no despertará a Alucard?

Integra miró hacia la pared detrás de William, sopesando lo que implicaría despertar al Midian, cerró los ojos un momento.

—No, nuestra prioridad es cuidar a la reina y a Inglaterra. Avísale a Avery que se quede a cargo de la mansión.

— ¿Sólo iremos nosotros, no es riesgoso my lady?

—Confío en tus habilidades para mantenernos vivos.

Integra corrió a cambiarse.

—Prepara mi pistola y mi espada — y cerró la puerta del baño.

William movilizó a la escolta de Sir Integra. Irían detrás de ellos, iba una camioneta con torreta ensamblada a la caja y los mercenarios franceses los cuidarían.

Integra salió del baño y caminaron a paso apretado por los pasillos. Avery miró a William con sus brillantes orbes de hielo.

—Regresaré — le susurró.

Avery se detuvo en la puerta y miró a Sir Integra y a William subirse al automóvil.

—Avery, te dejo a cargo de la mansión. Regresaremos cuanto antes. Si no ocurre… considérate libre de hacer lo que quieras.

La ventanilla subió con un zumbido y el auto derrapó, levantando grava a su paso. La camioneta llena de mercenarios iba justo detrás. Avery se quedó parada sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

* * *

Alucard intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, mantener abiertos los párpados le consumía tanto que había decidido dejar de mirar. Frunció el ceño y mostró una siniestra sonrisa, sus labios sangraron por la resequedad. Se lamió con la filosa lengua.

—My queen… No dejes que te maten.

Cerró los ojos, meditando con la única alma que quedaba en él.

—_Vampiro, ¿no irás con tu ama?_

'_No puedo'_

La risa de Schrödinger inundo los pabellones de su mente.

— _¿Acaso no terminas de comprender que soy omnipresente? _

'_No tiene nada que ver con lo que tú puedas hacer, el sello no te permitirá irte a ningún lado'_

—_No digas tonterías._

Alucard visualizó en su mente al pequeño niño gato cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño. Un haz de color carmesí lo atravesó, dándole una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte.

— _¿Qué clase de sello es éste?_

'_Uno suficientemente poderoso para mantenerme a mí encerrado._

—_Esto apesta, ¿Qué clase de ama sella a su discípulo?_

'_Una ama inteligente' _Alucard sonrió con nostalgia.

—_Venga vampiro, no seas tan poco optimista. Apuesto a que te levantas si te digo… No, mejor no._

_Alucard apenas abrió los ojos, el brillo opaco de sus ojos apenas era notorio en la oscura y húmeda habitación._

Schrödinger sintió la curiosidad de Alucard, y sonrió para sus adentros. Se sentó en una roca imaginaria, producto de los recuerdos de Alucard y su antigua tierra natal. Cruzó la pierna y se recargó en un puño.

—_La reina ha muerto._

Alucard se crispó en su retención y la descarga eléctrica cruzó su cuerpo en un milisegundo. Gimió de dolor y bufó, sintiéndose patético, encadenado ahí a lamer su propia sangre.

—_No son buenas noticias. Ni siquiera yo sé quién la ha matado Alucard. Podría investigar, pero tu cuerpo atado no me permite utilizar mis habilidades. En este momento realmente odio haber sido pieza clave de tu destrucción y tu resurrección._

'_¡Silencio! ¡Insolente!' _Alucard mostró los dientes, volviéndose a partir los labios.

Schrödinger rio con descaro. Luego tronó la lengua y negó como si hablara con un niño que no entiende.

—_Alucard, Alucard, en tu estado no podrías ni tomarme del cuello para intentar matarme._

Alucard sintió una rabia interior inmensa. Vislumbró al niño gato dentro de su mente en intentó atacarlo. Lo atravesó con su largo brazo, y observó complacido cómo la sangre llenó el suelo terroso. La sonrisa fue eliminada completamente cuando escuchó de nuevo la molesta risa de Schrödinger. Lo tomó del delgado cuello y lo estrujó hasta escuchar las vértebras astillarse, Schrödinger sonrió mientras la sangre brotó de boca y nariz, sus ojos rodaron en blanco y el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo. Alucard miró el cadáver y sintió una mínima satisfacción por matar a ese asqueroso gato.

El silbido que vino detrás lo sacó de sus casillas, reacio volteó y miró a Schrödinger de nuevo con los brazos en jarras, en una posición totalmente malcriada.

—_Es divertido hacerte enojar _— Schrödinger rio y desapareció de la vista de Alucard.

Alucard gruñó y se quedó parado en el mismo lugar. Preferiría mil veces estar muerto a seguir soportando al niño gato. Pero era cierto que el poder de Schrödinger era incomparable, la omnipresencia; existir y al mismo tiempo no.

El viejo vampiro se relamió los labios sangrantes y rotos.

* * *

Integra observó el enorme palacio a sólo unos segundos. El auto aún no se había detenido cuando saltó fuera, corriendo a todo pulmón. Varios agentes estaban en la entrada, y le prohibieron el paso con sus cuerpos.

Walter ya había desenfundado tres dagas de cada mano, listas para hundirlas hondo en los cráneos de aquellos hombres de traje.

— ¡Déjenme pasar imbéciles! Soy líder de la Organización de la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes. El bienestar de la reina es nuestra prioridad.

Los guardias se apartaron e Integra continuó corriendo. Llegó a la sala del trono, Integra sintió que su cuerpo perdió dos grados de temperatura al ver el cuadro completo; la reina, envuelta en alambre de cobre estaba totalmente cubierta, apretada a tal punto que la sangre se demarraba entre los pequeños pliegues entre línea y línea. Su posición estaba forzada de una manera sobrenatural. Integra sintió ganas de vomitar, la reina estaba en la misma posición que la vampiresa considerada "madre" de Alucard, cuyo cuerpo había utilizado Millenium para concebir a su ejército de vampiros artificiales. Las líneas de cobre estaban tan apretadas en los pilares de concreto que varias grietas se habían hecho en el mármol. Integra no pudo evitar apartar la vista de aquella vista, la reina suspendida a unos cuatro metros del suelo.

William le alcanzó un pañuelo e Integra se secó el sudor que perlaba su frente. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su ojo bueno.

Todos parecieron congelarse un minuto, como si el tiempo hubiera decidido guardar luto ante la ausencia de la reina.

Integra frunció el ceño y se secó las lágrimas con el suave pañuelo.

—Tiempo de ser fríos… — susurró para sí misma. Aunque William escuchó perfectamente.

Los verdes ojos miraron con indiferencia la imagen, observó el ángulo de las cuerdas de cobre y cómo habían sido enredadas en los pilares, observó el suelo, salpicado de sangre, formando un gran charco y algunas salpicaduras. No había huellas, habían tenido cuidado de no pisar la sangre. Miró la astillada mesa, parecía que alguien hubiera sido azotado contra ella. Se acercó y observó algunas tiras pequeñas de ropa rasgada, se acercó a su ama.

—Mi lady, tiene que ver esto. — Integra estaba viendo el charco de sangre. Siguió a William a la mesa.

—Hmmm.

Con su mano enguantada tomó una de las pequeñas tiras, la envolvió en un pañuelo limpio y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Ven.

William se paró al lado de Integra y le señaló el charco de sangre.

— ¿Qué percibes?

William miró un momento a Sir Integra, y después miró el charco de sangre, el fuerte olor a hierro penetró en su nariz, pero no hacía mella en él. Entonces notó un patrón irregular en la salpicadura, un hueco. Probablemente de un zapato.

William miró hacia arriba, observó el retorcido cuerpo desde allí y se paró justo donde el hueco. La sangre en el cobre estaba coagulándose, impidiendo que siguiera goteando. ¿Por qué alguien se pararía allí?

— ¿Observar su obra?

—No lo sé, lo mejor que tenemos es que estamos hablando de Millenium. Según nuestros registros eran los únicos que tenían conocimiento de esto.

—La madre de Alucard…

—La reina… ¿Qué conexión existe? ¿O es sólo una broma de muy mal gusto?

William meditó un momento eso. Observó el trono, se acercó a él. Añoraba encender un cigarrillo en ese momento. Rodeó el trono varias veces, sin detectar nada extraño. Observó la silueta de la reina marcada sutilmente en la silla.

—Cuanto tiempo tuviste el trasero pegado ahí… — William rio a lo bajo y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Estaba dándose la vuelta cuando lo notó.

Se acuclilló y miró las braceras del trono, tenían pequeñas rasgaduras. Como si alguien las hubiera aferrado con demasiada fuerza. Los surcos eran demasiado profundos por debajo. Miró el suelo, observó un líquido blanquecino y viscoso. El olor llegó a su nariz y la arrugó por instinto.

—Mierda… Qué hijo de puta.

Se levantó y con mirada a medio párpado tocó el hombro de Integra.

Integra miró la mano de William y luego le miró a los ojos. William inmediatamente apartó la mano y abrió un poco más los ojos, estaba tan distraído que había olvidado el protocolo.

—Perdóneme mi lady. Creo que necesita ver esto.

Integra lo acompañó sin preguntar nada. Integra se acuclilló cuando William lo hizo.

— ¿Lo ve?

Integra apretó los dientes y los puños. Sintió la sien palpitarle del odio. William pudo escuchar un pequeño sonido gutural que emitió su ama.

— ¡Forenses!

Un grupo de tres hombres se acercó y pidieron permiso. Tomaron muestras sin preguntar ni comentar nada. Se levantaron. Habían tomado muestras de cada lugar del que Integra les había indicado.

Antes de salir uno de los forenses se detuvo.

—Vamos a atrapar a ese hijo de puta — la rabia contenida en su voz era casi tangible.

Integra sólo miró hacia la escena. Tomó un cigarrillo y se lo puso entre los labios. William se acercó a encenderlo.

—Resquiescat in Pace — murmuró Integra.

William volteó la mirada, tomó un pequeño caramelo que tenía en su bolsillo, se deshizo de la envoltura y se lo metió a la boca. Jugó con él un momento y volvió a mirar la reina.

—Hmmm — murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Integra lo miró con interrogación. William se movió unos pasos y volvió a quedar debajo del cuerpo de la reina.

—Como un dulce…

Integra ya estaba a su lado, y miró el cuerpo de la reina con intensidad.

—Un vampiro…

— ¿Quién cree que sea, mi lady?

—No lo sé William — Integra dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Expulsó el humo por las fosas nasales —. Nos quedaremos esta noche, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

La luz del sol comenzaba a volverse anaranjada. Integra no había sido consciente del tiempo que habían estado allí adentro. El palacio estaba resguardado bajo estricta vigilancia, evitando que los periodistas o que ningún otro se enterara de lo que había sucedido. Pero no tardaría mucho en filtrarse.

Integra dio un último vistazo a la cruel imagen dispuesta en la sala del trono antes de darle la espalda y salir con el saco colgando de sus hombros.

El equipo que se encargaría de limpiar todo entró con escaleras, pinzas gruesas y grandes maletas.

* * *

El lobo corrió, observó los trastabillantes pasos de la Draculina, ese era su momento de aprovechar. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo evocar aceleró el paso y dio un enorme salto, a medio aire se transformó en humano y atrapó a Seras en sus brazos, giró para amortiguarle el golpe, al impactar contra la tierra ésta se removió, dejando un ligero surco donde sus cuerpos habían arrastrado. Hans sintió la espalda golpeada y arañada, y apenas le bastó el aire. Observó el demacrado cuerpo de Seras entre sus brazos, pudo sentir sus huesos contra la piel desnuda. Escuchó los leves quejidos y gemidos, y los intentos por liberarse. La fuerza le falló un segundo y Seras se movió un metro en un parpadeo. Hans observó la perdida y hambrienta mirada de la Draculina, aunque le costara la vida, él la salvaría. Volteó la mirada, ofreciendo su cuello a la chica policía. Seras paseó la mirada por el tendón de Hans, sus oídos escuchaban el agitado latido de su corazón, sintió un hambre voraz y se lanzó encima de él, quedó a horcajadas y mordió sin dudar. Hans se crispó un momento por el dolor, y sintió el drenar frenético de su sangre, se quejó en voz baja mientras los dientes se clavaban más en su carne. Comenzó a sentir que los brazos le fallaban y recargó la espalda en el suelo. Su vista fue ennegreciéndose hasta ver a unos pocos metros. Escuchó los sonidos de succión y los gruñidos provenir de Seras. Levantó un brazo y Seras se separó unos centímetros, suficiente para verlo. Sus ojos refulgían ahora de un brillante carmesí, aunque seguía estando demacrada, era menos notable. Hans rozó la mejilla de la Draculina y pasó el pulgar por sus labios en línea, haciendo botar ligeramente el labio inferior. Dejó caer el brazo y dejó que la oscuridad lo envolviera en sus suaves brazos.

* * *

Avery caminó por los solitarios pasillos de la mansión. Estaba lamiendo una paleta de caramelo rojo mientras observaba las pinturas que decoraban las paredes. Algunos cuadros le parecían muy gráficos, y otros tan abstractos que no valía la pena esforzarse para descifrarlos. Se preguntó a qué hora regresarían Integra y William. Ir a husmear a las celdas subterráneas no era opción, ver a Alucard sólo le provocaría destrozarlo con sus fauces y desgarrarle la piel. Suspiró y subió hacia el tejado. El sol estaba arrojando los últimos rayos anaranjados, apenas asomando entre las colinas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol terminara de ocultarse, dio un largo respiro y recargó la cabeza en la barda. Tarareó una canción unos minutos, y miró en dirección a la luna ascendiente, estaba a un día de estar llena.

Inhaló el aire, olía a vegetación, a humedad, predijo que llovería pronto.

Un pinchazo en su espalda baja le hizo voltear a ver la oscuridad de los bosques. Aún con su vista inhumana no logró vislumbrar nada. Analizó todo lo que pudo, pero nada fue lo que apareció a su vista.

—Hmmm.

Se paró en el borde de la barda y se estiró antes de dejarse caer como clavadista, estiró la espalda en una línea elegante y justo antes de aterrizar dio media vuelta, aterrizó suavemente en sus talones. Miró hacia arriba, eran varios metros de altura.

—Me darían un diez — sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la gran mansión.

'_Perfecta' _

El sonido en su mente había sido claro. Sus sentidos se dispararon, percibiendo una presencia extraña y poderosa. Volteó mostrando los dientes y preparándose para convertirse en loba. Captó un sonido, apenas un silbido en el aire, y explotó en la bestia, corrió a toda velocidad con sus cuatro patas, siguió el rastro del sutil perfume hasta llegar al claro. Se paró en dos patas y olisqueó el aire. El rastro se perdía con el fuerte olor de Hans. Avery miró en todas direcciones, con las piernas tensas, listas para saltar en cualquier momento.

Entonces hizo su aparición.

Avery miró al alto hombre, de un cabello sujeto por una coleta, de un hermoso rubio que resplandecía con la luna. Unos penetrantes ojos azules, llenos de energía. Su porte era elegante, y su vestimenta demasiado elegante. Llevaba un bastón exquisitamente tallado en la mano derecha.

Miró intensamente a Avery, la mujer loba se acercó a él, varios centímetros más alta que él. El hombre era demasiado hermoso…

Su cuerpo cambió de forma, volviéndose humana. Avery sintió un sopor exquisito en el cuerpo con sólo mirarlo. Se sintió completamente sumisa y vulnerable frente a él. Quiso hablar pero no encontró su voz.

—Te he encontrado — su voz era deliciosa, Avery sintió que su razón fallaba.

Levantó un brazo y apenas rozó la línea de su mandíbula, pasó el dorso de la mano por su mejilla. Avery sintió las rodillas fallarle. El extraño la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda baja, evitando que cayera. Soltó el bastón pero no perdió la sonrisa. Si mirada mesmerizante hizo que Avery entreabriera los labios, estaba vencida, no podía contra la seducción que ejercía ese hombre sobre ella. Él la miró desde el rostro hasta los pies.

—Eres aún más hermosa de lo que esperaba.

Con un dedo paseó por la piel de Avery, rozó su mandíbula, bajó por un lado de su cuello, delineó su clavícula y continuó bajando, pasando el dedo entre sus senos hasta llegar a su ombligo. Levantó de nuevo la mano y con el dorso volvió a acariciar su mejilla. Se acercó a su oreja.

— Cierra los ojos.

Avery sintió todo su ser retumbar con sus palabras, su cuerpo tembló con anticipación.

— Voy a hacer que disfrutes esta noche como si fuera la última…

Sintió la irrupción repentina en su centro y el grito fue ahogado por los dulces labios de ese hombre.

La mujer lobo no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, su razón estaba completamente nublada, aletargada. Fascinada. No le importó sentirse tan vulnerable, tuvo la sensación de que le entregaría todo a ese ser tan magnífico.

Era gentil, se movía con una suavidad agonizante. La besó con paciencia, saboreando hasta la más ínfima sensación que recibía su piel. Avery rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, las suaves embestidas le hicieron perder la razón, la lógica. Reemplazadas por un placer incomparable. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él besó cada centímetro de él. Amortiguó sus graves gemidos con la nívea piel de la mujer lobo.

—Mírame — le susurró.

El hombre observó fascinado el precioso color violáceo del iris de la mujer lobo. Avery se sintió embriagada al mirar sus intensos ojos azules.

Sintió desfallecerse cuando su vientre se estrujó a la llegada de su éxtasis. Él continuó embistiendo suavemente, prolongando su orgasmo. La respiración entrecortada de Avery le quitó el aliento al hombre. Podría provocarle eso todos los días y nunca se cansaría de mirarla.

La mujer loba tuvo la mejor liberación que había sentido. Sintió el aire cambiar y el hombre la dejó suavemente en el pasto. Avery miró al hombre, llevaba la camisa abierta, observó fascinada su piel, levantó una mano y apenas la rozó. El hombre rodeó la mano con la suya y la besó. Comenzó a embestir de nuevo. Besó a Avery con más necesidad y las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes. El roce de sus manos por su cuerpo, la exquisita textura de su piel la lanzó de nuevo al abismo. Tocó su fuerte pecho con las manos. Sintió su interior contraerse. Se aferró al pasto y su espalda se arqueó en respuesta. El hombre la sostuvo con el brazo bajo su espalda y besó el espacio entre sus senos. Se sintió apretado por el caliente centro de la mujer lobo. Perdió el control y se dejó ir. Su abdomen se contrajo y embistió unas veces más. Gimió al terminar de expulsar su éxtasis y se recargó en el hombro de Avery. Jadearon con fuerza.

—Eres perfecta — susurró a su oído.

Avery lo besó con suavidad. Se perdió nuevamente en esa mirada azul.

—Hora de irnos — la levantó con apenas esfuerzo y la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

La mujer lobo sintió el aire cambiar y logró vislumbrar cientos de plumas negras y blancas antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Alucard abrió los ojos con pereza, sintió una extraña sensación de incertidumbre. Como si algún sonido se filtrara por una grieta de las gruesas paredes.

— _¿Lo conoces, vampiro?_

'_¿De qué hablas?_

—_No lo sé, lo haz detectado, ¿no es así? Eso significa que no es humano._

'_Humph'_

—_Vaya, estoy sorprendido de tu indiferencia _— Schrödinger rio ligeramente.

'_¿Y qué quieres que te diga? No puedo salir de esta prisión. _

—_No pierdas el espíritu Alucard, si no, ¿Quién me mantendrá entretenido?_

Alucard gruñó, pero no se movió.

La presencia se hizo más fuerte. Alucard sintió incomodidad, como si reconociera ese aire extraño. Entonces, como una lanceta de luz, llegó a su mente. El gruñido grave resonó a través de toda la estancia. Alucard se removió, y el sonido de las restricciones opacó su rugido. Las descargas eléctricas le consumieron, su ira no iba a ser suficiente para liberarse.

El aire extraño se esfumó, justo como había llegado. Alucard se dejó de mover y frunció el ceño.

—Demasiado tarde — dijo, mientras hilillos de sangre resbalaban por sus labios.

**Bien, espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos, espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
